Illusions
by with-a-flower-in-her-hair
Summary: INCOMPLETE AND ON PERMANENT HIATUS. Harry has never felt able to open up to anyone about what he faces each summer when he returns to the Dursleys, and no-one knows of the abuse he suffers there. But when Draco stumbles across Harry's Pensieve -
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Harry has never felt able to open up to anyone about what he faces each summer when he returns to the Dursleys. No-one knows of the abuse he faces there, and he intends to keep it that way. But when Draco stumbles across Harry's Pensieve, all that changes in a instant. Will Draco keep Harry's memories secret, and will Harry finally be able to open up to the people he cares about?

* * *

I'm only putting the disclaimer up once, so this applies to every chapter I write for this story. I do not, and will not ever, own any part of the incredible Harry Potter Universe, or the characters within it. They belong to J K Rowling, and any corporations she chooses to allow to use them.

* * *

A/N This is my first ever chaptered fic! This means that the first few chapters are very short, and have some slight issues with over-used punctuation :S However, they do get longer and (hopefully), improve as the story goes on.

The 'M' rating is for the mentions and descriptions of abuse.

Oh, and it is eventually H/D, although it is fairly slow-developing and there's nothing explicit.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Draco stood in absolute silence, horrified at the scene unfolding before him. He had thought it would be a laugh, thought he might get a few embarrassing memories out of it to torture Potter with. But now, he was beginning to wish he had never entered the boy's Pensieve; never been so damn nosy! He took a few steadying breaths, and eventually forced himself to turn back and face the scene. He had been oblivious to the abuse his classmate had suffered for the four years he had known him, had always thought Potter led a spoilt, pampered life. Draco could not remember ever having been more wrong in his life. Harry had suffered, badly, and he had probably made his suffering worse with his incessant insults! Draco vowed that now he knew, he would cease his merciless teasing of Potter, and would not do him the disservice of looking away, and ignoring what he had been through.

He found he was looking at an eight year old Harry, lying on a cold kitchen floor, sobbing into a jumper at least five sizes too big, while his Uncle bore down on him, a leather belt in his oversized hand. Harry began pleading with his Uncle, but the man took no notice. He swung the belt high above his head, and brought it down onto his eight year old nephew. _Once_... _twice_... _three times_... Draco felt his stomach heave, and had to force himself not to turn away again, as the sickening cracks of the belt mingled with the young boys screams. After ten strikes, the man stopped. He grabbed Harry by the hair, and dragged him out into the hallway.

'Now get in there!' the man screamed, spit flying everywhere, as he opened a small door in the side of the stairs. He threw Harry in, ignoring the sobs now emitting from the small boy. Slamming the door shut, he finally seemed to notice the clump of jet black hair he now held in his hand. He laughed.

'Now you'll have a bald patch to go with that ugly scar of yours, you little _freak_!' He turned, and walked back to the kitchen, still holding the clump of hair that had, just moments ago, been attached to a little boy's head. Draco stood for a moment, his mouth hanging open. The scene began to change.

As the black fog began to clear, Draco realised that he was in the same house as in the previous memory, this time in the living room. He watched, as a slightly older looking Harry entered the room, balancing a huge tray of food in his hands. He looked about ten years old. Draco noticed that his classmate looked thinner and more tired than he had ever seen him. His cheeks were hollow, and his wrists looked as though they would snap with the weight of the tray he was carrying. He looked deathly pale, and the dark circles under his eyes told Draco that he had not slept properly in weeks. The young boy put the tray down, and quickly scanned the room. Seeing no-one, he crept over to a large armchair, and carefully lowered himself into it. A look of pure bliss came over his face, and if Draco had not seen it for himself, he would never have believed such a simple thing as a chair could have made a ten year old boy so happy. A large figure appeared in the doorway, casting a shadow over the room. Harry leaped up from the chair, but moments too late.

'What are you doing!?' his Uncle screamed. If Draco had thought that Harry was pale before, it was nothing to how he looked now. All colour had completely drained from his face, and he had begun to tremble.

'Uncle, I ...'

'DO NOT speak to me boy! You insolent, ungrateful _wretch_!' the man raged. 'How _dare_ you take advantage of the time we allow you out of your cupboard?' He advanced towards a now terrified Harry, a look of pure hatred etched onto his features. And Draco could not help it. He turned away. He found tears were blurring his vision, as he heard the sickening crack of leather hitting flesh, and sobs and cries of pain. When he at last turned around, he saw Harry's Uncle re-buckling his belt, a look similar to triumph on his face. Draco looked down at Harry, and gasped. His back was covered in cuts and bruises, some clearly just beginning to heal from a previous beating, some still raw from the belting he had just been given.

'Get up!' the man roared. Harry moaned feebly, and attempted to turn over onto his back.

'I said GET UP!' Draco cried out as a large foot connected with Harry's already bleeding back. He stirred again, and eventually managed to clamber up onto his feet.

'Now go to you cupboard!' Harry ran from the room, and flung himself into the cupboard Draco had seen him thrown into earlier. His Uncle came just moments later, locking him in. The scene began to change again.

Time after time Draco watched memories of Harry being beaten and abused by the only family he had left in the world, and he felt sick. They had beaten him, starved him, locked him in a cupboard for days, forced him to cook and clean for them, and turned a blind eye to the many times Harry's cousin and his friends had beaten him to a pulp. He had seen the many times Harry had faced _You-Know-Who_, and the night when he had returned just last summer. He watched all of this, and had to wonder just how much this boy had been through in his life. And the abuse was still going on.

Draco watched images from the previous last summer, as Harry thrashed in his bed, crying out at an invisible Lord Voldemort, 'Don't harm Cedric! No, please!' He watched as the Dursley's laughed from the doorway, then beat him the following day for having kept them awake. But they never harmed his face. With clothes on, anyone would think Harry was a normal boy. A little thin perhaps, and obviously wearing hand-me-downs, but well looked after. Draco shuddered at this thought. Just how much pain and suffering was hidden under Harry's clothes, every day?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and froze. No-one could touch him here! He whipped around, and found himself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes, wide with shock. Before he had a chance to say a thing, Harry had grabbed him by the arm, and was pulling him out of the memory. Before Draco could even begin to think up a plausible reason as to why he had been in Harry's Pensieve, he found himself back on solid ground, in the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry turned to face him, a mixture of anger, shock, and deep, deep hurt filling his eyes.

'What did you see, Malfoy?'

* * *

A/N Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like the next chapter.

_

* * *

'What did you see, Malfoy?'_

Draco turned to face Harry, and felt a sneer beginning to form on his face. This was _Harry Potter_! The annoyingly perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy. The bane of his everyday existance. His _enemy_! He opened his mouth, a taunt half formed on his lips, but stopped. As he looked in Harry's eyes, it was as though he was seeing him for the first time. Not the facade he obviously felt forced to put up every day, but _him_. He saw the mask he put up, hiding the pain and fear he could not quite extinguish. He saw the echoes of beatings reflected in his eyes, the painful memories that would not go away. And he saw the frightened, sobbing, eight year old child he had seen in the Pensieve. He felt heat rising in his cheeks as he remembered the scenes he had just witnessed, and the promise he had made to himself when he first realised what was happening. For the first time in his life, Draco felt ashamed. He looked away from Harry, unable to meet his eyes.

'Malfoy, what did you see?!'

Draco looked up again, to meet Harry's desperate gaze.

'Everything, Harry. I saw everything.'

At these words, Harry's eyes seemed to burn with an impossible range of emotions. He was angry, furious, Draco could see that much, and the power behind that anger made Draco tremble where he stood. But he was sad too, impossibly sad. There was fear, and shame, and something else Draco could not quite understand. Almost as soon as this thought had entered Draco's head, Harry's eyes seemed to dim. His face dropped, and he stared blankly ahead. Draco felt something inside him break, as he realised what he was seeing. It was defeat, and it scared Draco more than anything else he had seen in Harry's eyes.

'Of course', Harry sighed. 'Go on then Malfoy.' He seemed to be steadying himself, as if mentally preparing for something.

'Uuuum... what?' Malfoy asked, honestly confused.

'The taunts, the insults. I'm not stupid! I know full well that within an hour the entire school will know what you just saw.'

'No, Harry I...'

'Shut up Malfoy, I don't want to hear it.' Harry snapped, and Draco felt relief flood through him. Harry was fuming, but at least it was something. Anything was better than the defeated resignation he had just witnessed.

'Well go on then, GO ON!' Harry took a step back, leaving Draco a clear path to the doorway. Harry sighed, looking wearier than ever. 'I won't stop you. If I thought there was a chance you'd listen, then maybe I'd try and persuade you. But I know you won't, and I just don't have the energy to fight you forever.' He turned away, and made his way over to the four poster bed on the farthest side of the room.

At this, Draco once again felt shame rising up inside of him. So this was what Harry Potter really thought of him... A ruthless, heartless, inconsiderate bastard.

'Harry, I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw,' Draco began. 'I know what you think of me, and I know I've never exactly done anything to make you think otherwise. But... I... When I saw...' Draco trailed to a halt, unable to convey into words exactly what it was he was trying to say. Unable to convey the utter horror he felt at what he had seen. 'I won't tell anyone, I swear. But you should.'

Harry looked up at this, staring at Draco.

'There are people who care about you Harry, whether you like it or not. Think of Weasley, Granger! Much as I... Well, don't exactly see eye to eye with them, I'll give them that. They'd want to help. You just need to let them.'

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, and realised with a start, that the boy's eyes were filling with tears.

'I... I can't.'

'You can't what?'

'I can't tell them.'

'Why?'

Harry hesitated.

'Harry, why won't you tell them?'

'I... because... Because what if I tell them, and they don't want to know me anymore? What if they realise what a freak I really am? I couldn't manage without them... I just couldn't.'

Draco cringed inwardly as the words gushed out of Harry's mouth. _He believed what his relatives had told him_. He felt anger rise up inside him as he realised just how much damage Harry's relatives had done. Draco already knew the physical damage they had done to him, the events he had witnessed had left him in no doubt about that. But to allow a child to grow up, whole-heartedly believing that they were an unloved _freak_. He shuddered.

'Harry, you're not a freak, you're a wizard, and it's not you're fault you grew up with a bunch of twisted, magic-hating muggles. People aren't going to leave you over something like this! They'll just want to help.'

Harry snorted, obviously not believing a word Draco had said.

'Harry, please. If you won't talk to them...' Draco paused, unsure of what Harry's reaction would be to his next words. He took a deep breath, and walked over to where Harry sat on his bed. 'If you won't talk to them, then please try and talk to me. I know what's happened now, and I can't leave without knowing you'll talk to someone about it.'

Harry looked up at him, and Draco felt his heart break as he stared into wide, green eyes, now shimmering with tears. A week ago, a day ago even, Draco would never have believed he would be trying to comfort _anyone_! Let alone a Griffindor! Let alone _Potter_! Yet here he was. He moved over to sit down on the bed next to Harry. He felt him stiffen and move ever so slightly away from him, and was surprised to find just how much it hurt that Harry hated him so much. He could not even bear to touch him...

'Draco I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I've had enough,' Harry said. 'If you're really not going to tell anyone... Well, I don't understand why, but thank you. But you have no right to pry any further into my life. Now please, just leave.'

Harry got up off of his bed, and made his way into the dormitory bathroon, closing the door firmly behind him. Draco hesitated. He needed to find a way to make Harry talk, but he was worried that pushing him into it might just make things worse. He sat in silence for a few moments, before coming to a decision. He would leave, give Harry time to think, and approach him again in a few days. He wasn't happy with the idea, but what else could he do?

He got up off the bed, and slowly made his way to the door leading out of the dormitory. As he passed the bathroom door, he paused. He could hear crying coming from inside. He sighed, but carried on walking. Harry would not talk to him today, he was sure of it. He wouldn't give up though. He was a Malfoy, and as his father always told him, 'Malfoys _never_ quit!' He would make Harry talk, no matter what it took. He just needed to show Harry that he could trust him...

* * *

A/N I wasn't entirely sure about this, but I think the story needed a chapter like this to make it more realistic. I really don't think Harry would just suddenly open up to Draco straight away right? Feel free to disagree! Any other advice/ criticism you think might help improve the story is also greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks to Vohx. All the little corrections/ advice are really appreciated!

Also, obviously this is set after the fourth book, but there was no Dementor attack during the summer, and so Harry wasn't removed from Privet Drive. It's also the first week back at school. None of this is overly important to the story, but it just means that the memories Draco witnessed go right up about until a week before this story.

Anyway, that's all, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_As he passed the bathroom door, he paused. He could hear crying coming from inside. He sighed, but carried on walking. Harry would not talk to him today, he was sure of it. He wouldn't give up though. He was a Malfoy, and as his father always told him, 'Malfoys never quit!' He would make Harry talk, no matter what it took. He just needed to show Harry that he could trust him..._

Harry closed the door firmly behind him, and leaned up against the cold, smooth surface of the bathroom wall. His face was burning. He felt tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes, and quickly locked the door. He didn't want anyone walking in on him like this. The last thing he needed was for anyone else to find out something was wrong. At this thought he began to sob, loudly. After all the effort he had put in to making sure no-one ever found out, after the years of masks and half-truths, he had been found out. He turned away from the door, one thought reverberating in his mind. _Malfoy knew_. _MALFOY_, of all people! He groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, leaving his cupboard unlocked! He _knew _Malfoy had been sneaking around outside the Gryffindor Common Room! He should have know it would only have been a matter of time before he managed to get in. After all, _he_had managed to get into the Slytherin Common Room in his second year. He, of all people should have known it was possible.

He moved over to the mirror and began to examine his own reflection in it. Now that he had calmed down slightly, he could see that his face was ghostly pale. Even the slight flush of colour his onslaught of emotion had produced had faded, leaving him paler, and more drawn looking that ever. He slowly lifted his jumper up over his head, and let it fall to the floor. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he began, almost subconsciously, to trace the scars and cuts that covered his torso. Evidence of the beating he had faced just last week, days before he had returned to Hogwarts.

_'Boy!' Vernon called up the stairs._

_Harry rolled over on his bed, desperate to escape back into sleep. For once, he had managed to get a few hours of peace. He had woken up in the early hours of the morning again, screaming and crying. Visions of what had happened in the graveyard still haunted him most nights, but somehow, he had managed to fall back to sleep, miraculously making it through to dawn without any more nightmares. He couldn't remember the last time he had got any decent sleep at all, and he was loathed to get up now, knowing it would be a long time before he got any again._

_'BOY!' Vernon roared. 'Get out here NOW!'_

_Harry sighed, before sitting up, and putting on his glasses. Angering his uncle before the day had even begun was _not _a good idea. He made his way over to the door, and opened it very slightly. His uncle was stood on the stairs, glaring at him. He grunted at the sight that Harry was up, before embarking on his daily ritual of issuing Harry with orders to do every single menial task he could possibly think up. Harry listened in silence while his uncle ran off his list of chores for today._

_'Right, now me, Dudley and Petunia are going out today, and never you mind where! When we get back I expect every single job done, or believe me, _boy, _there will be HELL to pay!'_

_With this, Vernon turned and walked back down the stairs and out of the house._

_Hours later, Harry had washed and cleaned just about every surface in the house. He had watered plants, mopped floors, washed dishes and cleaned the oven. He was just about ready to collapse. With a sort of savage satisfaction, he threw down the dishcloth he had just been using._

_'Done', he said to himself, before walking back up to his bedroom and flopping onto his bed._

_A couple of hours later, he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and the tell-tale sounds of his uncle. He was obviously _not_ in a good mood..._

_'How DARE they?! HOW DARE THEY?!'_

_'Vernon, dear', came Aunt Petunia's low, and somewhat worried voice. 'Come on now, wait till we get inside, you're making a scene!'_

_Harry heard his uncle grumbling, before the door opened downstairs, and the three Dursleys entered the house._

_'Thats IT!', his uncle exploded, the second the door was closed behind them. 'I've had it up to HERE with _their _lot. It's bad enough we have one living in the house, but to show up on a family day out, asking why he hasn't been replying to their letters, that's TOO far. TOO FAR!'_

_Harry froze. They hadn't ... Oh God please say they hadn't ..._

_'BOY!' Vernon screamed_

_Harry felt every muscle in his body tense, knowing what was about to happen. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hadn't he specifically told his friends he might not be able to write for a while?! Of course he hadn't told them why, he thought they might react rather strongly to hearing that Hedwig had been locked up... But why would they do this?! Now _he _was going to pay for them having shown up on the Dursley's day out! He felt tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes. It would be even harder to take today. He hadn't eaten in nearly three days, and was exhausted from the chores he had been left to do. He took a deep breath, and managed, somehow, to make his legs get up, and move across to the door. It took all the strength he had to stop himself from running back to his bed and cowering underneath it, as he had done when he was little, but he had learnt from experience. It would only be worse if he kept them waiting. He slowly opened the door, and came face to face with his uncle, a manic gleam in his eyes, and a studded belt in his hand._

_'You'll pay for this, BOY!' he spat, before advancing on Harry. 'I'm going to enjoy this...'_

With a gasp Harry brought himself back to the present. For a second, he could still hear his uncle's threat reverberating around the room, could still see his uncle standing in front of him, belt in hand... He cried out, but then it was gone, and all that was left was the image in the mirror. The aftermath of that little event. His torso was more bruising than normal skin, and there were cuts and scars all the way down his back. He usually avoided looking in the mirror. He found it hard to believe that the person looking back out of it was really him. But what happened today had broken down some kind of invisible barrier Harry had managed to build up over the years. This _was _him, and it wasn't something he could avoid any longer. Tears began flowing freely down his face, and he quickly put up silencing spells around the bathroom, before continuing his own examination of his body. As he traced the lines of both fresh and longed healed injuries across his chest, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to what Malfoy had said.

_'There are people who care about you Harry... They'd want to help...'_

He let out a small, derisive laugh. What did Malfoy know? Harry was a freak, and he knew it. He wouldn't risk the few close friendships he had by showing them just how much of a freak he was. Malfoy was insane if he thought talking to Ron and Hermione would help. They'd get scared, run away, leave him... Harry felt his breathing become erratic at this thought, and he began to panic. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. No, that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't be alone. Not again... He pulled his jumper back on over his head, and charmed any evidence of tears off of his face. He removed the silencing charms from the room, and turned back to the mirror. He smiled sadly at his reflection.

'I'm sorry', he whispered. 'But we just can't let anyone know'.

With that, he turned his back on the mirror, and walked silently out of the room.

* * *

A/N Soooo, what do you think? (points at review button) lol

As always, any comments/ advice/ criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you so much for taking the time to review, so glad you're all enjoying the story!

In this chapter I've used some lines from the actual book. You'll know which ones they are. Obviously, they're not mine.

Anyway, I promised Sererus'girl5690 I'd try and write a slightly longer chapter this time, so here you go! The changes in perspective are indicated, and alternate between Harry and Draco. It's obvious who's talking. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Draco woke the next morning, feeling as though a heavy cloud was hanging over the room, suffocating him. As he struggled to remember what had happened to make him feel like this, the image of a skinny, black-haired child entered his mind...

_'No, please!'_

_'Shut up boy, shut up!'_

_A belt flying through the air, a young boy's terrified screams ..._

Draco cried out, as he remembered the events of the night before. _Potter..._

He scowled slightly, mentally berating himself for allowing it to affect him so much. He shouldn't even care about what he had seen! He was the Prince of Slytherin for Gods sake! Haughty, untouchable... _A ruthless, heartless, inconsiderate bastard_? He felt immediately saddened by this thought, as he remembered Harry's reaction to him last night. He shook his head vigorously, attempting to shake such foolish thoughts from his mind. Why should he care if Potter thought he was heartless? Potter was an arrogant, stuck-up git. He should be glad he had something on him now, something to taunt him about! For a moment, Draco began to feel almost like himself again, planning how next to get at Potter and his friends. But then he remembered the child's face he had seen in the Penseive, and remembered how scared and lost he had felt when he saw the defeat in Harry's eyes. He began to cry.

As he wept, he tried desperately to reason with himself. But it was no use. Tears were now flowing freely down his face, and he quickly put up silencing charms around his bed.

_'Dam you Potter'_, he thought to himself, as he quickly pulled his bed covers back up over his head.

.o0o.

Harry woke the next morning, took down the silencing and blocking spells he now used to hide his nightmares from his roomates, and found his ears were immediately filled with the all too familiar sound of Ron swearing loudly in the bed next to him. He smiled to himself.

'What's up today then Ron?' he asked, sounding amused even to his ears.

'Seamus,' Ron growled, 'The stupid git's nicked my robes!'

Harry laughed. As long as Seamus' pranks weren't directed at him, they were quite amusing really.

He rolled over, put on his glasses, and then gasped as he caught sight of the slightly open cupboard, with the rippling light of his Pensieve creeping out. He froze, suddenly remembering the events of the previous night.

'Shit,' he whispered.

'What?'

'Nothing, Ron', he replied hurriedly, 'it's nothing'.

He rolled over on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself. It would be fine. He'd fake it, like he did every other day. No-one would know the difference. _Except Malfoy..._Harry shuddered ever so slightly. If the slimy git told anyone... He knew Malfoy had said he wouldn't, but that did absolutely nothing to calm the ever-growing feeling of anxiety Harry could feel building up somewhere in the lower region of his gut. He didn't trust Malfoy, and it wouldn't be the first time he had gone back on his word.

Suddenly feeling extremely nauseous, Harry rolled over onto his side and scrambled out of bed. Taking a few deep breaths, he got up, and made his way to the bathroom. There was nothing he could do about it now, he'd just have to hope and pray Malfoy kept his word. Harry snorted slightly at this thought. _Yeah right_...

.o0o.

As Draco entered the Great Hall that morning, having finally managed to calm himself, he quickly scanned the room. _He wasn't t__here._He made his way over to the Slytherin table, not entirely sure whether he felt relieved or disappointed. Part of him was still determined to get Harry to talk, but he found himself wrestling with his own conscience every time he thought of it. How could know this, and not use it against Potter?! Besides, he could not for the life of him figure out how he was going to get him to talk anyway. Helping himself to a slice of toast, he continued contemplating what to do.

'Morning Draco!'

Draco merely grunted in response, not even looking up to see who it was who had greeted him. Harry had just walked through the door. He looked... well, _normal_. Exactly as he had looked every day for the past four years. '_He's good at hiding his emotions, isn't he?' _Draco thought to himself. To his great surprise, he felt immensly sad as he realised this. For four years, Draco had seen Harry Potter, laughing and joking. Gryffindor's Golden Boy! But it was all fake. All of it it. Had he _ever_ actually been happy?

'Draco! Look at me you git!'

Draco scowled slightly as a shrill voice interrupted his musings. _Pansy._

'Will you please refrain from squealing in my ear quite so early in the morning?' Draco asked stiffly. 'It's rather unpleasant.'

Pansy huffed.

'Well, if you hadn't been so busy staring over at the Gryffindor table, then I wouldn't of had to squeal, would I?! What were you looking at?'

Draco paused for a moment. If he chose not to tell Pansy now, he was passing up a chance to spread some serious shit on Potter. But if he did, Harry would never forgive him. He sat there for a moment, surprised that Pansy couldn't see, or at least hear the cogs in his brain working furiously. Eventually, he looked back up at her. Oh God, the Slytherins were never going to forget this if they found out...

'Nothing', he said, 'it's nothing'.

Pansy peered suspiciously at him for a moment, but then turned away, apparently choosing to forget his slightly odd behaviour. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He realised, that he'd made his decision as soon as he saw the first memory in Harry's Penseive really, but now, it seemed somehow more real.

He turned to face the Gryffindor table again, and quickly found Harry's face among his housemates. He was laughing loudly, mask firmly back in place. As he leaned across the table to talk to Granger, he caught Malfoy's eye. Malfoy smiled, ever so slightly, and almost laughed out loud at the shock that flashed across Harry's face. He saw Weasley turn to look at Harry, and saw Harry quickly turn his expression back to neutral. Draco scowled at this. He knew that Harry hadn't told his friends what had been going on, but didn't they ever ask? Weasley was clearly oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong, turning back to his almost inhumane stack of pancakes before Harry could even answer his questioning look.

'Idiotic mudblood-lover,' Draco muttered to himself

'What?' Pansy asked.

Draco sighed. 'Nothing, my _dear,_' wondering where on Earth she got her 'gossip ears' from, as Draco liked to call them. However softly he spoke, she never missed a bloody thing...

.o0o.

Harry sat, in shock, for a moment. Had Malfoy just _smiled at him_?! And not a smirk either, an actual genuine smile! Ron turned to look at him, and Harry quickly wiped any signs of shock off of his face. Just as he was preparing a lie as to why he had literally frozen in his seat, Ron turned back to his breakfast. Harry snorted. Typical. The only time Ron wasn't thinking about food was when he was arguing with Hermione. And even then, the simple offer of a trip to the kitchens could generally calm him down. Harry had been hinting at Ron ask Hermione out since they'd got back to school, but he, dense as ever, had completely missed it. Harry silently cursed his friend's complete inability to pick up on _anything_! _'Ah, but if he wasn't so slow, he might have figured certain things out by now...'_ an annoying voice piped up in Harry's head. True, Harry thought. It was certainly true that Ron had never picked up, in over four years of friendship, that Harry was far from happy most of the time. Had never wondered why Harry refused point-blank to change in front of anyone. He sighed. Yes, it was definitely better that Ron could be dense at times.

'_**Harry**_!'

Harry jumped, knocking over a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

'Harry, I've been calling you for the past five minutes!' Hermione started, clearly put-out. 'Do you _ever_ pay attention to what's going on?'

Harry grinned, slightly sheepishly.

'Never mind', Hermione sighed, still sounding faintly annoyed. 'We have to go. Potions'.

Harry stood up, feeling a familiar sense of dread creeping over him. It was their first potions lesson since they'd been back at school, and was not something Harry was looking forward to.

'Don't worry Harry', Hermione said soothingly, any trace of annoyance now cleared from her face. 'Snape's on our side, remember? Maybe he'll be a bit better this year.'

Ron snorted. 'Yeah right! He might be in the Order, Hermione, but he's still a git.'

Harry chuckled slightly to himself slightly, as Ron and Hermione launched into one of their frequent arguments. They had filled him in on what they had been up to over the Summer on the Hogwarts Express. The Order, Grimmauld Place (although they hadn't been able to say where it was), Snape's roll as a spy, everything. And Harry had been fuming. After all he'd done, all he'd_ been through_, Dumbledore still didn't feel the need to let him know a thing. No-one had even checked up on him during the summer to make sure he was ok! No-one ever did. If they had, maybe he wouldn't have to hide when he was getting changed... He hadn't let on though. He never did. He'd nodded, and looked interested, and looked surprised, at all the right moments, but inside he had been absolutely livid. It wouldn't gain anything for him to lose his temper though. He'd just have to... what was that phrase Hermione used? 'Grin and bear it'. Well, he thought savagely, he was used to that. One more thing to hide shouldn't make much difference...

.o0o.

'Before we start today's lesson,' Snape began, glaring at the class in front of him, 'I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure.'

Malfoy noticed that Snape's eyes lingered on Longbottom as he said this. He smirked. That squib would never pass. Idiot...

'After this year, many of you will cease studying with me,' Snape continued. 'I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.'

Malfoy noticed that this time, Snape was looking at Harry as he said this, with utter contempt in his eyes. Draco had never really noticed before, he was always too busy trying to anger Harry himself, but Snape _hated _him! Not in the way he hated all Gryffindors on principal, but genuinely loathed him. No wonder Harry was bad at potions. How on Earth could you concentrate knowing your teacher had it in for you that badly?!

About halfway through the lesson, Draco realised that the class' attention was no longer on their work. He turned around to find Snape leant over Harry's potion, sneering at him through the grey steam now issuing from his cauldron.

'Tell me, Potter,' came Snape's voice through the dungeon, 'can you read?'

Draco laughed, but stopped almost immediately at the death-glare Harry was now giving him. He flushed, then stared in horror as Snape vanished Harry's potion. He couldn't do that!

'Detention, Potter.'

Draco found himself seething at what Snape had just done. It was unfair! Harry's potion was no worse than most other peoples'! Granted, it was nowhere near as good as his... but still! Then he stopped, as an idea hit him.

'Professor Snape', Malfoy called.

'Yes, Draco.'

'Sir, aren't you busy tonight? With a staff meeting?'

Snape paused for a moment. 'Possibly, Mr Malfoy, though I do not see why it is any concern of yours...'

'Well, sir, you're not going to be able to give Potter his detention, and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to miss out. Of course, as a prefect, I could always cover the detention for you. You know I'd make sure he served it in a most... appropriate way', Draco said, grinning evilly at his teacher.

Snape looked at him for a moment, apparently considering what Draco had just said.

'Thank you Draco', he finally said. 'Potter, you will be here at eight o'clock tonight to serve detention with Mr Malfoy. I will leave it up to him to decide how you will serve it. Mr Malfoy, keep it no later than eleven o'clock please.' With this, he turned and walked out of the dungeon.

Draco could feel, rather than see, the glares every Griffindor in the room was giving him. He cringed slightly, before composing himself. He had to get Harry alone, and this was the only way he could think of doing it. It would be worth it, he reasoned, if it made Harry talk to him.

'Crabbe, Goyle', he called. He may still think he was doing the right thing, but he wasn't stupid, and he most certainly wasn't going to attempt leaving a room full of angry Griffindors without his lackeys...

* * *

A/N Sooo...? What do you think? I know, it's quite a slow story, but I don't want to rush it.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone whose taken the time to review, please review again and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews!

I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update again. I have one more chapter nearly finished, but it might be a bit longer after that... sorry!

* * *

'Don't go! Just don't show up!'

'_Ron_, Harry can't just skip a detention!' Hermione said, sounding utterly horrified.

'You know Snape will just find out anyway Ron,' Harry said wearily. 'I'm better off just going. If I don't, Snape will just know I think this is even worse than a detention with him, and probably end up letting Malfoy take all of my detentions!'

'He's right, Ron,' Hermione said, 'Just, be careful Harry', she finished, worry etched onto her face.

'If he tries anything, I'll fucking kill him...'

'Ron!' Hermione reprimanded.

'Don't worry,' Harry said quickly, wanting to avoid yet another argument between the two. 'It'll be fine. Even if he does try anything, I mean, come on, we all know I could beat Malfoy in a duel with my hands tied behind my back!'

He grinned over at Ron, who laughed. Hermione just looked even more worried.

'Harry, please. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?'

'I won't Hermione. It'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you both later, ok?' With this, Harry turned and walked towards the Portrait Hole.

As soon as he was out of the Common Room, Harry donned his Invisibility Cloak, and slid down onto the cold, stone floor, tears already making their way up into his eyes. Oh God... This was going to be awful. Whatever he'd said to calm Ron and Hermione down was a load of crap. He was dreading this... He'd actually allowed himself to think, for that one stupid moment when Malfoy smiled at him, that he might actually be telling the truth about keeping things a secret. But Potions had destroyed that idea... He'd been the same, sneering Malfoy as always, laughing when Snape vanished Harry's potion, and jumping at the chance to torment him further. He knew that was why Malfoy had offered to take the detention... He'd spent years avoiding this, _years_, and now one stupid mistake meant that he was going to have to spend a whole evening with Malfoy, reliving some of the worst moments of his pathetic little life. Malfoy would destroy the mask he had built for himself, he was sure of it. He had already seen through it... Harry's heart began beating violently again, as he struggled to remember how to breath. _What if his friends found out_?

He closed his eyes and lent his head back against the wall, desperately trying to hold back the tears now threatening to spill down his cheeks. He took a minute to calm himself, before taking a deep breath, and standing up. Sitting here wouldn't do him any good, he had decided. He would have to face Malfoy sooner or later. He straightened the Invisibility Cloak, making sure he was completely covered, and slowly began making his way towards the dungeons, feeling as though, with every step, he was drawing closer and closer to his demise...

.o0o.

Draco was pacing back and forth across the dungeon classroom as he waited for Harry to arrive, getting increasingly more nervous. The sound of his watch ticking seemed almost unbearably loud in the otherwise silent room. _What on earth was he going to say_? He had absolutely no experience in comforting people. It was something he avoided, usually, at all costs. But Harry didn't have anyone else... he had to help. Minutes seemed to crawl by as he waited for Harry to arrive. But he was sure he would come. He wouldn't want even more trouble from Professor Snape...

Draco heard the door of the classroom open, and looked up at once. Harry was standing in the doorway, a cold look of determination in his eye.

'Malfoy,' he said curtly. He moved into the room, and sat down on the chair placed in front of the teacher's desk.

'Harry, I... well... I just... I thought if... Hi,' Draco finished lamely.

Harry snorted.

'Harry, about the other night...'

'I don't want to talk about it Malfoy.'

'But Harry...'

'That's not why I'm here Malfoy!' Harry said, sounding angry now. He paused, a look of confusion passing over his face. 'Why are you calling me Harry?'

'I... what?'

'You're calling me Harry. I hadn't noticed before. Why?'

'Oh... I... Well...'

'Stuttering a lot today, aren't you?' Harry said, and Draco was surprised to detect an almost friendly, teasing tone to his voice.

Draco gave him a small, hesitant smile. Harry did not return it. Draco sighed.

'Look, Harry, I know you hate me. Merlin knows I've given you reason to... But... But I want to get over all that.' He moved his chair so that he was sat in front of Harry. 'I know you won't tell anybody what your Uncle does to you...'

Harry tensed at this.

'... but I know now, don't I? So why not talk to me about it?'

Harry stared at him for a moment, apparently considering what Draco had just said.

'Why haven't you told anyone?' he said, eventually.

Draco blinked, surprised at the question. 'Because, well... because you don't have anyone else, and... and I thought you might need someone to talk to.'

'Well why have you been such a prick today then?!' Harry yelled.

'I... what?' Draco stammered, shocked by Harry's sudden outburst.

'If you want to help me so much, then why are you still being such a git!? This morning, you laughed when Snape vanished my potion. Then you find a way to keep me in a detention I wouldn't otherwise of had to go to. Then in Charms today, you practically burst a gut laughing at me when I couldn't get that stupid wand movement right. Then in History Of Magic you...'

'Ok, ok!' Draco interrupted. 'Ok, I get it. I'm an arsehole, happy?'

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, apparently in shock.

'Look,' Draco started again, 'I know I can be a stuck-up prick sometimes, and I know I've been a complete arse to you, but I honestly do want to help. When I saw... Well, when I realised...' he paused for a moment, unsure how to go on. 'I've never been more angry in my life,' he finished, finding, as he said the words, that they were completely true.

He looked at Harry, unable to read what he was thinking.

'Please Harry, I want to help. Just talk to me.'

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but it was a while before any sound came out.

'I... You... But why do you want to help _me_?' he managed to stammer out eventually, 'I'm a _freak_! Even my own family hate me...'

Draco felt anger bubbling up inside him as he heard this. 'You are not a freak, Harry. How can you think that!?'

Harry looked up at him, and Draco felt his heart almost break at the misery and defeat he saw in his eyes.

'Yes I am,' he whispered. 'I know I am.'

'Harry...'

'Just stop, ok!' Harry cried, his eyes now shining with tears. 'Stop it! Stop _pretending _you care, stop _pretending_ I'm something worth caring about!'

Draco sat, stunned into silence at what was now spilling out of Harry's mouth.

'I'm worthless, I know I am. Why the hell else would my own family hate me so much!?' Harry was slightly hysterical by this point, 'why else would they beat me, and starve me, and lock me up each year? Because I'm a FREAK!'

Draco stared in horror as Harry now collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, still shouting incoherently into the stone floor of the dungeon. He felt more helpless than he had ever felt in his life. He slid off of his chair, and moved slowly to where Harry was knelt, crying, on the floor.

'Harry, look at me.' Harry ignored him. 'Look at me!'

Harry looked up at Draco, tears shining in his eyes.

'Harry, your... relatives,' he spat, 'are worthless scum. They do those things to you because you're special, and they don't understand you.' Draco had expected another snort from Harry at this, but found that he was simply gazing up at Draco, apparently too astonished to speak. 'You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Ok? You're a wizard. It is not your fault any of these things happen to you. Don't ever think it is.'

Harry stared up at Draco for a minute, before slowly wiping his hand across his eyes, and pulling himself up into a sitting position.

'How do you know?' he asked, tentatively.

'What?'

'How do you know I'm not a freak?'

'Because of all the reasons I just said Harry.'

'Because I'm... special?'

'Yes.'

Harry looked at him for a moment, eyes wide in surprise. Then he burst out laughing.

'Special? Seriously, Malfoy?! If I'm so special, then how come they can do all those things to me, hey? If I'm so special, then why aren't I living somewhere where I'm taken care of, where people look after me?'

Malfoy sat there, at a complete loss as to what to say.

'If I'm so special, why has no-one, in _15 years_, ever come to check how the Dursleys were treating me? They left me there, Malfoy, all of them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, even the Weasleys. They never bothered even to check.'

Draco noticed, with a stab of fear, that the hollow, defeated look had returned to Harry's eyes. He turned away from Draco, pulled his knees up to chest, and sat there, unmoving. Draco sat, staring at him for a few moments. What in the name of Merlin was he going to do now? Minutes passed, and then Harry started talking, muttering really, apparently unaware that he was speaking out loud.

.o0o.

_'He has no right, no right to bring up these things,'_ Harry thought, furiously to himself. _'I was fine, just fine, and then he comes along and screws everything up! I don't want to remember, I don't want to! He won't make me remember, he can't!'_ Harry began rocking back and forth. _'What if he tells them, what if he tells them!? Oh I can't cope without Ron and Hermione, I really can't! They'll leave me, I know they will. Don't make me remember, please, don't make me remember...'_

.o0o.

Draco sat, horrified at what he was hearing.

'Harry?' he asked, softly. 'Harry?'

Harry head jolted upwards.

'Harry, I won't make you do anything, ok? I promise.'

Harry sat there, slowly rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards...

'But I can't leave you now. You must understand that? I can't leave you like this...'

They sat in silence for a while.

'Harry...'

Before Draco could finish what he had been about to say, he heard Harry speak, so softly he had to strain to hear him.

'It... it started when I was two...'

Draco sat, frozen, unwilling even to breath lest it caused Harry to stop.

'He... He said I'd been bad,' Harry said. 'I made a sock fly off of the washing line because I couldn't reach it. He said I'd been bad, so I wouldn't get any dinner. Then... then he hit me. I got a bruise. A big bruise, right on my cheek. He told me if anyone asked, I had to tell them I fell. I didn't understand. I didn't understand what I'd done.'

Harry was still rocking backwards and forwards, as if this was somehow helping him to cope with the memories Draco was sure he was now reliving.

'I cried and cried, all night long in my cupboard...'

Draco winced at this.

'... In the morning, he just told me to stop whining, and said that I was never to do, 'that freaky stuff again'. I tried, really, I tried, but it just kept happening. I didn't mean to...'

'What else did you do Harry?'

'I... I... I turned the inside of my cupboard blue, I made Dudley's broken toy aeroplane fly, I made my teacher's hair change colour, I flew onto the school roof, I made a jumper shrink, I let a snake loose at the zoo...'

Draco just stared at Harry, as he babbled on about all the 'bad' things he had done. He was powerful. More powerful than Draco had ever realised. All he had managed to do before Hogwarts was make his teddy fly across his room towards him, and even then it didn't always make it all the way to the bed...

'... I blew up my aunt...'

'_What_?!'

'My aunt. She came over, and she was insulting my parents. I got so angry... and the next thing I knew, she was blown up like a giant human balloon!' Harry laughed, sounding slightly hysterical now, 'I ran away then... that was just before third year...'

'Merlin Harry...'

'I know, I told you! I told you I was a freak! 'Special' indeed...'

'You are! Merlin, I don't think I've ever met anyone as powerful as you were at such a young age!'

Harry stopped babbling at this.

'Harry, you don't even realise how extraordinary you are, do you?' He got up, and walked around Harry so that he was facing him. He sat down, and brought his face down so it was at the same level as the other boy's. He reached out and touched Harry's shoulder, and was amazed when he didn't instantly pull away. He moved forward, slowly inching his way closer to the other boy.

'Harry, you have got to stop thinking the things your uncle says are true.'

Harry kept looking at the floor.

'Harry, please, just look at me...'

He sighed, as Harry continued staring, refusing to raise his eyes to meet Draco's.

'Just... just think about what I've said Harry, ok?' Then he held out his arms, and to his surprise, as much as Harry's, pulled the boy into a hug. Harry froze, though out of fear or shock Draco couldn't tell. He just held him there. _'Merlin, he's thin!'_, Draco thought to himself. _'I can feel every rib in his chest...'_ Draco didn't know how long they sat there. Eventually, he felt Harry relax into his arms, and felt fresh tears which weren't his, rolling down his cheek. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He could feel Harry's breath against his neck, and felt, rather than heard him speak.

'Thank you.'

'You don't have to thank me, Harry,' Draco replied. 'From now on, I'm here whenever you need me.' And he meant it, he realised, more than he had ever meant anything before in his life.

* * *

A/N As always, please let me know what you think! -looks pointedly at reveiw button and grins-

Till next time :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I had my final maths GSCE today, which means... I never have to do maths ever again! :D

And so, in honour of this momentous occasion (I really don't like maths :p) here's another chapter!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Over 50 now! -grins-

Again, a couple of direct quotes from the book in here... sadly, still not mine...

* * *

'Where have you been?!' Hermione shrieked, flinging herself onto Harry as he walked through the portrait hole. 'Oh my God, we've been so worried!'

'Yeah, seriously mate, you nearly gave her a heart attack!'

'Oh shut up Ron,' Hermione snapped. 'You were just as bad.'

Ron flushed at this, but remained silent.

'What, you didn't think Malfoy was gonna let me off early did you?' Harry joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

'No, but Professor Snape told him not to keep you past eleven...' Hermione said, now sounding suspicious. 'Even if he kept you right until the last minute, where on earth have you been for the past hour and a half!?'

Harry paused, _why hadn't he come up with a cover story?!_ 'I was... I went for a walk,' he said.

'For an _hour and a half_?' asked Hermione, sounding completely incredulous. 'Harry please, we're not idiots!'

'I just needed some time to think, ok?' Harry started, feeling more and more angry as Hermione went on. It wasn't any of her business where he'd been! He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It would just make them even more suspicious if he lost his temper... 'I'm sorry, ok? I just... I just needed some time on my own.'

Hermione's expression changed at once. 'Oh Harry, no, we're sorry...'

'What?' Ron exclaimed. 'What the hell am I sorry for?!'

'Ron, stop being so insensitive!', Hermione reprimanded at once. 'If Harry needs time to be alone sometimes, after... well, after last summer, then that's perfectly understandable.' She turned back to Harry now, 'Harry, we're sorry. We understand completely if you need time on your own sometimes, especially with everything the Daily Prophet's been writing about you...'

The mention of this made Harry's blood boil. That moronic newspaper should be the least of Harry's worries at the moment, but it enraged him nonetheless even to think of the absurdities it had been writing about him since last summer...

'... I know that must be hard to deal with, but... well, just let us know next time, ok? We worry about you...'

Harry was seething. Anyone else looking on the scene would be praising Hermione for her understanding and compassion... He had to work hard to conceal a look of disgust this thought. How _dare_ she sit there and pretend to be so understanding!? How dare she be so _patronising_!? _She had no idea..._ Neither of them did.

'Of course,' he said, smiling at them. 'Yeah, I'll let you know next time.'

'Thank you Harry,' Hermione said, smiling at him. 'Well, I'm going to bed then. Goodnight.' She turned and walked up the stairs.

'Yeah, me too mate, see you upstairs.' With that, Ron followed Hermione up to the dormitories, leaving Harry alone in the Common Room.

Harry waited until he was sure both of them were gone, before sinking down into an armchair in front of the fire, deep in thought. He had just spent over four hours with _Draco Malfoy_, and felt _better_ for it! Yesterday, the idea would have seemed ludicrous to him, but, much as Harry found it difficult to believe, Draco had actually _helped_ him! _'Draco?_, a voice in his head piped up. Yes, Harry thought, defiantly. Draco. He had helped him more in four hours than Ron and Hermione had managed in four years. It seemed utterly ridiculous not to call him by his given name.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, staring into the fire, only that by the time he finally got up out of the armchair, and headed up to the dormitories, the flames had all but burned out, leaving nothing but charcoaled wood in their place.

.o0o.

_Harry heard him coming, but it was too late._

_'Boy!' his uncle bellowed, as he made his way up the stairs._

_Harry looked around his room, frantically looking for an escape route. But there was nothing. There never was..._

_The door of his room burst open, and was suddenly filled with the bulky form of his maniacal uncle._

_'What in God's name do you think you are doing?' he yelled across the room at a now frozen Harry. 'We have guests boy, _guests_! They do not want to hear you banging around up here like some kind of animal! I have warned you once already today about causing trouble. I will not tell you again...'_

_He started across the room towards Harry, and Harry did nothing to stop him. There was nothing he could do. He had tried fighting, he had tried begging, and pleading, but nothing worked..._

_'How many times do I have to do this before I finally beat some sense into you?!' his uncle screamed._

_Harry slowly slid down the wall, knowing what was coming, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He just closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to start..._

_Then he started screaming..._

.o0o.

'_Harry_...'

'**_Harry_**!'

Harry felt himself snap back to consciousness, and realised, at the same moment, that he had been screaming out loud. He also dimly registered that it was pitch black outside the dormitory windows, and that all it's inhabitants were dressed in pyjamas, in various states of sleepiness.

'Harry, are you ok?' Ron asked, looking deathly pale.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine,' Harry mumbled.

'Sure he is...'

'What was that?' Ron asked, whipping round furiously, searching for the culprit.

'Well, he's obviously not alright, I mean, look at him!' Harry recognised Seamus' voice. 'He's off his bloody head! First the stories about You-Know-Who, then refusing to speak about what actually happened, and now he's waking the whole room up, screaming in the middle of the night!'

The room went silent at this outburst, and Harry could feel Ron tense up beside him.

'What, you don't believe him about You-Know-Who?!' Ron asked, clearly incensed.

'No, I don't', Seamus answered coolly.

'Look, just calm down Seamus, alright,' came Dean's voice from over by his bed.

'No, I will not!' he yelled, turning to face Harry once more. 'You know, my mother didn't want me to come back this year Harry? Didn't want me sharing a dormitory with a head-case like you!'

'She believes the Daily Prophet...' Harry whispered. It wasn't a question, and everyone in the room knew it.

'Maybe,' Seamus replied, looking slightly sheepish, but nevertheless defiant. 'Look... what _did _happen that night when... you know, when... with Cedric Diggory and all?'

'What are you asking me for?' Harry retorted, for once, letting his anger get the better of him. 'Just read the _Daily Prophet _like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know.'

'Don't you have a go at my mother,' Seamus snapped.

'I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!' shouted Harry.

'**Quiet**!' Ron bellowed. 'That's enough! Seamus, shut up. You have a problem with Harry, fine, but don't bring it up minutes after he's woken up from Merlin knows what kind of nightmare!'

'Don't tell me to...'

'I said **shut up**! Now go back to bed, all of you, before I call McGonagall up here.'

Shooting Ron and Harry glares that would make a Basalisk proud, Seamus eventually walked back over to his own bed, pulling the curtains closed around him. Ron turned back to Harry.

'Harry, are you alright,' he asked again, genuine concern etched onto his features.

'Yeah. I'm fine, really.'

'What was it?'

'Just... just a nightmare...'

'About last summer... About Cedric?'

Harry hesitated for a moment. 'Yeah, about last summer.'

Ron nodded. 'Ok, well just try and get some sleep, yeah?'

'Yeah, thanks. Goodnight Ron.'

'Night.'

Harry lay on his back, waiting for the sounds of Ron's snoring to let him know that he'd drifted off to sleep. Then he quickly got out his wand, and put up silencing charms around his bed, just in case... 'You can't know Ron,' he whispered to himself. 'You just can't...'

.o0o.

As Draco lay in bed, the conversation he'd had with Harry just hours before played over and over in his head.

_'It started when I was two... He said I'd been bad... he hit me... I didn't understand... I cried and cried, all night long in my cupboard... I told you I was a freak...'_

Draco shuddered as he remembered that word... _'I'm a freak!'_ What a thing to tell a child! And the worst part? He knew that Harry honestly believed it.

He turned over in his bed, trying to get comfortable. It was impossible. How the hell was he meant to sleep after this?! After hour upon hour of tossing and turning, Draco finally admitted defeat. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He silently slipped out of bed, pulled a jumper on over his pyjamas, and crept down into the Slytherin Common Room. It was empty. The clock on the wall told Draco that it was just gone three in the morning. He made his way over to an armchair, and sunk down into it.

He had thought the hardest part would be getting Harry to open up for the first time, but Draco could see now that the abuse had affected Harry even more so than he had initially thought.

_'What if he tells them, what if he tells them!? They'll leave me, I know they will. Don't make me remember, please, don't make me remember...'_

He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he remembered how afraid Harry had sounded. Desolate, alone... Like a lost little boy...

.o0o.

_'Come here Draco!'_

_Draco laughed, as his mother called out to him in a playful voice, arms spread wide open. He ran towards her, allowing her to sweep him up into a huge hug._

_'Oh, I've missed you so much,' she crooned, gently running her fingers through his hair. 'Come on, let's get you home.'_

_Draco turned the trolley carrying his trunk and owl, and headed towards the barrier leading out of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As he reached the barrier however, he stopped, feeling suddenly as though someone was watching him. He turned, to find a young Harry Potter, staring at him, tears shining in his somehow startling green eyes, cuts covering his arms. Draco frowned slightly. He didn't look much older than four..._

_'Boy!'_

_Draco whipped round, to find an impossibly large man standing behind at the other end of the platform, glaring at the young Harry._

_Harry screamed, and ran towards Draco, arms reaching out to him desperately, as though he was the last lifeboat in the middle of a freezing ocean. Draco opened his arms, and scooped the little boy up. All of a sudden, the platform and everyone on it vanished._

_'Where are we Draco?' the little Harry asked, tears still filling his eyes._

_'I don't know Harry.'_

_'Is my uncle coming back?' Harry asked, fear now filling his voice._

_'No,' Draco answered. 'No Harry, he's never coming back.'_

_'Oh... ok,' the little boy said happily, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. He smiled, and Draco gasped. All the pain and fear which were usually in Harry's eyes were gone._ _'Thank you Draco,' the little boy whispered..._

.o0o.

Draco woke with a start, noticing at once that daylight was now filtering through the windows in the back wall of the Common Room, giving the room it's usual greenish-tinge. He hadn't even realised he'd drifted off to sleep! He thought back to the dream he had just had, and smiled. Harry had looked so... so... Draco sighed. He had looked happy. Draco frowned slightly. How on earth could he have spent the last four years in the company of Harry Potter, never once noticing that he hadn't been happy? The very idea was ludicrous! _'Well,'_ he thought to himself, '_I'll have to fix it.'_ He smiled, determinedly. He would make Harry smile like that. If it took weeks, months, _years_! If it meant staying up every night with him, calming him, and soothing away memories, he would make Harry look the way he had in his dream...

'Draco...'

_'Aww crap,' _Draco thought to himself, '_just what I need...'_

'Draco, why are you sleeping in the Common Room?' Pansy demanded.

Draco mumbled something into the back of the armchair.

'What do you mean you couldn't sleep?'

Draco stared at Pansy, incredulous. 'How in Merlin's name did you hear that?!'

Pansy smirked at him, looking extremely amused at the expression on his face. 'I listen Draco. You never know when you might hear something interesting...'

Draco huffed, and mumbled incoherently about never having gossip for her anyway, so she might as well give up on the superhuman hearing with him...

Pansy just laughed. 'Come on, we have to get down to breakfast.'

Draco groaned, and reluctantly got to his feet. 'I'll meet you down there in a minute, ok?'

Pansy nodded her agreement before exiting the Common Room, leaving Draco alone once more, the memory of a truly happy Harry Potter playing over in his mind.

* * *

A/N Isn't Pansy nosy? lol

Like I said last time, it might be a bit longer before I get another chapter out. Not _too _long, but I'm just really busy at the moment.

I know the scene with Harry seemed kind of unrelated, I thought so anyway. But there needs to be a reason why Ron and Hermione aren't noticing, and if they think it's all because of what happened in the Tournament... well, I just think it's a bit more realistic.

Also, let me know what you think about Ron and Hermione's characters so far... Personally, I don't really see them as being bad friends here... I mean, Ron's obviously loyal and all, just unobservant, and Hermione very condescending. (in Harry's view anyway) but I'd love to know how you think it's coming across so far!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Aha, got this done quicker than I thought I would!

Again, some lines from the book. However, like before, I've changed bits of them to suit the slightly different personalities, in particular, Harry, seeing as he's not exactly as... vocal?... in this story.

Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, and for a moment, couldn't quite put his finger on why he felt so glum.

'Hey, Dean! You coming or what? I want to get down before _he_ wakes up!'

Ah. Seamus... Harry rolled over onto his side and put on his glasses, before pulling open the curtains surrounding his four-poster bed. Seamus abruptly turned a faint shade of pink, and rushed out of the dormitory.

'Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?' Harry asked loudly, as the hem of Seamus' robes whipped out of sight.

'Don't worry about it Harry,' Dean muttered, making his way across the dormitory to follow Seamus down to breakfast, 'he's just... Well...' Apparently Dean was finding it too difficult to articulate exactly what Seamus was, as he just shrugged his shoulders at Harry, and followed his friend down to the Great Hall.

'Forget it Harry,' Ron said, while Neville nodded his agreement. 'He's not worth it.'

Harry nodded, fake smile firmly in place. 'Yeah, I know.'

As they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast though, Ron and Hermione arguing as usual, Harry couldn't help thinking about Seamus' reaction to him last night. He knew there would be some people who wouldn't believe him, but he hadn't honestly expected his own classmates to turn against him like that... He shook himself slightly. It had upset him, sure, but he had dealt with worse... He shouldn't let it bother him. As they made their way through an old tapestry, hiding a shortcut behind it, Harry's mind drifted back to the evening he had spent with Draco. Now _that_ could be a bigger problem... He was sure Draco wouldn't tell anyone what he had found out now, after all, if he was going to, surely he would have done it by now? But still... it made him anxious to think that someone knew so much about his life away from Hogwarts. No-one had ever known that much about about him before! Let alone cared enough to actually try and help him...

He looked up, to find that Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing, and were both staring at him, slightly concerned expressions on their face.

'Harry, what is it?' Hermione asked. 'You seem a bit... distracted.'

Harry hesitated.

'Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who,' said Ron, when Harry didn't respond. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief, and silently thanked Seamus and his narrow-mindedness, for unwittingly providing the perfect excuse...

'Yes, Lavender thinks so too...' Hermione said, looking at Harry sympathetically. 'I told her to keep her big mouth shut of course...' She sighed. 'You know, this is just what Dumbledore expected. Do you remember what he said at the last end-of-term feast?'

Harry and Ron both shook their heads blankly.

'About You-Know-Who,' she continued, 'He said that, "his gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust..."'

Harry and Ron both stared at her. How on earth did she remember things like that?

'...And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same: stand together, be united...'

This time, Ron cut her off. 'Yeah, and if that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins... _fat chance_!'

Harry nodded his agreement, but wondered, as he did so, whether he actually believed that any more... He had always hated all Slytherins on principle, and a week ago, his reaction would have been exactly the same as Ron's. But maybe... maybe he had judges them too quickly? After all, he'd been prejudice against them since almost the moment he had entered the castle! And Draco had certainly proved many of his preconceptions to be wrong. Maybe trying for some, 'inter-house co-operation', wasn't such a bad idea after all... Harry was still deep in thought as they entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. As his eyes wandered idly across the Hall, he noticed a pair of grey eyes, watching him. _Draco_. Harry felt himself blush slightly under Draco's gaze and he looked back down at the table, as he remembered exactly how he had broken down the night before. He panicked for a moment. _What if he comes over? What if he tells Ron and Hermione!? _He forced himself to relax, as he remembered what Draco had said to him last night...

_'You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Ok? You're a wizard. It is not your fault any of these things happen to you. Don't ever think it is... you have got to stop thinking the things your uncle says are true... From now on, I'm here whenever you need me...'_

Harry blushed even harder as he thought about everything Draco had said to him. He honestly could not remember anyone having ever been so understanding, anyone ever having listened to what he had to say, and genuinely cared so much... He looked back up at Draco, and found that he was still watching him from over at the Slytherin table, concern evident in his eyes. He smiled at Harry, a tiny smile. Blink and you'd miss it. But Harry saw it. And this time, Ron didn't. Harry smiled back, tentatively.

.o0o.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, watching the doors into the Great Hall. He was sure Harry would be more willing to trust him after last night. After all, he hadn't told anyone, had he? And sure, he hadn't actually done much... but he'd sat there with him. He'd listened. He'd _been there_, and he was sure that would mean something to Harry... After all, it was more than Weasley or Granger had done. Draco looked down at the table, thinking. He'd have to get Harry away from them if he was going to get him to talk to him again. That would be difficult... they could extremely overpowering at times. But he had to manage it somehow. Harry obviously didn't feel at all comfortable with the idea of them knowing... Draco snorted. _Understatement_... Harry was terrified at the idea of them finding out!

He looked up, to find that Harry had just entered the Hall. He watched, as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, frowning slightly, apparently deep in thought. Draco scowled. _'Weasley and Granger haven't even noticed!' _he thought to himself. He continued to stare at Harry, willing the boy to look over in his direction. After a couple of minutes, Draco finally caught Harry's eye. He looked embarrassed, flushed pink, and promptly turned back to the slice of toast on the plate in front of him. Draco almost smirked, but caught himself just in time. _'That is _not _what Harry needs right now,' _he thought to himself. Despite the decision he had made to help Harry, he realised, as he sat there, that it would be a while before he completely broke the many hostile habits he had acquired over the years... But he'd manage. He was a Malfoy after all! He could do anything he wanted when he put his mind to it. After a few moments, Harry looked back up. Draco smiled, very slightly, and nearly fell off of the bench he was sat at, when Harry smiled back. Sure, it was the smallest, shyest smile Draco had ever seen on his face, but it was there... He looked back down at his breakfast, smiling broadly, only to find Pansy staring at him, looking somewhat incredulous.

'Yes?' he snapped.

'You... I... What on earth...' She stopped, apparently deciding to change tact. 'Well...' she began, voice silky smooth, clearly deciding to play with Draco for a bit, before revealing what it was she actually wanted to say. 'You do realise that I happen to have rather good eyesight?'

'Of course I do. Goes well with that damned hearing of yours...'

'Yes, quite,' Pansy continued, smiling mischievously. 'And you do also realise, that I'm rather observant?'

'Yes. Anything worth gossiping about, and you've heard it, seen it, _instigated_ it most likely...'

'Well then,' Pansy interrupted, 'would you mind ever so much, telling me why you've been staring over at Harry Potter for the past ten minutes?'

Draco stiffened ever so slightly. 'I was reliving the detention with him I supervised last night,' he lied. 'It was most... enjoyable,' he smirked.

'Aaaa, but then my dear,' she asked, in a surprisingly good imitation of Professor Twelawney, 'why then did you smile at him? And, if I'm not very much mistaken, he returned the smile, no?' She grinned impishly at Draco.

'I... Well I...' Draco stammered. 'I don't have a clue what you're talking about,' he finished, defiantly.

'Draco, don't lie to me,' Pansy snapped, etherial tone gone completely. 'You should know by now that I can always tell when you are lying to me and _I don't appreciate it_...' Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'So spill,' she said, reverting so quickly to her usual cheery demeanour, that Draco was half-certain he had imagined it.

'I... But I...' he sighed, wondering how on earth he was going to get around this. 'Pansy, I can't tell you... And before you go off on one at me, just listen, ok?'

Pansy glared at him, clearly insulted at the insinuation that she was unable to keep her mouth closed.

'I'm not going to lie to you, you'll just figure it out anyway... But I really cannot tell you what it is. I promised.'

Pansy considered him for a moment. 'Are you dating him?' she asked.

'WHAT?! Draco spluttered. 'No... I mean... NO!' Half of the Slytherin table turned to look at the pair at Draco's outburst. They both glared at them, and were quickly left alone. 'Why the hell would you think _that_?!'

'Well...' Pansy said. 'Up until now you've hated him, and then all of a sudden you're smiling at him across the hall, and then beaming so hard when he returns it that your face almost splits in two!'

'Right,' Draco said, calming down slightly. 'Well, no, ok? I am _not _dating Potter!'

Pansy stared at him for a few moments. 'Fine,' she said eventually, apparently accepting what he had said as the truth. 'I believe you.'

'Thank you.'

'But you will tell me right? When you can. Before anyone else? Because you know how much I hate for someone else to find out a good bit of gossip before me?'

Draco frowned. 'You know, Pansy, its really not the sort of thing you should gossip about...' He stopped, at the death glare Pansy was now giving him, 'But yes, yes, of course! You'll be the first to know!'

Pansy smiled at him. 'Good. Come on then, we have to get to Transfiguration.'

Draco breathed a small sigh of relief, before getting up, and following Pansy out of the Great Hall.

.o0o.

'Today, you will be attempting to vanish the mice in front of you, using the incantation you learnt last lesson,' Professor McGonagall said, sharply. 'Now, I understand this is much more difficult than anything you have attempted in my class so far, but, I nevertheless expect you to have made at least some progress by the end of the lesson.' Neville audibly gulped, and began fidgeting with the sleeve of his robes. Professor McGonagall gave him what she apparently thought was an encouraging smile, and Harry had to hold back a laugh, when Neville looked even more worried. 'Now, get into pairs please, and begin.'

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, and found that they were, once again, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, being involved in an argument over something Ron had apparently done that morning at breakfast. He looked around, and found that Draco was staring right at him. He quickly looked back down at his desk.

'Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall began, eyebrows raised. 'Are you going to find yourself a partner or will I have to do it for you?'

'Uuuum, no, professor. No, I'll just.. uuum...' He quickly stopped, as he realised the only person left without a partner, was Draco. _Where the hell was Neville?! _

'Mr Potter, I am waiting.'

Harry made once last, desperate scan of the room, before gathering up his books, and heading over to Draco's desk.

'Oooh, if it isn't Gryffindor's Golden Boy himself!' Harry heard Blaise Zabini say from the desk behind them. 'Shame, Draco. You'd have been better off on your own than with that egotistical twat!'

Harry stared straight ahead, ignoring Zabini's taunts.

'Cut it out Blaise,' Draco drawled. 'It's bad enough I have to share a desk with him, without you persistently reminding me.'

Harry heard Zabini laugh, but refused to turn around. He stared, unseeing, at the blackboard. _So much for Draco wanting to help him... _

.o0o.

Draco watched, somewhat amused, as Harry desperately scanned the room, seemingly looking for any space that wasn't next to him. At last, he seemed to admit defeat, and trudged over to where Draco was sat. Draco opened his mouth to speak to him, but was cut off by Blaise Zabini...

'Oooh, if it isn't Gryffindor's Golden Boy himself!' he said, his voice dripping with disdain. 'Shame Draco. You'd have been better off on your own than with that egotistical twat!'

Draco felt heated anger building up inside of him. 'Cut it out Blaise,' he drawled, trying desperately to keep the anger out of his voice. Blaise stared at him in shock, and Draco realised his mistake. He wasn't supposed to defend Harry! 'It's bad enough I have to share a desk with him, without you persistently reminding me.' Blaise seemed satisfied with this quick recovery, as he gave a short laugh, and turned away.

Draco turned to Harry, to find him staring blankly at the blackboard in front of them.

'Uuum, Harry?' he began, having made sure Blaise was fully engrossed in helping Pansy. 'Are you ok.'

'Fine, Malfoy.'

Draco looked at him for a moment, confused, and then it clicked. 'Harry, I didn't mean that, you know?' he began, 'But don't you think it would have been ever-so-slightly suspicious if I hadn't at least attempted to insult you? I mean, we _have_been at each others' throats for the past four years... I think Blaise may have noticed if I'd just started being nice to you...!'

'Of course.'

'Harry please, you're the one who doesn't want anybody to know! I'm just doing my best to make sure no-one finds out!'

Harry looked up at him, brows furrowed. 'So, you don't...' Harry looked embarrassed, 'you don't, actually mind? You know, sitting with me?'

'Did you listen to a word I said last night?' Draco asked, incredulous. How on earth could Harry still think he hated him? It was infuriating how slow he could be...

Harry flushed. 'Sorry,' he whispered. 'It's just easier to believe the bad things sometimes...'

Draco at once felt all the annoyance leave his body.

'I know,' he whispered back to him. 'But you have to believe what I've said to you, ok? I'll happily stop insulting you if that's what you want. I just thought, at least until I'd spoken to you again, that it might help. You know, so that people didn't realise anything had changed?'

Harry was silent for a moment, then nodded.

'Good,' Draco said. He lowered his voice again, so that it was almost inaudible. 'If you want, I'll be in the Charms classroom, on the third floor, tonight. 8 o'clock? I'll wait till 9.' With that, Draco turned back to the mouse he was supposed to be vanishing.

'_Evanesco_!'

* * *

A/N And another chapter ends... Thank you for all the reviews, makes a very happy happy writer! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Wow, this chapter was hard to write! I actually re-wrote it three times!

It was very short at one point, but then I figured you might all start throwing things at me, so the bit that would have started the next chapter is in here too. I think it works though.

Also, it means this is the longest chapter yet! :D

More abuse in it though; more like in the first couple of chapters. Just to warn you.

* * *

Harry stood, in the bathroom leading off of his Dormitory, staring into the mirror. Ron was at a detention with Filch, Seamus and Dean were down in the Common Room, and Neville was trying to complete an overdue essay in the Library. He was alone. For once. With no overbearing friends fussing around him.

As he stared at his reflection, tears began rolling down his cheeks. He began, once again, to trace the scars that covered his body. He followed them, across his chest and arms, down his torso, down past the small gathering of hair that had begun to appear around his belly button... They covered him. He slowly removed his trousers, and traced the scars down his muscular contours of his legs, stopping only when he reached his feet. Here, he paused, before reaching down, and tracing the scars that covered his toes. His uncle often dropped kitchen knives. Harry often happened to be standing next to him when it happened... He gasped, as he drew his finger across the biggest toenail of his right foot. It still hurt, even months after the event. It took a long time for a nail to fully grow back.

He drew himself back up, and began to examine the lines on his back, turning his head to look behind him into the mirror. As he stared at the deep gashes his uncle's belt had made, he began shaking slightly, as the memories of how they had happened seemed to overwhelm him. He turned back to face the mirror, and this time, began looking at the other tell-tale marks his life had left on him.

He passed a finger over the deep, purple bags under his eyes, and the deathly white skin that covered his face. He ran his hand over his chest, feeling every rib as he did so. He would be back up to strength in a few weeks. But for the first few weeks of Hogwarts, he was always skinnier than he would like... It had been even worse this year, with no trip to the Weasleys'. He reached his hips, and was shocked at just how pronounced they had become. It was rare for Harry even to look into a mirror, let alone examine himself as he was doing now...

He looked back up into the mirror, and forced himself to look his reflection in the eye.

'What do you think? Should I go to him?' Harry sighed. 'He'll find out everything, you know. If I go. Every last detail most probably. But he might be able to help...' Harry bit down on his lip, his brow furrowed. 'He wants to help. Shall I let him?' He looked up at his reflection, expectantly. His reflection just stared back at him, exactly as it always did. Harry sighed. Being alone was beginning to take it's toll. Even he could see that. Maybe he did need someone to talk to. And maybe Draco could be that person...

.o0o.

Draco arrived at the Charms classroom, and tentatively opened the door. He peered into the room, and quickly cast his eyes over it, looking for Harry. He wasn't there. Draco pushed the door open fully, and entered the room, settling himself at a desk, facing the doorway. He took out a book, and began to read. He knew he could be in for a long wait, but he was sure Harry would come. Harry _needed _to talk to someone eventually. And if it took him all year to convince Harry to trust him, Draco was determined to be that person...

.o0o.

'Harry?'

Harry stopped and turned around, to find Hermione staring right at him. 'Hermione! I thought you were at the library...'

'I was... but then what seemed like the entire Slytherin third year came in, making a ridiculous amount of noise, claiming to be studying for some test McGonagall's set them.' She sniffed in disapproval. 'Anyway, I figured I'd be fine studying up here tonight anyway, seeing as Ron's in detention and you were... well... doing whatever...' She looked up at him with a poorly disguised expression of hope on her face.

_Harry _had to hold back a glare. If she wasn't even prepared to ask properly, then why on earth should he tell her what he had been doing?! Not that he would have anyway... He had a feeling she might react rather strongly if he told her the truth... He settled for a non-committal grunt. Hermione sighed, but thankfully decided not to pursue the subject.

'So where were you going?' she asked, nodding her head to the Portrait Hole, which Harry had been heading for.

'Oh... I was... going to the library! I wanted to check out a book on... uuum...' Harry tried desperately to think of a subject Hermione wouldn't immediately have a dozen books to lend him on, '...uuum... Quidditch! Yeah, new Quidditch moves. Angelina wanted us to have a look for some new tactics, you know, so we can humiliate the Slytherins even more,' he said, a grin on his face.

Hermione looked at him for a second. 'Oh,' she said. 'Ok, I would come with you...' Harry held his breath for a moment. _Please no... _'... but I really have to finish off this essay. You don't mind, do you Harry?'

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment laid out on the desk in front of Hermione, and rolled his eyes. The essay wasn't due in for another week! 'No, of course not.' He grinned at her. 'I might be a while, I don't know how many books there are on Quidditch in the library, and I want to have a good look at a few of them. See you later.' He waved back at her, silently thanking God that she had bought the excuse, and made his way over to the Portrait Hole. Once out, he breathed a short sigh of relief, and pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. He glanced down at his watch. _8:53_. He had meant to leave much earlier, but it had taken the best part of hour for him to finally convince himself that he should go. Pulling out the Marauders' map, he quickly scanned the third floor, looking for the Charms classroom. Draco was still there, apparently pacing around the small room, judging by the movement of his dot on the map. Harry rolled the map back up, whispering, 'Mischeif managed'. He stood for a few moments, before taking a deep breath, and starting off in the direction of the third floor.

.o0o.

Draco was pacing anxiously around the small Charms classroom. He glanced down at his watch. _8:54_. Six more minutes... and then he would leave. He looked up, and scowled slightly when he was greeted with the unchanged image of a closed door. He had thought Harry would come. He really had... He sighed, and moved back to the desk he had been sat at. He sat for a moment, just staring at the unopened door, before glancing down at his watch once more. _8:56_. He heard a loud creek, and looked up, to find the door swinging open. He stood up, then frowned, as he saw that there was no-on there.

'Harry?' he asked softly. He heard a small shuffling from the direction of the door, and became even more nonplussed. 'Harry? Are you there?' He gasped, as Harry appeared suddenly in the doorway, apparently out of thin air. 'How did you... what the...'

Harry laughed, then seemed to realise where he was, and quickly quieted.

There was silence for a few moments, and Draco noticed Harry was getting increasingly anxious, slowly shifting from foot to foot. Draco wanted to do something, but had no idea how to proceed. He needed Harry to talk to him, he couldn't make him do it.

'Why did you tell me to meet you up here?' Harry asked, eventually.

'I told you, I want to help you.' Draco replied.

.o0o.

Harry paused, considering what Draco had said. He still found the idea that Draco would actually want help someone like him completely absurd, but he couldn't deny that it was true...

'I know,' he said, simply.

Draco visibly relaxed at this, apparently extremely relieved. 'Then let me, Harry.'

Harry stared at the floor for a few moments, before looking up to meet Draco's eyes. He'd decided earlier that evening, as he studied his reflection, that he'd had enough of trying to decipher Draco's true intentions, or trying to guess whether he really would respect Harry's privacy. It might turn out to be the biggest mistake mistake of his life so far, but he was done doubting Draco. He nodded.

Draco looked astonished, before a smile slowly spread across his face. 'Good.' He frowned slightly. 'Harry, is there anything else I should see? Only if you want me to, of course, but I can't help you if I don't know everything that's happened...'

Harry felt himself tense at this.

'Harry?' Draco asked, softly.

'Yes. There's more that you haven't seen. I have another Pensieve...'

Draco looked horrified, and Harry hastened to finish what he had been saying, 'It's not worse than what you saw. It's just... well, it wasn't just my uncle that... that... you know.' Harry looked down at the floor. 'My aunt did it too,' he whispered. 'And my cousin. Well, I mean, he's our age, but he's got a gang of friends he hangs out with... They don't generally fight one-on-one... There's five of them.'

Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes once more, still half expecting to see a smirk of disgust, and was shocked at what he saw there. Draco didn't look disgusted, or disappointed. He looked horrified.

'Will you let me see,' he whispered.

Harry tensed completely. To let someone see him like that... completely defenceless... it scared him more than anything else. But Draco knew most of it, and he was here, right? Maybe he really would be able to help? Maybe he really would be able to help Harry to deal with his memories? Draco was right though. If he was really going to help him, then he did need to know what had happened. Of course, he didn't need to know right away... but maybe it would be better if he did? Harry continued his internal battle for several minutes. Eventually, he took a deep breath, looked up at Draco, and nodded.

.o0o.

Draco began pacing the room once more, as he waited for Harry to return from his Dormitory. He had gone to get his Pensieve. Draco was torn, between overwhelming relief that Harry had finally accepted his offer of help, and intense horror at the idea that he had faced yet more abuse. He still could not understand how Harry had hidden it for so long! He felt heat rising in his face, just thinking about the ordeals Harry had faced. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had to keep his emotions under control. For Harry.

Draco looked up as the door opened slowly, and Harry appeared in the doorway.

'I've... I've got it,' Harry whispered, bringing a small, grey stone out of his pocket.

Draco looked at him for a moment, in confusion.

Harry set the stone down on the nearest desk, and silently waved his wand over it. Draco's eyes grew wide, as the stone began to glow, and swell. A second later, and a grey, stone bowl was sat on the desk, memories swirling inside it.

'How did you do that?' Draco gasped. 'You can't transform a Pensieve! It's not possible!'

Harry looked at him. 'Of course it's possible. I just did it, didn't I?'

'Yes, but... but... It's such a powerfully magical object! It just doesn't transform! McGonagall told us in third year.'

Harry looked confused for a moment, before shaking his head. 'You must have miss-heard her,' he said.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it. He couldn't risk getting into a fight with Harry. Not now that he had finally decided to trust him. 'Yeah, yeah I must of,' he lied, wondering, as he did so, just how powerful Harry must be. Even MCGonagall couldn't do what Harry had just done!

Harry seemed to relax ever-so-slightly at this, and Draco moved towards him and the Pensieve.

'So... shall I...'

Harry tensed again, but nodded.

Draco moved forwards, and stood beside Harry. He reached forward to touch the Pensieve, but was stopped by Harry's hand, firmly gripping his wrist.

'Wait,' he said, and Draco noticed that he was trembling slightly.

'Harry?'

Harry took a deep breath, apparently steadying himself. 'I'm going in too,' he said.

'Harry, are you sure? You already know what's in there. Why make yourself go through it all again?'

'Draco, I'll have to go in at some point to pull you out anyway. I want to see.'

Draco paused for a moment. If Harry went in, he would have to relive every bad thing his aunt and cousin had ever done to him. It could crush him. But... Harry would have to face up to what had happened at some point. Maybe it was best he did it when Draco was here?

'Ok,' Draco said.

Harry released his grip on Draco's arm, and turned to face the Pensieve. He took a deep breath, and plunged his head into the grey bowl.

.o0o.

Harry landed on solid ground, surrounded by grass and trees. It was evening, and he could see the moon just beginning to rise. He looked around, and instantly recognised where he was. _The Park_. He heard a soft thud beside him, and turned to see Draco standing just a foot away from him. He turned his eyes back to his surroundings, and saw, with a jolt of fear, that Dudley and his gang were slowly making their way across the park, towards where he was sat on a swing...

_'Hey, freak show!' Dudley yelled._

_Harry whipped his head around, his eyes widening as soon as he realised the identity of the speaker._

_'Wanna come play...?' Dudley asked, a gleam in his eye._

_Before Harry could move, he found himself surrounded by the group of five boys._

_'Ahhh, you scared Potter?' Dudley drawled, earning himself a laugh from the rest of the gang._

_Harry shifted slightly on the seat._

_'Oh no, no running away today.' Dudley said, drawing closer to Harry. 'You got away from Derek last time, didn't you? Made a fool out of my friend you did. Well, no-one gets away with that, _Potter_. You're gonna pay for that...'_

.o0o.

Draco watched, as the gang of five boys circled Harry. He watched, as the expression on Harry's face turned from fear, to panic.

_At a word from Dudley, the group stopped still. Dudley advanced towards Harry, his upper lip curled upwards in a mocking smile. He stopped, when he was less than two feet away from him, and grinned down at the significantly smaller boy. He drew back his right arm, and punched Harry in the stomach._

This, apparently, was all the encouragement the other boys needed. Draco watched, horror-struck, as they all descended on Harry, kicking and punching every spare inch of his body they could find. Draco turned, to face the Harry standing beside him, and found him staring blankly at the scene. He moved closer to the boy, and very gently, put his arms around him. Harry tensed immediately, and Draco slowly began rubbing small circles on his back. He turned back to the memory they were in, and was relieved to find that the boys had finally left. Then he saw Harry...

_Harry lay on the ground, unmoving. His body was covered in cuts, and blood was flowing copiously from his side and outer thigh. His arms were wrapped tightly around his head, and he was curled tightly into a ball. He lay there for what seemed like an age, before slowly, and very unsteadily, uncurling himself, and slowly getting to his feet. He seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty moving, and he fell back down twice, before he finally managed to make his way out of the park._

The scene changed, and Draco found that they were back in Harry's uncle's house.

_The doorbell rang, and the voice of Harry's uncle came blaring out of the living room._

_'If that's the bloody boy, he is going to regret ever coming back tonight!' Harry's uncle came storming out into the hallway, looking absolutely lived._

Draco heard the Harry beside him whimper slightly in fear, and he pulled him closer into his body.

'Harry, he can't hurt you here, ok?'

Harry nodded, but the fearfull expression never left his eyes.

_Harry's uncle opened the door, revealing Harry, stood in the doorway, swaying slightly from the effort it seemed to be costing him, just to remain standing._

_'Uncle, I...'_

_'How _dare _you stay out so late!' he roared. 'Dudley was back a full half hour ago!'_

_'Uncle, I couldn't... it took me so long to get back, I...'_

_'And what have you been doing!?' Harry's uncle interrupted. 'You've been fighting again, haven't you?' the man asked, clearly incensed. 'You think you can just roll back here, at whatever time you god damn please, having been fighting all night, and expect to be let back into the house!?'_

_'But, I couldn't! Dudley...'_

_'How _dare _you!' a woman's voice shrieked._

Draco turned around, to see a tall, skinny woman, glaring down the hallway at Harry. Harry flinched slightly, and Draco realised that this must be his aunt...

_'How _dare _you accuse my son of doing this to you! You have tried this before, and I will _not _stand for it!' The woman advanced towards Harry, a look of pure fury on her face. She pushed him, sending him toppling backwards out of the doorway. 'You will stay out there all night, and do not even _think _of trying to get back into the house!' With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Harry outside. Her voice wafted out of the house, through the closed door, resounding loudly in the cold, night air._

_'You can deal with him tomorrow Vernon...'_

Draco turned to Harry, and found that he was shaking badly.

'Harry,' he said softly, 'let's go, ok? I can see what they did to you. You don't have to show me every single time.'

Harry looked up at him, and slowly nodded his head. He pulled out of Draco's arms, and gently took his hand, before pulling them both up, and out of the Pensieve.

* * *

A/N So, good, bad? Are you completely indifferent? Whatever you think, let me know!

Aqua Mage - I know I said there would be more on how powerful Harry was in this chapter, but it just didn't seem to fit in. There will be more about it later on in the story though :)

And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I was close to giving up with this chapter, but then another review would come through and I'd start straight back up again! So thanks :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Well, all of my exams are finally over! I thought they would never end. Sorry for the slightly longer update, I was just really busy with my last few exams and everything.

To be frank, this chapter was pants. In my opinion anyway. I've re-written bits, and tweaked it, and I think it's now marginally better. I don't know though... I'm still not happy with it. I just cannot seem to make it any better though! I'll just cross my fingers and hope it's me being over-critical.

It's also a bit short... sorry! But, there is more about Harry's power in it.

Anyway, here it is, please review and let me know if it was indeed awful, or if you liked it, and also so that I can see where I can improve it. Thanks :)

* * *

Harry emerged from the Pensieve, dragging Draco behind him. He looked back at the other boy once they were back on solid ground, subconsciously tightening his grip on his hand. He glanced up at Draco's face, searching for any signs that he was going to leave because of what he had just seen. Instead, he saw Draco looking down at him, an expression of immense sadness on his face.

'Harry,' Draco murmered. 'Harry, I am so sorry.'

Harry frowned. 'What for?'

'For what happened. For what they did to you.' With that, Harry found himself being pulled into a hug. He tensed, but eventually relaxed into Draco, finding as he did so, that he felt inexplicably safe. His chin was was resting just below Draco's shoulder, and he found himself bringing his arms up to return Draco's hug. He realised, at that moment, that he was crying. He rarely hugged anyone. Never Ron, and even Hermione was extremely rare. Yet here he was, clinging onto Draco Malfoy, sobbing his sorry heart out.

'Shhh, Harry, it's alright. I'm here, ok?' Draco crooned into his ear.

.o0o.

As Draco felt tears that weren't his, sliding down his face, he felt his heart shatter. _How could they do this to him!? _

He pulled back from Harry, very slightly, and looked down at his tear-streaked face. 'Harry?' he asked. He didn't move. 'Harry, look at me.'

Very slowly, Harry moved his head upwards to look at Draco.

'Harry, what they did to you was awful, but ignoring it won't make it go away!' He sighed, heavily. 'You have to talk about this. Face up to what happened.'

Harry finally met Draco's eyes, and Draco felt a shock pass through him._ What was that_?!

'I know,' Harry whispered, before turning his gaze back towards the floor. He pulled away, and Draco drew his hand up to his chest, utterly perplexed over the sharp feeling he had just encountered. By now, Harry had made his way back towards the desk, on which his Pensieve sat. Draco watched, enthralled, as once again he wordlessly waved his wand over the bowl, transforming it back into a small, grey stone. Harry turned back to face Draco, and an awkward silence descended upon the room.

While Draco wracked his brains, furiously trying to think of something to say, he glanced over at Harry. Maybe a different topic of conversation might work? The boy obviously wasn't going to take up Draco's suggestion of talking about his home-life. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. How was he meant to srike up a conversation about something as menial as _school_ or even _Quidditch_,after what they had just seen?

After a few minutes of this, Harry took out his wand, and began absent-mindedly carving an image into the nearest desk. Apparently he hated silence just as much as Draco did. Draco almost smirked at him. He may detest silence, but he would never fidget, or distract himself with pointless past-times, as Harry was doing now. He was a Malfoy, after all! He had standards...

'What are you doing?' Draco asked eventually, having fought back his initial instinct to shoot a derogatory remark at him. He didn't want Harry to leave. Not yet. And besides, he was somewhat grateful to Harry for having provided an opening for conversation.

'Oh, just... well... doodling, I guess...' Harry said, flushing pink. Draco smiled. He looked so child-like. Like a small kid who had been caught doing something they shouldn't. Draco walked over to where Harry was stood, and looked down at the image, now carved into the wooden top of the desk. A snitch. He laughed.

'Do you ever think of anything except for Quidditch?'

Harry looked even more embarassed. Draco noticed, that he looked utterly adorable when he blushed.

'It's good though,' Draco continued hastily, partly to put an end to Harry's embarrassment, partly to shake the rather disturbing thought that had just entered his head. _Harry Potter was not adorable!_ 'Very good. Where did you learn to do that? They certainly don't teach us that spell in Charms. There wouldn't be any clean tables left!'

Harry looked at him, apparently confused. 'I... I didn't learn it.. I just did it.'

'What?'

'I just did it. No-one taught me.'

It was Draco's turn to look confused now. 'So... how did you do it? What spell are you using?'

Harry just stared at Draco, looking more confused than ever. 'I... I'm not using a spell. I told you, I just did it.'

Draco stared at him for a moment, then openly gaped, as he realised what Harry was saying. 'So... so you can use your magic without a spell?'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Yes... Why, can't you?'

'No! Merlin, I don't know anyone who can!'

Harry's brow furrowed, clearly perplexed. 'What?'

'Harry, if everyone could use their magic like you do, then why on earth would we have to use spells and incantations for everything?'

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe you can't do certain things without a spell.'

'Like...'

'I don't know!' Harry looked angry now. 'I grew up with muggles for God's sake! I don't know anything about how magic works except what I've learnt here!'

'Ok, ok,' Draco said quickly. 'I'm sorry, ok? It's just... Harry, not everyone _can _do what you've just done. Honestly, I don't know if anyone can...'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Harry snapped. 'Of course they can.' He paused. 'Ok, maybe not _everyone_ can,' he conceded. 'But _some_ people...'

Draco shook his head. 'No Harry, they _can't_.'

Harry just stared at him.

'Is that how you transfigured the Pensieve?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

'So... what exactly can you do without using a spell,' Draco continued. He was trying his best to keep his voice calm, but he was struggling. _This was amazing!_

'I... well... just... just _stuff_...' Harry stuttered.

Draco took a deep breath. He wasn't known for being the most patient of people... 'What _stuff_, Harry!? I mean, can you transfigure other things? Conjour light? Summon objects?'

'Yes.'

'Yes _what_?!' Draco asked, fighting now to keep himself from yelling at Harry in his impatience.

'Yes, I can do all of that,' Harry said.

At this, Draco felt his mouth literally fall open.

Harry laughed. 'I'd close you mouth if I were you Draco. It's not a good look on you.'

Draco blushed slightly at this. So Harry noticed what looked good on him...?

.o0o.

As Draco's cheeks flushed a light pink, Harry stared at him. What the hell had made Draco blush...?

'Will you show me?' Draco asked, after a moment.

Harry frowned a little. Why would Draco want to see him conjour light? They'd been doing that since their first year!

'I guess...' he said. 'Although I still don't get why you think it's such a big deal.'

Draco just gaped at him.

'I mean, it's just like me being a Parslemouth, or Professor McGonagall being an Animagus,' Harry continued. 'I mean, sure, maybe it's unusual... but it's nothing that amazing...'

Draco continued to stare at him.

'Fine,' Harry mumbled, desperate to stop Draco staring at him like that. 'Fine, I'll show you.'

With a wave of his wand, Harry created a small ball of white light. He flicked his wand slightly, and the ball of light floated towards Draco, stopping, hovering in the air just in front of him.

.o0o.

As the ball of light came to rest just in front of him, Draco gazed at it, entranced.

'That's...' he breathed, 'Harry, that's amazing...'

He looked up to see Harry blushing slightly, still looking vaguely confused.

'How did you find out you could do this?'

Harry looked at him, and Draco noticed him beginning to shuffle his feet around on the floor once more. _He was nervous_.

'Harry, what is it?' Draco asked. 'How did you find out you could use your magic without a spell?'

'Second year,' Harry mumbled. 'The summer after second year. The... the _Dursleys _locked me in my room...'

Draco breathed in heavily, preparing himself for the horrific tale he was sure was about to come.

'Oh, no,' Harry quickly said. 'It wasn't that bad. I mean, it meant I didn't have to spend most of the summer with them. It's just, well... they didn't feed me all that much...'

Draco took in a sharp breath.

'I couldn't use my wand to try and transfigure anything into food, you know, because it was the summer holidays... and they'd locked my wand and stuff away anyway...'

Draco felt his jaw clench at this.

'At first I just wrote to my friends asking for food... but then they locked up Hedwig too... Anyway, I figured I wouldn't survive the rest of the summer without anything to eat, so I just tried transfiguring things into food. I mean, I'd heard of wandless magic before. I knew it was really advanced, but I just thought... well, I mean... I didn't really have a choice...'

'And it worked?'

'Not at first. I'd spend hours trying to do simple spells, and nothing would happen. Then, after a few days, I just... I don't know... I just tried without actually using a spell. I don't know why... but I did, and it worked. All of a sudden I had a loaf of bread and a lump of cheese instead of a lamp!' Harry laughed. 'I'd never been so happy to see food! I thought for sure I wouldn't eat for at least another couple of days.'

Draco frowned at this throw-away comment. It gave away so much about Harry's home-life...

'I just figured everyone could do it, and then was furious at myself for not having realised I could do it before!'

At this, something clicked inside Draco's head, making his brow furrow. 'Harry, if you're so powerful, and don't try and say that you're not because you obviously are, then how were your family able to hurt you so much?'

Harry tensed.

'I mean, why didn't you stop them?'

Minutes passed, before Harry eventually replied. 'I was scared.'

'Of what?'

'I thought that I'd be expelled,' Harry continued, 'for doing magic outside of school. I thought that I'd been lucky that first time. I don't know, that they'd been really busy or something and hadn't detected it... I figured it was better to cope with six weeks of them, than risk being expelled, and end up having to live with them all year round. I never risked using magic there again.'

'Harry, you know, they never miss a case of under-age magic,' Draco said. 'They can't, it's impossible!'

Harry looked slightly confused.

'Look, every witch or wizard under the age of seventeen has a 'trace' on them. A sort of tracking spell,' Draco explained. 'It alerts the ministry as soon as an under-age wizard performs magic away from Hogwarts. For them not to have realised what you'd done in you second year... It must be undetectable or something!'

.o0o.

Harry stared up at Draco, in wonder. _Undetectable_? He could do _undetectable _magic?!

'Harry...?'

Harry quickly snapped out of his daze. 'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Draco just laughed.

Harry glanced down at his watch, and froze when he saw the time. _11:32_!

'Shit,' he breathed. 'Draco, we have to go. It's half eleven!'

Draco shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't mind getting detention.'

Harry paused for a moment. Draco might not mind getting a detention, but Harry was damned if he was going to let Draco be punished for helping him.

'Draco, come here.' He gestured for the other boy to come over to where he was stood.

As Draco moved over, he brought out his Invisibility Cloak.

'You're gonna get caught if you try and get back to your Common Room...'

'So will you,' Draco interrupted.

'...without this,' Harry continued. 'God Draco, do you ever let people finish speaking?'

.o0o.

Draco scowled at him, but Harry just laughed.

'What do you mean, 'without this'?' he asked. 'It's a cloak. Fat lot of use that will be...'

At this, Harry wrapped the cloak around him, and Draco gasped. He was gone! Harry had disappeared.

'Harry... Harry?!'

Harry emerged once more, laughing loudly at the bemused boy in front of him. Draco attempted a scowl, but an expression of utter amazement quickly replaced it.

'It's an Invisibility Cloak,' Harry said. 'Come on, get under it. I'll drop you off in the Dungeons.'

Draco felt his jaw drop once more. An _Invisibility Cloak_?! 'Wow,' he breathed.

He moved towards Harry, and stood beside him. Harry draped the cloak over both of them, and Draco felt his eyes widen. He could see everything around him. Almost like a one-way mirror. It was incredible!

'Draco, you're gonna have to move a bit closer. Our feet are showing.'

Draco obediently shuffled closer to Harry, and had to hold back a gasp as their arms came into contact. _What was wrong with him!?_

'Ready?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded, and the two boys slowly made their way out of the classroom,

.o0o.

As Draco crept through the doorway into the Slytherin Common Room, he looked carefully around him. Seeing no-one, he let out a small sigh of relief, before making his way over to the doorway leading into his Dormitory. He was exhausted, and what he didn't see, through his fatigued eyes, was the other pair of mischievous eyes, watching him from the corner of the room...

'And I thought you said you weren't dating him Draco... Well, I'm going to have some fun with this.' The figure giggled quietly, before making their way towards a door on the opposite side of the Common Room, leading towards the Girls' Dormitory.

* * *

A/N Review, please? So I can either put my mind at rest, or set about editing this chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Ok firstly, I'm a bit worried that a few of you might have thought too much of Pansy's words at the end of last chapter. She is not evil in this fic, and doesn't have a grand plan of any sort. Like when she saw Draco smiling at Harry, she just wants to play with him a bit.

Also, sorry again for the slightly longer update, but this chapter just did not want to be written. Once I had gotten going however, it just wouldn't stop! Which means this is the longest chapter by far. However, I still think I may need some new inspiration for this fic, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions they'd like to see included in it, then please do let me know! I can't promise they'll be included, but I would love to hear some of your ideas.

Putting that aside, I'm reasonably pleased with the chapter, and it also contains the first real hints at H/D...!

And so, on that enticing note :P... on with the chapter!

* * *

_'Draco...' Harry said, quietly._

_Draco looked up, to find Harry had moved across the room, and was now standing just feet away from him. _

_'Yes?' he asked, realising that, for some reason, his mouth was suddenly very dry._

_'I... I just... everything you've done...'_

_Harry reached out a hand, and Draco felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest, and his breathing beginning to quicken._

_Harry laughed slightly, before slowly closing the gap between them. 'Thank you,' he whispered softly into Draco's ear. Draco tilted his head downwards, and at once caught Harry's gaze. He leaned down, hardly noticing what he was doing, all his attention focused on Harry's slightly parted lips..._

.o0o.

'Morning Draco!'

Draco growled in annoyance, before muttering something indistinct into his pillow, and turning away from the all too cheery voice.

'Draco, language!' Pansy scolded, apparently having heard exactly what he had been muttering.

Draco sat up, and turned so that he was directly facing Pansy. 'You had better be out of this room within the next thirty seconds, or I swear on all that I own, I will curse you into oblivion!' With that, he fell back onto the bed, and immediately flipped back over onto his front.

Pansy snorted. 'Oh stop being such a drama queen.'

Draco just huffed.

'Now, are you going to tell me what has put you in such a bad mood this morning?'

Draco ignored her.

'Draco Malfoy, answer me!'

'You!' Draco said, turning to face Pansy again. 'You're what's put me in a bad mood. You woke me up!'

Pansy looked slightly confused. 'Draco, I wake you up every Saturday morning.'

'So?' Draco said, beginning to pout. He crossed his arms, looking more and more like a sulking toddler with every passing second. 'Normally you don't interrupt my REM cycle...'

Pansy copied Draco pose, folding her own arms across her chest. 'Is this some ponced-up way of you telling me I woke you up from a dream?' she demanded.

Draco flushed slightly.

'I see...' Pansy said. 'And what, may I ask, was in this dream, to make it such a tragedy that it was never finished? Or should I say, who...?'

Draco paused. Who _had _he been dreaming about...? Slowly, memories of messy black hair, and startlingly green eyes came floating into his head. He blushed even harder, as he remembered the feeling of Harry's hands running all over him...

'I see...' Pansy said once more, noticing the rising colour in Draco's cheeks. 'Are you going to tell me who this dream was about then? Or am I going to have to guess?'

'Who says it was about anyone!?' Draco snapped in his rapidly rising embarrassment. Why in Merlin's name had he been dreaming about _Potter_!? 'And keep your voice down,' he added. 'Theo, Crabbe and Goyle might hear you.'

'Draco, dear,' Pansy said, sweetly, 'the blush on your face is more than a confession. And they've already gone down to the Great Hall. It's nearly nine o'clock!'

'Nine o'clock!' Draco exclaimed 'My god Pansy, you've normally woken me up by half seven!' He leapt out of bed, and began rummaging in his trunk. 'Why did you let me sleep in so late!? Now there's only an hour until breakfast finishes...!'

Pansy laughed at his antics. 'Draco, not thirty seconds ago, you were yelling at me for having woken you, and now you're demanding to know why I didn't wake you earlier!?'

'Yes.' Draco said, petulantly, turning to glare at her.

'Well... you just looked so... so... well, hot, to put it plainly.'

'I... What!?' Draco cried.

Pansy laughed again. 'Well... that was clearly a good dream you were having...'

Draco at once felt his face beginning to burn. Yes, it had been a good dream. A _very _good dream... He shook himself, as he realised what he was thinking. No! It was _not _a good dream! He did _not _like Potter, and he certainly did _not _enjoy the feeling of Harry's smaller hands running over his body...

He looked up to find Pansy watching him, clearly amused.

'Reliving some of the finer moments are we...?'

Draco scowled.

'Anyway,' she continued. 'I came in to wake you, the others had already gone down, and... well, you just looked so... so... well, you were clearly enjoying yourself...'

The flush quickly returned to Draco's cheeks.

'And, well like I said... you just looked so _hot_...'

'So you _watched_!?' Draco demanded, incredulously.

'Yes,' Pansy said, completely unashamedly.

Draco stared at her for a moment. 'Pansy, you can't just watch people... _sleeping_!'

'Draco, please, I have seen you asleep many times before. I wake you up almost every morning for Merlin's sake.'

'That's not what I meant, and you know it...'

Pansy just laughed. 'Come on Draco, just get dressed and we'll go down to the Hall.' She turned and walked towards the door, pausing just before she reached it. 'Oh, and just a word of warning, ' she said, airily, 'It doesn't bother me, but you might want to be a bit more careful about bringing _Gryffindors _back to the Slytherin Common Room. Some people might object... especially if you're then going to spend the early hours of the morning moaning their name in your sleep...' She smiled mischeiviously, before turning, and making her way down to the Common Room, leaving an utterly shocked, and somewhat confused Draco in her wake.

.o0o.

Harry woke very suddenly, and for a moment, couldn't figure out what it was that had woken him. He sat up, and found himself looking at an extremely pissed off Ron Weasley, and an equally annoyed Hermione Granger, both standing near the foot of his bed. He watched, as Ron opened his mouth, and apparently began yelling at Harry. Harry sat, blinking up at them for a few moments, before realising why he couldn't hear him. The silencing charms. He took out his wand, and quickly muttered the spell to remove them.

'Finally!' Hermione shrieked. 'Harry James Potter just _what_ do you think you were doing?! Putting up silencing charms and blocking spells around your bed... We've been trying to wake you up for the past hour!'

Harry just scowled at her.

'We couldn't even get near you because of the blocking spells...' Hermione continued. 'Why on _earth_ did you put up so many protections!?'

Ignoring her, Harry turned to Ron. 'What time is it?' he asked, calmly. Hermione let out an enraged shriek, and made towards the bed, only to be thrown backwards by the force of Harry's blocking spells.

'Harry Potter, remove those spells now!'

Harry sighed, but removed the spells, before turning back to Ron, expectantly.

'It's half nine...'

This was as far as Ron got, before his view of Harry was completely obscured by the angry witch now occupying the foot of his bed.

'Harry, do you realise how completely and utterly irresponsible that was? What if there had been a fire, and the castle had to be evacuated? Or...'

Ron burst out laughing.

'What,' Hermione started, 'is so funny, Ronald?!'

'Uuuum, Hermione, you do realise that we don't evacuate if there's a fire... I mean, you have heard of _aguamenti_...?'

'Of course I've heard of _aguamenti_!' Hermione yelled. 'We've been using it since third year! What on earth does that have to do with...' She stopped abruptly, a look of sudden comprehension dawning on her face. 'Oh...' The look was soon replaced with one of pure embarrassment, as Ron continued to snigger loudly.

'Shut up Ronald. Anyway, that is beside the point!' Hermione continued, turning back to Harry. 'Harry, what if we needed to wake you urgently? It would have been impossible! What in Merlin's name made you put up so many spells around your bed?'

Harry shrugged. 'I always do,' he muttered, still half-asleep.

'You WHAT!?' Hermione cried, before turning to a now very alarmed looking Ron. 'He puts them up every night?!'

'What? I... no... no, I heard him!' Ron turned to Harry. 'You can't put them up every night. I heard you. The other night. When you were having that nightmare.'

'I forgot to put them up,' Harry muttered. 'I was tired.'

Hermione stared at him, horror-struck, sudden comprehension dawning on her face. 'Harry,' she asked, tentatively. 'How often do you have those nightmares.'

Harry stiffened, suddenly aware of what he had said.

'Hermione, I've told you! It was only that one...' Ron started

'Be quiet Ron!' Hermione snapped. 'Harry...?'

Harry took a deep breath, before tilting his head to look up at her. He could lie. Of course he could. And they would probably never find out. But this was the first time either of his friends had bothered to try and find out anything about his nightmares... Maybe... Maybe he could tell them... _'But what if they don't like what they find out? Eh?'_ a voice started in Harry's head. _'What if they realise what a freak you are? They'll leave you. And you'll be all on your own...'_ Harry froze. No. He couldn't let that happen.

'Harry...?' Hermione asked again.

_'I have them almost every night...'_

'Ron's right,' Harry said. 'I've only had that one nightmare.'

Hermione looked at him, skeptically. 'Then why do you put up silencing charms and blocking spells around your bed?'

_'So that you don't hear me screaming...'_

'I don't,' Harry said, automatically lieing, before remembering what he had already accidentally let slip. 'Oh, I mean... well, I put up blocking spells each night... Call me paranoid...' he grinned, 'but I don't like the idea of someone creeping up on me while I'm asleep. You now, what with a deranged mad-man out to kill me...'

_'At least that part is true...'_

Ron laughed, but stopped quickly with a look from Hermione.

'But Harry,' she continued, 'what about the silencing charms? Why did you put them up? Why last night?'

'I just... I...' Harry paused, thinking furiously. 'I just wanted some privacy...' he said finally, fully aware of how lame an excuse it was.

'Harry,' Hermione began, in what Harry felt was a purely patronising voice, 'we understand that you need time to be by yourself, and that you value your privacy. Really, we do. But... well, we get _worried _about you!'

'Yeah, mate, you've gotta stop scaring us like this...' Ron added. 'I mean, for all we knew you could have... I don't know... been captured by a Death Eater or something! Yeah, you could have been taken away, and an Illusion charm cast on your bed. How are we meant to check it's actually you, if we can't hear you or get close to you!?'

Harry looked at them, incredulous. God, they were paranoid. He thought _he _was bad! Eventually he just nodded, not trusting himself to speak without making the situation worse.

'Right,' Hermione said. 'Well, seeing as you're all right, I'm going down to the Great Hall. Are you coming Ron?'

Ron nodded, and moved to stand next to Hermione.

'We'll see you down there, ok?' she said, before turning and heading out of the dormitory, Ron following on behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Harry flopped backwards onto his bed. _That was too close..._

.o0o.

By the time Draco had gotten himself ready, it was quarter to ten.

'Draco, dear, I know you're pretty...'

Draco glared daggers at the girl.

'...but why in Merlin's name does it take you forty five minutes to get ready!?'

Draco sniffed haughtily. 'Because some of us, Pansy, like to look our best...'

'I highly doubt _he _values looks very highly Draco...'

Draco flushed, but composed his face into a mask immediately. 'Excuse me?'

'Nothing...' she said, in a sing-song voice, before grabbing Draco, and pulling him out of the Common Room. 'Come on, we've only got fifteen minutes to eat breakfast now!'

.o0o.

Harry made his way down from Gryffindor Tower, deep in thought. He couldn't risk not putting his charms up any more... not since the night Ron had heard him. But if Hermione found out he was still using them... He sighed. This was going to need some thought... As he crossed the Entrance Hall, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he failed to notice the two figures moving in his direction. He let out a small gasp of surprise, as he bashed into a tall, muscular body, and found himself sat on the stone floor of the Entrance Hall. A pale hand appeared in front of his face, and he recognised it immediately. He looked up, and found a pair of grey, apologetic eyes, looking down at him.

.o0o.

'Come on,' Draco said, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry took it, tentatively, and Draco felt a shock pass through the whole of his arm. He pulled Harry up, and quickly looked him over, checking for any injuries. He heard Pansy snort from beside him, and blushed, as he realised what it must have looked like. _He was _not _checking Harry out! He wasn't!_ 'Sorry,' he mumbled. Suddenly realising he was still holding Harry's hand, he quickly dropped it, and turned away, blushing furiously. Pansy grabbed his arm, and began steering him into the Great Hall.

.o0o.

As Parkinson pulled Draco towards the Great Hall, she turned back, and winked at Harry. Harry just stared after her. _What was that!? _And why was Draco so embarassed...? Sure, he'd knocked Harry over, but that was hardy cause for embarrassment... Maybe he was worried that Parkinson had seen him helping Harry... Yes, that was it. He didn't want any of the other Slytherins knowing. At this thought, Harry felt something shift inside of him. He knew it was better for people not to know that he and Draco were starting to spend time together, but that, he found, didn't stop it hurting to know that Draco was ashamed of it...

As he walked into the Great Hall, he looked over to the Slytherin table, and found Draco deep in discussion with Parkinson. _Probably trying to deny that he was helping me... _Harry thought. He sighed deeply, before continuing over to the Gryffindor Table, to join Ron and Hermione.

.o0o.

Draco had barely sat down on the bench, when Pansy started.

'So...' she said. 'Are you _still _denying that you're dating him?'

'Pansy I am _not _dating Potter. I thought you believed me.'

'I did...' she said. 'Before I saw the two of you sneaking back to the Common Room last night...'

Draco spluttered.

'... and _then _you have a uuum... _pleasant _dream about him...'

He started choking on his toast...

'... and _then _you knock him over in the Entrance Hall, and instead of laughing as you would once have done, you help him back onto this feet. And don't think I didn't notice you checking him out either...' Pansy finished, wiggling her eyebrows at Draco.

Finally regaining his composure, Draco stared haughtily at Pansy. 'You're wrong.'

Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Draco, I have told you before, _do not lie to me_!'

Draco winced.

'I would have thought, by now, that you know you can trust me!'

'Pansy,' Draco said, wearily, 'it's not that I don't trust you... It's just... well, I told you yesterday. I can't tell you what's going on, ok? Yes, I was with Harry last night, and yes we came back very late. No, I am not dating him.'

Pansy looked at him, expectantly.

'What?' Draco snapped, irritated.

'The dream, Draco... Checking him out...?!'

Draco blushed furiously. 'I wasn't checking him out. I was checking to see if he was hurt.'

'Right...' Pansy said, very sarcastically. 'That still leaves your rather vivid dream, Draco.'

'I... Well, I... Oh I don't know!' he finally said, sounding exasperated. 'I... it was... shit Pansy, it was incredible...'

Pansy laughed. 'Yes, I figured...'

'But I _don't _like him Pansy, I _don't_!'

'Ever heard of denial, Draco...?'

Draco gave no response.

'Look, of all the people you've admitted to liking, I have _never _seen you like this. It's pretty obvious you fancy the pants off of him...'

'I do not!'

'Yes, you do,' Pansy continued, calmly. 'You're just so deep in denial about it that you can't see it yet. Although how you can't is completely beyond me... I'd have thought the dream would have been a bit of a give away but apparently not...' She sighed, before turning back to her breakfast, shaking her head. 'Come on, you are going to eat your breakfast, and then we're going to the Library. I still have that Charms essay to finish.'

Draco scowled at her, but returned to his breakfast. He _didn't _fancy Harry, did he? No, of course not. He was just helping him through some things. And the dream he had... well, he just had a slightly over-active imagination, that was all. Yes, nothing to worry about. _'Excpet that you enjoyed that dream more than any other you've ever had...' _the familiar annoying voice piped up. At this, scenes from the dream came flashing through Draco mind. Harry's mouth, arms, chest... He felt those hands running all over him, remembered the noises they had elicited from him... He gasped slightly, desperately trying to stop the flow of images. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, to find Harry just getting up to leave. He watched him, as he made his way across the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, chatting animatedly with them. He frowned slightly, as a pang of jealousy shot through him.

'You really are clueless, aren't you Draco...?' Pansy sighed. 'Just follow him.'

Draco turned to look at her, before giving her a small smile, and getting up to leave the Great Hall.

.o0o.

Halfway back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry changed his mind about going. 'Uuum, guys...'

Ron and Hermione turned around to face him.

'I'm going to go out to the Quidditch Pitch, ok? You know, get some more practice in before next week's match.'

Ron grinned at him, clearly reveling in the idea of watching Slytherin get utterly slaughtered.

Hermione frowned. 'Harry, what about that Charms essay we have to do...?'

'I've done it,' he lied easily. 'See you both later.' He gave them a short wave, before turning back on himself, and heading out into the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't _actually_ need to practice. Gryffindor team was in great shape, there was no way the Slytherins would beat them. He just wanted some space. He was still upset about how Draco had reacted this morning.

Once outside, he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool, clear air. He felt himself relax at once. He loved Ron and Hermione, really, he did. But sometimes, he just couldn't wait to get away from them. He began making his way over to the Quidditch Pitch, feeling his steps becoming lighter as he went. By the time he had made it to the Broom Cupboard, he was smiling broadly. He took out an old school broom, not having wanted to go all the way back to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his own, and mounted it. As he kicked off into the air, feeling the wind whipping through his unruly hair, and rushing past his cheeks, he felt himself relax fully for the first time in days.

He didn't know how long he had been flying for, but he eventually looked down at the ground, and felt his stomach jump in surprise, as he saw Draco, looking up at him. _What did he want...?_

.o0o.

Draco had been standing at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch for a good fifteen minutes before Harry even looked down. As he watched the other boy flying around the pitch, he felt a small pang of jealousy. Whereas Draco had to work hard to be as good at Quidditch as he was, Harry was clearly a natural. It seemed so effortless to him... As Harry wheeled round at the edge of the pitch however, he caught a short glimpse of his face. All thoughts of jealousy immediately left his mind, because, in that moment, Harry's face was a picture of pure joy. He didn't just enjoy flying, Draco realised, he _loved _it. He smiled softly to himself. So what if Harry was a better flyer than him? Anything that made Harry smile like that was fine by him. After all, wasn't that what he was trying to achieve by befriending Harry?

Draco stood there for a while longer, just watching Harry fly. He had never seen him look more comfortable, or at ease. When Harry eventually glanced down to the ground, he smiled up at him.

Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment, before diving towards the ground. Draco screamed. He was going to crash! At the last moment, Harry pulled out of the dive, and continued on towards Draco, his toes just skimming the top of the grass. He laughed out loud at the expression on Draco's face, and Draco couldn't help but smile back at him. He had seen Harry's laugh before, but always from afar. He had seen the way Harry's eyes lit up as he literally roared with laughter, but had never once thought that such a sight would be directed at him. To be honest, he would never have really wanted it to be! But as he looked at Harry now, he decided that he never wanted to see the expression leave Harry's face. He looked so _alive_...

'Show off,' Draco muttered, making sure to shoot Harry a smile as he did so.

Harry just laughed harder, making Draco's stomach flip. _Merlin he was gorgeous..._

As soon as this thought entered Draco's head, he began to blush. No! Harry was _not _gorgeous!

Harry looked at him, an expression of confusion on his face, and Draco began blushing even harder. _He was so cute when he was confused..._

'Uuuum, Draco... are you ok?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry, I'm fine.' Draco said, feeling anything but. He was unnerved to say the least. _Why did he keep thinking of Harry like that?!_

'Why did you come out here?' Harry asked.

Draco looked at him. 'To see you,' he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh...' Harry said, quietly, looking slightly bemused.

'And why, Harry, is that such a strange idea to you?'

Harry frowned. 'Because of how you reacted when Parkinson was there earlier...' he admitted. 'I mean, I know it's not a good idea to let people know we're... well... friends?' he said, looking suddenly very shy, 'but, well... you just seemed so... so... _embarrassed _to have been caught helping me. Like you were ashamed of it...' Harry trailed of, looking down at the ground.

Draco felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Harry eventually looked up at him. He looked so lost.

'Harry, first of all, you have no reason to be nervous in saying that we are friends,' Draco said, delighting in the way Harry's eyes lit up ever so slightly as he said it. 'I have already told you. From now on I am here whenever you need me, for as long as you need me.' He smiled down at Harry, and breathed a sigh of relief as Harry nodded very slightly, and tentatively returned the smile. 'Secondly,' Draco continued, 'I am not _ashamed _of being you friend. As I have said before, I would happily tell everyone that we are now on friendly terms, I simply thought you might not hold quite the same feelings on the matter. As for this morning...' Draco trailed off, starting to feel the heat rising in his face once more. 'Well... Pansy has realised you and I are not... well, that we are not exactly enemies any more,' he said finally, choosing to leave out exactly what it was Pansy thought they were...

'She... she what? How?' Harry asked, clearly very nervous at the idea.

'She is very observant,' Draco said, simply. 'She notices the smallest things. Don't worry, she won't tell a soul. She may be a gossip, but she's loyal as anything. She'll keep a secret if I ask her to.'

Harry nodded, uncertainly.

'Just trust me Harry, ok?'

Harry paused for a moment, before nodding slightly more enthusiastically.

'Good,' Draco said. 'Now, how about teaching me how to _wronski feint _like you do. I mean, seriously, that was amazing!'

Harry grinned, before shaking his head. 'Maybe after the Quidditch Match next week...'

'Not quite as Gryffindor as you seem eh?' Draco said. 'I thought you lot were meant to have this pathological need to help people.'

Harry laughed. 'When dealing with Slytherins?!' he asked, an eyebrow raised. 'We've learnt to turn it off.'

Draco smiled. He had to concede, Harry had a point. 'I guess we don't exactly have the best reputation for accepting help from people...'

'No,' Harry said, softly. 'But you're very good at giving it.'

Draco felt his stomach give another jolt at the shy, innocent smile on Harry's face. _So adorable... _And this time, Draco didn't even try and deny what he was thinking...

* * *

A/N Ooooh, I see things beginning to get interesting... -grins-

Thanks so much for all your reviews, makes my day when I open up my inbox :D

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and remember, any suggestions/ ideas you'd like to see in the story would be great to hear!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok, firstly, I am **so** sorry about the long update! I know, I'd normally have updated about twice in this time! Aaargh! I hadn't realised how long it had been, and then I went away for a week, with no access to a computer!

As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks and hugs to xcloudx and MorningToGlory. As I've said, any constructive criticism is always very much appreciated! MorningToGlory, I am currently going back and editing the previous chapters, which means that my ellipse fetish is gradually being brought under control :D To everyone else, mwah!- blows kisses- Seriously, reviews make my day!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, so sorry again about the longer wait :S

* * *

Harry watched in amusement, as Draco walked back towards the castle. He had suggested joining Harry for a fly around the pitch, but had point-blank refused to use one of the schools brooms, claiming they were, 'shoddy, old, and down-right unsuitable for a Malfoy to be using.' Harry had laughed loudly at this little speech. Draco may have overcome his hatred of Harry, but clearly some things, such as his utter conviction that Malfoy's were above and beyond the norm, were simply too deeply ingrained to ever change. Harry frowned slightly as he contemplated this. He was glad he and Draco had become friends, but it still annoyed him how narrow-minded the other boy could be. Harry was sure that somewhere, Draco knew he wasn't really above everybody else. After all, he had helped Harry, hadn't he? As far as Harry could see, Draco believed his family were superior, simply because he had always been told they were. He seemed to follow his family's views blindly, not really stopping to think over whether or not he really believed them. The fact that his convictions were, in most cases, nothing more than his father's opinion, seemed to have no bearing at all on his beliefs.

It was strange, Harry thought, how the things you were told as you grew up, could affect the way you thought so much, especially when they came from such a dominant figure.

_'You worthless tripe! You will learn not to disobey me boy!'_

Harry gasped. His uncle was certainly the dominant figure in the Dursley household. Was that really why he thought... He shook his head slightly, as if this would somehow help him to disentangle the web of newly-formed thoughts currently occupying his brain. Was that why he thought the things he did? Because his uncle had told him so? But, if that was true, then the way Harry thought about himself... No, that was ridiculous. He didn't think he was a freak because his uncle had told him so. He _knew _he was a freak. Of course, that _was _what his uncle would say... He shook his head again, this time more vigorously. This was too confusing. Turning away from Draco's retreating figure, Harry mounted his broom, and kicked off into the air. Maybe he'd talk to Draco about it later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of flying. He laughed to himself as he felt the air ripping through his hair, flattening his clothes to his body. As he soared up into the air, he felt as though he had left all of his worries back down on the ground. God, he loved flying.

o0o.

After an hour of flying around with Harry, Draco was struggling to keep his concentration. He had already come dangerously close to falling a number of times, and was quite sure that one more grin shot in his direction would have him spiralling towards the ground. He desperately wanted to get off of his broom, and back down to relative safety, but refused to be the first one to suggest it. It felt somehow like giving in. What if Harry thought he was just _tired_!? That might actually make Harry think he was fitter than Draco! _'Well, don't you think he is?'_ a voice in Draco's head began, as Harry flew past, his robes flapping just enough to give Draco the slightest glimpse of his toned stomach. He scolded himself. _Not _that _kind of fit!_

As Draco mentally berated himself for the thought pattern currently forming itself in his head, Harry's voice cut through.

'Draco!'

He turned around, to see Harry bent flat over his broom, darting toward him at an incredible speed. Draco screamed, causing Harry to roar with laughter as he came to a perfect stop in the air, just feet in front of Draco.

'Will you stop doing that!' Draco yelled.

'Well I would...' Harry said, grinning, 'but it's just so funny hearing you scream.'

Draco scowled. 'I did not _scream_,' he said, disdainfully. 'Screaming is something _girls _do. I merely expressed my infinitely small amount of fear, in a clear and vocal manner.'

Harry snorted. 'Whatever, sounded like a scream to me.'

Draco glared at him.

'Anyway, I wanted to talk to you,' Harry continued.

Draco smirked. Looked like he wouldn't have to find an excuse to land after all. 'Sure.'

Harry smiled at him, causing Draco to grip the handle of his broom extremely tightly, before going into another steep nose-dive.

Draco's breath caught in the back of his throat, as he fought his instinct to 'vocally express his fear'. 'Stupid git,' he muttered to himself. 'Didn't _scream_...'

.o0o.

Once Harry landed on the ground, he quickly conjured a blanket, and lay back on the ground with a deep, contented sigh. He heard Draco land beside him, and casually flicked his wand, a tall backed armchair appearing next the the blanket.

'For you,' he said. 'I thought the ground might not quite be up to Malfoy standards.' He felt, rather than saw Draco's glare, and smirked slightly to himself.

'I am quite happy to sit on the ground thank you very much,' Draco said, haughtily. 'Although you could have conjured a slightly more sophisticated blanket.'

Harry laughed. 'I like snitch patterns. Get over it Draco.'

Draco glared at Harry again, but nonetheless, gracefully lowered himself onto the blanket.

'So,' he asked, 'what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

Harry sat up, frowning slightly, unsure of where to begin. Half formed thoughts had been running through his mind ever since Draco had left that morning to go and get his broom, and he still couldn't quite make sense of most of them. 'Well, I was just thinking,' he started, hesitantly, 'when you went to get your broom. You wouldn't sit on a school broom, because of your Dad. Because you listen to him. He's dominant. Like my uncle. So, do I believe him? I mean, am I just blindly following, like you do? Are they just the same, but just with different ideas? And if it's true, then what I think isn't! Because it's opinion. Except, I know it is. But then I think, is that just him too?' Harry sighed. 'I'm just really confused, you know?

He glanced over at Draco, and laughed out loud at the look of absolute bewilderment on his face.

'Harry, I have absolutely no idea what you just said,' Draco stated. 'What do you mean I wouldn't sit on a broom because of my father? And did you just try and compare him to your _uncle_!?'

'Oh, no!' Harry said quickly. 'No. Well, not in that way. Just, about what people tell others. And then they believe it. And you get another generation of the same. Except, in my case, that's not what happens, because it's _aimed_ at me. But, with Dudley maybe...'

'Harry!' Draco cut in. 'Will you please stop babbling and begin forming coherent sentences that I can actually understand!?'

Harry flushed slightly. 'Sorry.'

Draco nodded. 'Right, start again then.'

'Well, you pretty much have the same views as your Dad, right?'

'My _father_, Harry. And yes, I suppose so.'

'Right, so really, half the stuff you think, you probably only think because of him.'

'Probably,' Draco conceded.

'Well, I was just thinking about how much what you're told as you're growing up affects what you think when you're older. I mean, if he'd never told you what to believe, then you wouldn't believe it. Some of the things you think aren't necessarily _true_, but just opinions of his that you've... inherited, almost. Am I making sense now?'

'I think so...' Draco said. 'I'm not sure where you're going with this though Harry.'

'Well, I was just thinking...' Harry continued, 'You follow what your Dad thinks, sorry, what your father thinks. Well, _my _veiws... I mean, I don't _have_ parents to follow. You'd _think _that my viewswere just my own. But what if they're not? What if I'm just like you, following the dominant figure? Agreeing with their opinions, despite the fact that they could be wrong?'

'And that figure would be?'

Harry looked down at the blanket, tracing the outline of a Golden Snitch with his right forefinger. This was dangerous ground. What if he told Draco what he was thinking, and he laughed at him? _'But you'll never know if you don't say anything...'_

.o0o.

Draco frowned. He was sure what Harry was trying to tell him was important, but he was having trouble stringing the pieces together. He had been thinking about Draco following his father, and was now questioning his own views. His views on what? And what did he mean about a dominant figure?

'Harry?' Draco asked again. 'Who are you talking about?'

Harry took a deep breath, apparently working up the nerve to speak. 'My uncle,' he murmured.

And it clicked.

Draco felt his eyes widen. Was Harry saying what he thought he was? He reflected back to the night he had taken Harry's detention.

_'I'm worthless, I know I am. Why the hell else would my own family hate me so much!?... why else would they beat me, and starve me, and lock me up each year? Because I'm a FREAK!'_

If he was starting to question why he thought those things... Draco took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. 'Harry,' he began, tentatively, painfully aware of the fact that one badly placed word from him, could undo every thought Harry had formed. 'Are you talking about your uncle's views?'

Harry nodded, eyes still on the blanket, finger still slowly tracing the pattern stitched into it.

'His views on you?'

Another nod.

Draco felt his heart give a tiny leap. He moved closer to Harry. 'And you're starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he's an evil, twisted bastard, who had a completely unjustified hatred of you, and lashed out at you so often that you began to believe his peccant lies?'

Harry stiffened, before chuckling softly. 'Something like that.'

'And if I told you that I thought you were right. That what you seem to think about yourself is purely your uncle's iniquitous opinion, and is something shared by no-one else. Would you believe me?'

Harry finally lifted his head, meeting Draco's eyes. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'I want to. I think. It's just... it's just it's too hard to believe.'

Draco moved still close to Harry, bringing his arms up to wrap around the smaller boy, feeling a slight lurch in his stomach as he did so. 'Well believe it,' he whispered into Harry's ear. 'No-one else thinks you're any of those things your uncle calls you.' They sat there, in silence for a while, Draco still running over what Harry had said in his mind.

'Draco?' Harry asked, eventually.

'Yes?'

'When did you stop thinking I was a freak?'

Draco felt his mouth fall open. 'What!?'

'When?'

'Harry I never thought you were a freak!'

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, a frown appearing on his face. 'Then why did you insult me all the time?'

Draco felt his heart ache as he looked at the genuine confusion on Harry's face. No anger. No blame. It was as though Harry didn't resent Draco having bullied him for the past four years. For that, Draco now realised, was exactly what he had done. It was as though he accepted it. Draco felt shame rise up inside him. Why _had _he gone out of his way to make Harry's life a living hell?

'I don't know Harry.' No, that wasn't true. 'I hated you.'

Harry nodded, as if understanding perfectly why Draco had behaved the way he had. As if it was completely understandable that someone would hate him.

Draco sighed. 'I hated you for the same reason that you hated me, Harry. Not because you were a freak, or because of anything I knew about you, but on principal. You're a Gryffindor.'

'But, the rest of the Slytherins...'

'Not one of them thinks you're worthless.'

Harry looked up at him, shock evident in his eyes.

Draco smirked. 'Oh, they hate you, of course...'

Harry frowned.

'... but because you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy! Champion, hero, and all round kicker of many a Slytherin's ass...'

Harry grinned at this.

'What, like the nickname?'

'No,' Harry scowled. 'I hate it. It's just good to hear you actually admit that a Gryffindor has beaten you Slytherins so many times.'

'Well, enjoy it now, because you _won't _be hearing it again,' Draco said, sticking his nose up in the air, in a comic imitation of the snobby aristocrat he knew he often was. He smiled, as Harry laughed loudly at his antics, feeling the vibrations of Harry's laugh going through his chest.

'Thanks,' Harry said.

'You're welcome.'

.o0o.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room later on that afternoon, having spent the day with Draco. He felt somehow lighter than he had done in a long time. He still wasn't totally convinced about what he and Draco had talked about, but he had to admit, parts of it sounded, almost plausible... He grinned. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. He gave the password to the Fat Lady, and climbed through the Portrait Hole. Seeing that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen down there, he quickly made his way up to the Boy's Dormitory. As he approached the door, he could hear voices coming from inside.

'But we have to do something about it! We can't just learn nothing for a whole year!'

'Hermione, you heard what she said. Theory only.'

'But that isn't enough Ron! Yes, it may get us through our exams, but what about beyond that? You-Know-Who isn't going to be defeated by someone reeling off a list of theoretical spells! We need to be able to _use _them!'

Harry sighed as he recognised the voices of Ron and Hermione, bickering as usual. Their first Defence Against The Dark Arts Class had been quite a heated topic of discussion in Gryffindor Tower...

_'I have a question about your course aims,' said Hermione._

_Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow. 'And your name is?'_

_'Hermione Granger.'_

_'Well, Miss Granger, I think my course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully.'_

_'Well I don't,' Hermione said bluntly. 'There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells.'_

_'_Using _defensive spells?' Professor Umbridgerepeated, with a short laugh. 'Why ever would you need to _use _these defensive spells? Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?'_

_'What?' Ron exclaimed. 'We're not going to be using magic!?'..._

Harry grimaced slightly at the memory. This had then opened the floodgates to students demanding to know why they would not be using the spells they were meant to be learning. He had chosen to keep quiet throughout the whole thing. He thought it was ridiculous that they weren't going to be able to practice the spells, but he saw no point in making a scene about it. The Minister had decided. And once that stubborn, pig-headed git, Fudge, had made up his mind, that was it. He wouldn't even listen to Dumbledore any more! A group of school kids making a fuss over a lesson was hardly going to change his mind. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly opened the door into the Dormitory.

'Hermione, we've had this discussion at least ten times already,' Ron was saying, sounding completely exhasperated. 'She. will. not. let. us. use. magic. I hate it as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do about it!'

'Actually,' Hermione said, 'I think there is.'

'Huh?' Ron asked, sounding, in Harry's opinion, as if he had never even heard of the concept of language, let alone spoken a coherent word. He snorted slightly at this thought, alerting Ron and Hermione to his presense in the room.

'Harry!' Ron exclaimed, looking relieved at an oppurtunity to escape from the present conversation. 'Been practising all this time?'

'Ron!' Hermione scolded. 'Can you at least _try _and stay focused on one topic? Hi Harry,' she added, giving Harry a small smile. 'As I was saying,' she continued, 'I think there _is _something we can do about learning Defense Against The Dark Arts.'

'Which is...?' Ron asked, dubiously.

'I think we should just do it ourselves.'

Silence followed this statement.

'What?' Harry eventually asked.

'Well, it's clear we're not going to learn anything from Umbridge's classes,' Hermione continued. 'I think it's time we took the matter into out own hands. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's faced the Dark Arts, and knows what they're talking about.'

'And where do you think we're going to find someone to do that?' Harry asked, skeptically. 'Hermione, if there was someone decent willing to teach, then Dumbledore wouldn't have been forced to hire Umbridge in the first place!'

'I'm not talking about anyone who could have applied for the job.'

Harry frowned. 'Who then? Lupin?'

'No,' Hermione said, shortly. 'Isn't it obvious Harry? I'm talking about _you_.'

Silence once again followed.

'Excuse me?' Harry asked.

'_You _could teach us Defense Against The Dark Arts,' Hermione said, sounding excited now. 'Harry, think about what you've _done_! You have more experience in fighting the Dark Arts than most Aurors at the Ministry! Let alone any of us.'

'But... but, I'm not a teacher!' Harry stuttered, turning to Ron. 'You wouldn't want me teaching you, would you?'

Ron looked at Harry, apparently deep in thought. 'Actually,' he said, 'I think it's a good idea.'

'What!?' Harry spluttered.

'I mean, Hermione's right. You_ do _have a lot of experience with the Dark Arts...'

'But I can't teach! Anything I've done, it's just luck! And I've nearly always had help.'

'Not last year you didn't,' Hermione said. 'It was just you in that graveyard Harry, and you still escaped.'

Harry felt completely irrational anger rise up in him at this. What, so they thought he survived that because he had been _clever!? _As if Cedric had died because he wasn't quick enough, or smart enough? They had no idea what it had been like, neither of them.

'And when you fought of the Dementors in third year,' Ron added. 'No-one helped you with that.'

But that was fluke! It wasn't like it had been a carefully planned victory on his part.

'And in second year, when you fought the Basilisk,' Hermione continued, 'And first year, with Quirrel...'

'Ok!' Harry interupted, holding up his hand to Hermione. 'Ok, I get it.'

Hermione smirked. 'You see Harry. You're the best teacher we could have.'

Harry frowned. This was not heading in the direction he would have hoped.

'So?' Hermione asked. 'Will you teach us?'

Harry stared at her for a moment. Hermione had cracked. The work-load had finally got to her, and she had cracked. He couldn't teach! He didn't know anything about teaching!

'Hermione, I...'

'Harry, please,' she interrupted. 'Please, just think of all the people you'd be helping.'

'_All_ the people!?'

'Well, I think it would only be fair to offer help to anyone who wants it.'

Harry shook his head in disbelief. This was mad. But they wanted his help. How could he say no? 'I'll think about it, ok?'

Hermione smiled at him. 'Of course.'

A slightly awkward silence followed this, during which Harry thought back to the day he had spent with Draco. There had been no awkward silences with him...

'Well,' Hermione said eventually, in an all too obvious attempt to break the atmoshpere. 'I have to go to the Library,' she said, looking down at her watch. 'I still have that Potions essay due for next week... Are either of you two coming?' she asked.

Harry shook his head.

'I suppose,' Ron said, his unwillingness evident in his tone. 'Seriously though, how can I have gotten so behind in a week!?' he asked, turning to Harry.

Harry just laughed. 'See you two later.'

With one last smile in Harry's direction, Hermione left the Dormitory, followed by a thoroughly depressed looking Ron, leaving Harry stood there, wondering what on earth he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

And the DA makes an appearance! I wasn't sure about including it in the fic, but it does mean that Draco may demand private lessons... :D

I have also made a rough plan for this story now. Which mean I actually have some idea of where it's heading! Unfortunately, I've already gone against it by changing what I wrote in this chapter :S Ah well.

Anyway, thanks for reading, if you feel you want to review, you know where the button is...!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks this time to MorningToGlory, for always having a suggestion or pointer, and to Xblilyia, because your review literally made my day :D

Also, depending on how difficult I find writing the next chapter, it may be another long wait for an update... I'll try my best to get it done, but if there hasn't been an update by 21st August, then there probably won't be one until some time after the 27th (I won't have access to a computer between those dates). Just to warn you. I will try and get it up before the 21st though.

Anyway, on with the chapter, hope you all like it!

* * *

'They want you to what!?'

'Teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. It was Sunday evening, and they were currently sat in an unused Transfiguration classroom on the second floor, both under the pretence of studying in the Library. Well, that had been the plan anyway, until Pansy had asked Draco, with a look of pure innocence on her face, whether he thought he might be bumping into Harry in the Library. Draco's answering blush had been answer enough.

'And will you?' Draco asked eventually.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. I mean, I can't teach!'

'Well they obviously think you can.'

Harry's brow furrowed, and he began biting his lip, a nervous gesture. Unfortunately, it also caused Harry's lips to redden dramatically. _'I wonder if they taste as good as they look...' _Instantly cursing his treacherous mind for thinking of such a thing, Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, quickly forcing himself to imagine Millicent Bullstrode forced into a small, stringy bikini. This was getting ridiculous.

'Harry, you know, they wouldn't have asked you if they didn't want you to teach them,' Draco said, more to distract himself from Harry coloured lips than anything else. 'And besides, _anything _you manage to teach them will be more than they'll learn from that Umbridge woman.'

'I guess.'

A moment passed, in which Harry continued biting his lip, and Draco was forced to continue picturing grotesquely dressed women.

'So you think it's a good idea?' Harry asked eventually.

'Yes, I do.' A smirk now spread across Draco's face. 'Of course, if you _are _going to be teaching them,' he began, 'well, I wouldn't mind a few lessons too.' He laughed, at the shocked look on Harry's face. 'What?' he asked, defensively. 'You're the best at Defense in our year! And I'm not having all the Gryffindors overtake me!'

'Ah yes, couldn't have the Slytherin Prince being outdone by us lowly Gryffindors now, could we?' Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

Draco smirked. 'Glad to see you're coming round to my way of thinking at last.'

'Whatever Draco.'

'Your use of sophisticated wit astounds me,' Draco drawled.

Harry stuck out his tongue at this, causing a leap in Draco's stomach.

'So,' Draco asked quickly, in a determined attempt to keep his mind off of Harry's mouth, 'Are you going to do it?'

'Yeah I guess,' Harry replied, a small frown gracing his brow.

'And you'll teach me?'

'Yes.'

Draco smiled. 'Good.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, I mean, thanks. I guess...'

Harry laughed. 'A novel experience is it Draco? Saying thank you.'

Draco sniffed at him, in what he thought was a disdainful manner. 'I won't merit that with a response.'

Harry just laughed louder at this.

'So when are these lessons actually taking place?' Draco asked.

'No idea,' Harry answered, with a shrug. 'I haven't even told Ron and Hermione I'll do it yet. Hermione will probably want to sort it out anyway.'

Draco frowned slightly. 'Why? I mean, you're the one who's going to be running them.'

'Are you kidding?' Harry asked, a look of incredulity on his face. 'Trust me, Hermione will be running them. All I'll have to do is turn up when she tells me to.'

Draco's frown deepened.

'She's just trying to help Draco.'

_'Right...' _Draco thought. Honestly, any excuse to be bossy, and that ridiculous girl would take it.

'I mean, it's helpful really,' Harry continued, with a grin. 'It's not as if me or Ron are exactly loaded with organisational skills.'

_'Maybe because that bushy-haired bint doesn't give you a chance to do anything for yourself...'_

'I guess so. How about my lessons though? I'm assuming you won't be telling her about those?'

Harry frowned slightly. 'No. No, I guess not... How about Mondays? And I'll just tell her I'm going to use Monday evenings to plan the lessons.'

'Starting tomorrow?'

'Yes.'

'Where?'

'In here.'

'What time?'

'Eight.'

'Until?'

'God Draco, this isn't a game of Twenty Questions!'

'A game of what?'

'Oh never mind,' Harry said. 'Muggle thing.'

'Ah.'

'So I'll see you tomorrow?' Harry asked, getting up from the desk he was sat at, 'Ron and Hermione will start to worry if I'm not back soon.'

Draco nodded. 'Tomorrow.'

With a wave back to him, Harry left the Transfiguration room, taking down the silencing spells as he went.

Draco sat, for a while after Harry had left. Before now, he hadn't really thought about how his new friendship with Harry would affect his stance in the upcoming war. It had seemed, to be completely honest, irrelevant, when compared with the horrifying truths Draco had recently uncovered. But today, for some reason, it had hit him. Harry was the enemy of The Dark Lord. Not _an _enemy, _The _enemy, and he found himself stretched out between the two. It wasn't that he necessarily agreed with everything The Dark Lord did, he had just never really considered any option other than to follow him. Draco found himself remembering Harry's words from the day before.

_'... if he'd never told you what to believe, then you wouldn't believe it. Some of the things you think aren't necessarily true, but just opinions of his that you've... inherited, almost.'_

Maybe Harry was right. Maybe Draco _did _blindly follow his father. It was unnerving, to say the least, to consider the fact that everything you had ever believed, or considered yourself to believe, could, in fact, be little more than ersatz opinions, learnt 'parrot-fashion' from a young age. If he was honest with himself, Draco found it down-right disconcerting. And now, in the midst of all this sudden self-discovery, Draco was planning to take lessons in Defense Against The Dark Arts, from _Harry Potter_. He was going to be taught to fight his father's master, the person he had once believed to be his too, by the one person that master most feared. If the situation hadn't of been so damn serious, Draco would have laughed at the irony of it all.

.o0o.

'You'll do it!?' Hermione screamed. 'Oh Harry, thank you!'

Before his brain had fully registered what was happening, Harry found himself pulled into a tight hug. 'Eeer, right, yeah,' he said, struggling slightly to breath. 'It's fine 'Mione.'

Hermione eventually pulled back from Harry, beaming at him. Turning to Ron , she said, 'Right, well we better tell everybody it's definitely on then!'

'What do you mean you need to tell everyone?' Harry asked, looking between the two of them. 'No-one else knew about it! They're hardly going to be waiting for an answer.'

Hermione looked slightly guilty at this, and Harry felt a sense of unease beginning to build at the edges of his mind.

'Hermione...?'

'Well, I may have told a few people.'

'But you didn't even know if I'd say yes!'

'No,' Hermione said, hesitantly, 'But Harry we were so sure that you would, and it just seemed silly not to start organising it as soon as we could.'

'So you just assumed I would do it.' Harry said, coldly.

'Hey, come on mate, she was just trying to help,' Ron said, with a frown.

Harry stood for a moment, not trusting himself to speak. He had no problem with Hermione organising him; as he had said to Draco earlier, he and Ron were hardly masters at it, but to tell people about this, before Harry had even agreed to it? How _dare _she presume to know what he would say!? Seething, Harry took a few deep breaths.

'Yeah,' he said, forcing a smile. 'Yeah I know you were Hermione.' Forcing back the instinct to now refuse to teach them, and instead, storm out of the room, he continued, 'So who have you told about it?'

Cheering up at once, Hermione began reeling off names, 'Oh, well Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati...'

'We thought it best to leave Seamus out,' Ron whispered to him.

'... Fred and George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Collin, and Dennis, and then from the other houses, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Zacharias Smith. I think that's all, isn't it?' she asked, turning to Ron.

'Luna,' Ron added. 'Ginny asked her. And Padma. You know, Parvati's twin.'

Harry gaped at them. 'A _few _people,' he said hoarsely. 'Hermione, how on earth am I meant to teach that many ?'

'Oh, we'll manage,' Hermione said, making a dismissive gesture with her hand. 'Besides, I thought we'd agreed to offer help to anyone who wanted it?'

Harry just nodded dumbly. What was he meant to say to that?

'So now we just need to decide when the lessons are going to happen.'

'And where,' Ron added.

'Well I'll need a day or so to plan each lesson,' Harry said quickly. 'So if I do that each Monday, and then I've got Quidditch Tuesday and Thursday.'

'So we're already down to Wednesday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday,' Hermione said, with a sight frown.

'What about the other houses' Quidditch practices?' Ron asked. 'They're not going to want to miss them either.'

'Hufflepuff train Monday and Thursday, Ravenclaw Tuesday and Friday, and Slytherin Monday and Wednesday,' Harry reeled off.

'Well there's no Slytherins coming,' Ron said with a snort. 'As if they need training in Defense Against The Dark Arts.'

Harry felt a stab of anger at this. Not _all _Slytherins were Death Eaters. Draco... Harry gasped, as he felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. _Did _Draco support Voldemort? He had never asked, and his father certainly did... Suddenly furious with himself, Harry began to panic. How could he not have thought of this before!? He had been spilling his secrets to someone who, for all he knew, could be relaying everything back to his father! Oh God, if Voldemort found out...

'So, Wednesdays are ok then,' Hermione said, cutting through Harry's growing fear. 'For the moment I'll just tell everybody to meet at six o'clock this Wednesday, in the Library, and then we'll just try and find somewhere to actually hold the lessons between now and then. If the worst comes to the worst, we can just use an empty classroom. Is that ok?'

Harry nodded, not really aware of what he was agreeing to.

'Wonderful,' Hermione said, clapping her hands together. 'Come on then Ron. We'd better start spreading the news.'

The two left, unnoticed by Harry, who could still think of nothing but the horrifying revelation he had just had. Managing somehow to make his legs obey him, Harry moved over to his bed, and sat down. He had never felt so stupid in his life. Of course Draco was a Death Eater. That was why he had been so good to Harry. To get information on him; information that he had probably been passing on the entire time. At this thought, Harry felt a familiar feeling of defeat creeping up at the edges of his mind. As if Draco would actually be worried about him.

_'But he does seem it,' _a voice started in Harry's head. _'Just trust him.'_

Harry felt his brow furrow. He _had _promised himself that he would trust Draco. But how was he meant to do that now? What was he meant to think!? He badly wanted to talk to the other boy, but, he realised, was half afraid of what he might hear. With a short moan, Harry flopped backwards onto his bed. This was why he never let anyone in. It was too hard; it hurt too much.

.o0o.

'Have fun?' Pansy asked, in a playfully innocent voice, the minute Draco walked through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco scowled at her. 'No.'

'Draco, honey, what is it?' Pansy asked, suddenly serious.

'The Dark Lord.'

'What? Has there been an attack!? Has your father told you something?'

'No.'

'Then what?'

'He wants to kill Harry.'

Pansy stared at him, before bursting into laughter.

'What,' Draco demanded, 'is so funny about that?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Draco, it's just, I mean... are you _just _realising this?'

'Of course not!'

'Then why is it such a problem today?'

'Because I've been thinking.'

'Oh dear...'

Draco shot a glare at Pansy, who smirked in return.

'I've been thinking,' Draco continued, 'about the war.'

'What war?'

'The one that you and I both know will break out within the year. Sooner, if The Dark Lord thinks he's strong enough.'

'I see,' Pansy said, still looking slightly confused. 'What about it?'

'About my position in it.'

'Ah.'

Draco looked up at her. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Well, I thought this might come up soon,' Pansy said, with a short sigh. 'You could hardly carry on frolicking with Harry Potter...'

'We are not _frolicking_!' Draco spluttered.

'... and not have it affect your attitude towards You-Know-Who,' Pansy finished, ignoring Draco completely. She paused for a moment before continuing. 'Draco, do you actually support You-Know-Who's ideas?'

'I, well, I'm not... Of course I do,' Draco finished defiantly. 'He is working for the greater good of wizard-kind. Muggles and Mudbloods pollute the bloodstream, and unless someone does something to stop it, wizards will cease to exist as we know them.'

Pansy smiled, somewhat sadly at him. 'That's what I thought you'd say. And do you know why?'

Draco shook his head silently.

'Because that is exactly what your father says.'

Draco stared at her, shocked. Did _everyone _think he was a carbon-copy of his father? He had never really thought about it before this morning, but he did tend to spout off his father's views whenever asked what he thought of muggles or muggleborns. He had never really stopped to think _why _it was that he hated them, or claimed to, anyway. It was on principle, he supposed. _'The same reason you used to hate Harry...'_

'Draco?' Pansy called, looking concerned, 'Are you ok?'

'Yes,' Draco said, a slight grimace on his face. 'Just finding myself forced to re-evaluate the views I've had my entire life, nothing major.'

Pansy laughed. 'Stop being such a drama queen. You never really had the views in the first place, so there's nothing to re-evaluate!' Then, in a softer voice, she added, 'You know, no-one is going to think any less of you if decide not to follow You-Know-Who, Draco, not even your father.'

'I know,' Draco said, sounding no more sure of himself. He knew his father would support him if he chose not to follow The Dark Lord. No matter what people thought, Lucius Malfoy had always encouraged Draco to make his own decisions. But what about other people? What about what _he _believed?

'Draco,' Pansy began, hesitantly, 'you know what I think of You-Know-Who, but I want you to know that I'll stand by you whatever decision you eventually make, even if you do decide to follow him.'

Draco looked up at her, shocked.

'I'm not going to say I'd be happy about it,' Pansy continued, 'because I wouldn't. I think it would be the biggest mistake of your life. But if that's what you decide...' she trailed off. 'Look, I think getting to know Harry could be the best thing that ever happened to you. But it's up to you whether you stick by him, or decide to follow You-Know-Who. I'll be there for you whichever way.' She got up slowly from the sofa they were sat on, and leaned over, kissing Draco gently on the top of his head. 'Just make sure you think about it properly, ok?'

She then made her way over to the Girls' Dormitories, leaving Draco alone in the Common Room.

'You know, Draco,' she called back, as she reached the door, 'it's really very simple. Whichever one you pick, you lose the other. It just depends on whether or not you can stand to lose Harry.' With that, the door closed silently behind her, leaving Draco sat on the sofa, with what felt to him, like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

So this chapter ended up a little different to how I thought it would... still following my general plan though :D

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Uuum, hello? –nervous laughter-

So, yeah... the update time... I know, I'm awful, sorry :(

Writers block really sucks, doesn't it?

Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I know I've always replied to every single review I get, but I didn't get round to replying to some of them from the last chapter... –smacks herself on the head- Thank you so much all the same, they really are appreciated!

And now, on with the chapter! Hope you all like :)

* * *

_Draco gasped as he felt something burn on his left arm. He looked down, and felt his eyes widen as he saw what was there; the Dark Mark. It marred his arm, ruining the smooth expanse of skin, marking him out as a servant. He felt the mark burn again, and instantly apparated away, with no conscience idea of where he was going. He arrived in a wide clearing, his arm still throbbing dully, the sounds of apparition all around him. He watched, as Death Eater after Death Eater began filling the clearing, through eyes still wide in disbelief. Torn between a certain pride at being there, and an uncomfortable, twisting feeling in his gut, he watched in silence, as the Death Eaters formed a rough circle in the clearing, somehow incorporating Draco into it. He noted dimly, that the scene had an odd quality to it, as though Draco was viewing it through a slightly clouded window. As if it hadn't quite happened yet; hadn't quite been decided._

_Eventually the clearing was full, and the circle of Death Eaters was complete. Two broke away, seemingly following an unheard order, and moved into the surrounding forest. They returned moments later, dragging a limp body between them. High pitched laughter followed, and The Dark Lord entered the clearing. Draco felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw him, and a voice somewhere at the back of mind, telling him to bow. He obeyed the voice, feeling, as he did so, a confused mix of loyalty, and revulsion._

'_It is time,' the Dark Lord's voice rang out, shaking Draco from his thoughts, 'He is captured.' He walked over to the body, which had been placed on the ground, and with a flick of his wand, flipped it over so that it was face up. Draco gasped. Thickly framed eyes stared back at him, wider than he had ever seen them. He blinked slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the man lying in front of him._

'_You joined him,' the man whispered._

_Draco felt himself nod, unable to speak._

'_Mr Potter', the Dark Lord drawled, drawing Harry's attention back to him, 'so nice of you to join us.' The Death Eaters laughed, while Draco stood stock-still, frozen to the spot._

_Harry looked up at the man standing in front of him. 'Tom,' he said, nodding his head slightly, almost as a way of greeting._

_The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Do not speak that name,' he hissed._

_Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco almost laughed out loud. Even when staring death in the face, Harry was more daring than anyone else Draco knew. As if in response to the silent laughter, Harry turned once again to look at Draco, and Draco's breath caught in his throat. The dark lashes framing Harry's eyes seemed more intense than ever, shining with, what Draco now realised, were tears. Overwhelming guilt rose up inside of him, as Harry's eyes roamed over his robes and body, stopping at the exposed skin of his left forearm. As he took in what was there, his eyes slowly dimmed, his face becoming expressionless, uncaring. They continued to look at one and other, and Draco saw the light in Harry's eyes shift. They turned darker, colder, as if he had aged years in the last few moments. This wasn't the Harry Draco knew. It was like looking at the Harry Draco had seen when he had first been dragged out of the other boy's Pensieve; the one who had given up hope. The one who was all alone in the world._

_Eventually Harry turned away from Draco, and stood up to face the Dark Lord._

'_I give up,' Harry said, in a hoarse whisper, 'You win, Tom.' With that, he let his wand fall to the ground, and took a step forwards. The Dark Lord laughed._

'_But you've fought for so long Harry,' he said, taunting him with every word. 'Why give up now?'_

_Harry simply stared at him, unmoving. 'There's nothing left to fight for,' he replied, simply. 'No-one left alive that I care about, and no-one left who cares about me. It's over, you win.'_

_As the Dark Lord stepped forwards, wand outstretched, Draco finally found his voice. He cried out to Harry, only to find, that the scene was slowly fading away. He stretched out his hand, screaming inside his head that there _was _something left to live for; that _he _cared, but this time, Harry didn't hear his silent plea. He saw, as if suddenly from a great distance, the Dark Lord raise his wand, and a green light shoot out of it, headed straight for Harry's chest._

.o0o.

Draco woke, sobbing and screaming. As he sat up, struggling to release his limbs from the tangle of bedclothes and to regain his breathing, one thought echoed around his mind. He couldn't lose Harry. Not for anything. As he continued to struggle, he became aware of a cool hand rubbing soothing circles on his scalp, and a gentle shushing noise, coming from somewhere to his right. He turned and found himself looking at a pyjama-clad Pansy, sat on the edge of his bed, a worried expression on her face.

'Draco,' she said softly, 'Draco, stop struggling for a moment. Let me untangle you.'

Draco stilled, and felt the bedclothes being slowly pulled off of him. As soon as he was free, he fell back onto the bed, still gasping slightly, tears filling his eyes.

'Honey, it's ok,' Pansy said, softly, still rubbing soothing circles on his scalp. 'Whatever it was, it was just a dream.'

Draco stared at her with wild eyes, his ragged breathing stopping any attempts he might have made at speech.

'Just a dream Draco, just a dream...' Pansy continued whispering soothing words to him, until his breathing finally returned to normal, and he was able to sit up properly.

'Where's Harry?' he asked, eventually, still not fully aware of his surroundings due to his abrupt awakening. All he could think of, was that he had to make sure Harry was safe. He had to protect him.

'In his dormitory I'd imagine.'

Draco frowned. 'He should be down here.'

'Draco, what...?'

'Where I can keep an eye on him,' Draco continued, babbling slightly in his still sleepy state. 'Yes, where I can make sure he's safe all the time.'

A wry grin appeared on Pansy's face, completely missed by Draco. 'And why would you want to keep an eye on him Draco?'

'So that he doesn't get hurt.'

Pansy frowned, the grin disappearing. 'Why would he get hurt?'

'Because people always want to hurt him, and no-one ever notices. Idiotic Gryffindors.'

Pansy was beginning to look worried now, 'Draco, what are you talking about?'

'Harry!' Draco cried, exasperated, 'I am talking about _Harry_!'

There was silence for a moment. Then, 'Do you want me to try and get Harry for you?' Pansy asked, softly.

'Why?'

'You're not making much sense. Maybe he can help you.'

'I'm not the one who needs help,' Draco replied.

Silence fell over the two of them once again, leaving Draco time to gather his thoughts. If there had been any doubt in his mind earlier that evening, over whether or not he would be joining the Dark Lord, it was now well and truly gone; he couldn't let anything happen to Harry. He frowned slightly, as he contemplated this thought. He had never felt this protective towards _anyone _before. But there was just something about Harry. Something in the way his eyes betrayed his every emotion, in the way his face lit up sometimes, like a small child presented with a shiny present, and Draco knew that whatever he did, he was tied to Harry now. He felt responsible for the other boy, protective towards him, possesive, even... And the strangest thing of all? He didn't resent Harry for it in the slightest.

'Do you want me to get him?' Pansy repeated.

'No,' Draco said. 'No, I'm fine.'

Pansy sighed, 'Draco I wish you'd tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't let me.'

Draco remained silent.

'Fine,' Pansy said, the slightest hint of irritation in her voice, as she got up off of the bed and headed towards the door.

'Pansy, wait,' Draco called after her. She stopped, and turned to look at Draco. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

Pansy's face softened at once. 'Draco, just remember that I'm here when you do need me, ok?'

Draco nodded, and then frowned slightly as something registered in his head. 'How did you know?' he asked.

'Sorry?'

'How did you know to come up?'

'I thought you might have a bit of a tough night tonight, what with your revelations and all,' Pansy said, a hint of a smile beginning to appear on her face. 'Call it intuition.'

There was silence for a moment more.

'Thank you.'

Pansy nodded to him. 'You're welcome. I'll speak to you in the morning, ok?' With that she was gone, leaving Draco to lie on his bed well into the early hours of the morning, considering the dream that he was certain now, would shape the rest of his life.

.o0o.

Harry woke the next morning in a slight daze, washing and dressing without any real idea of what he was doing. He was trapped in his thoughts, unable to fully distinguish what was truth, and what was not.

Draco's a friend.

_Draco's a Slytherin._

Not all Slytherins have to be Death Eaters.

_Most Slytherins are._

He's nice to me.

_He's gathering information._

He wouldn't do that.

_How do you know?_

It came as quite a shock to Harry when he found himself sat at the table in the Great Hall, sandwiched between Ron and Hermione, with no real recollection of how he had gotten there. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him; Hermione was busy chastising Ron for not having done the Charms homework for their next lesson, but he couldn't muster up any sort of enthusiasm to join it. He just couldn't focus on anything, not while his mind was involved in such a heartbreaking war with itself. He had to speak to Draco. Across the hall, he could see the other boy sat at the Slytherin table, deep in a discussion with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was smiling broadly, clearly delighted with something Draco had just said. Harry's heart sank further still. Wasn't Pansy's father a Death Eater too? And Crabbe, Goyle, Nott... Draco was surrounded by soon to be Death Eaters, and as far as Harry could see, there was nothing he could do to stop him from following the exact same route.

.o0o.

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him from across the hall, but remained focused on his conversation with Pansy. He had explained, in brief, the dream he had had the previous night, conveniently leaving out the part where his heart felt as if it had broken, and was now watching as Pansy processed what he had said.

'So, this means...'

Draco took a deep breath. 'That you were right,' he said, with a small smile. 'I can't lose Harry.'

Pansy stared at him for a moment, before a wide smile spread over her face. 'Thank Merlin,' she said, before turning back to her breakfast.

.o0o.

'Right,' Hermione started, as soon as Professor Flitwick had set their work, and the rest of their classmates were occupied with various flying objects. 'We've told everyone about Wednesday, and they can all make it.' Harry nodded distractedly, still too focused on the 'Draco issue' to respond properly.

'So all that's left now is to try and find somewhere to actually hold the lessons. I was thinking about that empty classroom on the Third floor...' Harry let the rest of what Hermione was saying wash over him. Normally, he was grateful for the noise levels in Flitwick's classrooms. They had had more than enough private matters to discuss over the years, and it offered the perfect cover. Now though, he thought he would give just about anything for a proper lesson, if just to stop Hermione's incessant chattering.

Tonight, he thought. He just had to make it through the rest of the day, and then he could ask Draco. He could find out exactly what he was doing; about the war, about Voldemort, everything. Just a few more hours.

.o0o.

Potions, Draco reflected, had never gone so slowly. He had finished his work over twenty minutes ago, had bottled and corked his sample for Professor Snape, and had spent the last quarter of an hour sat at his desk with his arms crossed, alternately staring into space, and trying, in vain, to catch Harry's eye. He scowled, as on the other side of the room, Granger lent over, whispering advice to Harry on how to save his violently green potion (it was meant to be pink). That stuck up, know-it-all mudblood shouldn't be allowed anywhere _near _Harry. Over four years she'd had with him, and not once had she realised what he'd been through. Draco felt the now rather familiar feeling of anger bubbling up in his veins. He had always disliked Granger, not simply because she was a mudblood, although he had to admit, that hadn't helped, but because she was bossy, ignorant, and in his opinion, the most bloody condescending person he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Now though, he _loathed _her. Her and the Weasel.

He glanced down at his watch, and nearly cried in exasperation when he saw how little time had passed. His first lesson with Harry was that evening, and Draco was amazed at how slowly time seemed to be moving as a result. He could hardly wait to have Harry to himself for a few hours again. He blushed mentally at this thought. _Liking _Harry was one thing. Feeling _protective_ of him was one thing. Feeling _possessive _of him even, Draco could deal with. But this? This was ridiculous. He was becoming obsessed.

He turned to look at Pansy, and found her already looking back at him, a mischievous smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him, and looked pointedly over at Harry. Draco's blush immediately manifested on his face, and he looked back towards the front of the class. This really was becoming ridiculous.

.o0o.

At 7:45 that evening, Harry decided it was time to go. Getting up from his armchair in front of the fire, he said a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione, telling them he was going to the Library to get some peace and quiet to plan the first DADA lesson, and left through the Portrait Hole. Arriving at the classroom he and Draco had agreed on meeting in yesterday, he stopped for a moment, wiping his slightly sweaty palms on his robes. He had no idea what he was going to say. He had to know though. He just _had _to. Gathering his courage, he took the last step towards the door, and moved into the classroom.

'Hi,' a voice called immediately from across the room.

Harry smiled back. 'Hi.'

'So,' Draco smirked, '_Professor _Potter. What will you be teaching me today?'

Harry grinned, for a moment forgetting the reason for his nerves. 'How to be a model Defence Against the Dark Arts student, Mr Malfoy. You will learn to be brave, loyal, clever in battle...' Harry grinned mischievously, 'in short, you will learn how to be a model Gryffindor...'

Draco spluttered. 'In your _dreams_ Potter.'

Harry grinned back at him. For a moment, he was happy, relishing in this easy, comfortable banter. Then, the image of Draco in full Death Eater regalia came creeping back, unbidden, into his mind.

'Draco,' he started, taking a deep breath, 'do you... I mean, when he starts...have you ever thought about...' he trailed off, too scared of what the answer might be, to be able to fully articulate his question.

'Congratulations on yet another impressively well formed sentiment,' Draco said, smirking. 'Honestly, don't they teach you Gryffindors how to speak?'

Harry rolled his eyes, holding back a small laugh. He supposed he should have expected a stab at Gryffindor House, after what he'd said. As he stood, searching for a way to properly phrase what he was trying to ask, an idea hit him.

'Draco,' he asked, 'are there any spells which allow you to show someone else what your thinking?'

Draco frowned slightly. 'Sort of. Have you ever heard of Legilemency?'

Harry shook his head.

'It's an art more than a spell really, but it uses magic of course. It allows someone to look into another person's mind. Look at what they're thinking. It's really difficult though.'

Harry nodded slowly. The spell may be difficult, but he didn't need spells to use magic. Maybe if he could somehow reverse the idea. Let Draco see what he was thinking...

'Why?'

'Just a thought...' Harry said, trailing off into silence.

.o0o.

Draco was just about to ask Harry what he meant, when the other boy closed his eyes, and screwed up his face in concentration. He watched, entranced, as a faint glow began to form around Harry. Slowly, the glow began to form shapes and patterns. People began to appear in it, and Draco gaped openly, as he saw what was appearing. Death Eaters. They swept past Draco; nameless, faceless masks. Servants. Then one of the figures stopped, just in front of him. They pulled back their mask, and Draco gasped in shock. It was him. He looked up, to see Harry stood in the midst of the ghostly Death Eaters, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

'Are you joining them?' he whispered.

Draco gaped at him. _Harry_ was controlling this. He had somehow reversed the whole nature of Legilimency, an idea he had only _heard_ of about two minutes previously, managed to then project the spell out of the mind and allow it to manifest in the room, all without uttering a single word or even picking up a wand.

'Merlin,' Draco breathed.

All of a sudden, the scene disappeared, leaving nothing but a faint glow lingering around Harry.

'Are you joining them,' the other boy repeated. 'Are you joining _him_?'

'No,' Draco said, still slightly dazed. 'No Harry, I'm not.'

Noticing the other boy was still looking at him, seemingly torn as to whether or not to believe him, Draco continued, 'I was,' he said, 'but not because I wanted to. I just hadn't thought of not joining.'

Harry titled his head slightly, his eyebrows creasing, making him look, in Draco's opinion, rather cute.

'You changed that,' he continued. 'What you said to me the other day, about following my father? About how the things I think might not really be my views, but just things that I've accepted from him, without ever really thinking about them?'

Harry nodded.

'Well, you were right.'

Draco moved across the classroom to stand in front of Harry. 'I'm not joining them. I don't want to join them.'

.o0o.

Harry continued to look at Draco, searching for something, though he wasn't sure exactly what. As his eyes met Draco's though, he knew he'd found it. Truth stared back at him. Nothing else. Just pure, simple truth. With this, Harry let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in. 'Ok,' he whispered softly. 'I believe you.'

.o0o.

As Draco headed back towards the Slytherin Common Room that night, his mind was full of the ghostly apparitions Harry had conjured into the empty classroom. He had thought, that he had seen just about the full extent of Harry's power. He had been amazed with Harry's transfiguring of the Pensieve, and his creating light without a spell, but he now realised that he had never fully appreciated just how powerful Harry was, just how much was hidden inside of him, waiting to be called upon. What he had seen, Draco now realised, was the tip of the iceberg.

He gave the password and entered the Slytherin Common Room, looking round for Pansy. He spotted her, sat over near the largest window, scratching away on a three-foot long piece of parchment. He made his way over, sat down, and simply waited for her to finish. Ten minutes later, she put the lid onto her pot of ink, dried her parchment with a quick spell, rolled it up, and packed everything away into her bag.

'Done?' Draco asked.

She nodded, turning to look at him.

'Good. I wanted to talk to you.'

Pansy mouth fell open. 'You want to talk?' she asked, incredulously. 'You want to talk, without me having to bribe, blackmail, or trick anything out of you?'

Draco scowled. 'I'm not completely incapable of meaningful conversations.'

Pansy gave him a sly smile. 'I know. You just choose to have them with other people now.'

'Meaning...'

Pansy laughed. 'Meaning that unless I cut off most of my hair, dyed it black, drastically changed my body shape and got some truly amazing contact lenses, I wasn't expecting you to come to me any time soon with anything vaguely resembling a meaningful conversation. Unless I bullied you into it first,' she added, with a small shrug.

Draco opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it, and simply gaped at Pansy for a moment, caught somewhere between denying everything, laughing, and cursing her until she was incapable of repeating what she had just said ever again.

Pansy laughed. 'You know I'm right Draco so don't even try and tell me I'm not. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

Draco closed his mouth at once. He needed Pansy's advice, that much he knew. Unfortunately though, he had absolutely no idea how to phrase what it was he wanted to ask.

'Draco?'

'Harry,' Draco said.

Pansy smiled, 'Of course. What about this time?'

Draco shot a brief scowl at her, which Pansy ignored. Draco took a deep breath, steadying himself. 'I like him,' he said, letting out a huge lungful of air he hadn't realised he had been holding. He glanced over at Pansy, to find her simply staring at him, before she burst into laughter.

'What is so funny?' Draco demanded.

'I'm sorry,' Pansy managed, between laughs, 'But, Draco, are you seriously just realising this?'

Draco blushed.

'Aww don't be embarrassed,' Pansy said, clearly revelling in Draco's discomfort, 'You two are both clearly just as blind as each other.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well it's so obvious you like each other! Your face lights up whenever you see him, and he looks at you as if you're some kind of... of...' Pansy trailed off, gesturing with her hands as if trying to conjure up the right word, 'knight in shining armour,' she finished, with a satisfied smirk.

'He does not!' Draco spluttered.

'You're doubting my observational skills?'

'Never,' Draco answered, his face the epitome of sincerity. 'I just think that, on this occasion, you've gotten ever so slightly over excited. Harry's not even gay!' As he finally voiced this thought out loud, it hit Draco. His face crumpled, and he slumped forwards onto the table in front of them.

Pansy reached out a hand, and slowly began rubbing soothing circles on his back. 'Draco, listen to me, ok? I don't know Harry. I can't have spoken to him more than twice in the whole time we've been at Hogwarts, and certainly never to be nice. But even I can see that he likes you.'

Draco shook his head, not lifting it from the table.

'Draco listen! I'm not saying that Harry's straight, I'm not saying that Harry's gay. I don't know, and seeing as we're not exactly on speaking terms I certainly have no way of finding out. But I do know that he likes you. He may not know it yet...' Pansy laughed, 'and if he's anything like as oblivious as you are, he may not figure it out for a while yet, but he does like you. Trust me.'

Draco slowly lifted his head off of the table.

'You want Harry, don't you?' Pansy asked, matter of factly.

Draco's blush deepened.

Apparently taking that as a yes, Pansy continued, 'And you want my help in getting him. Am I right?'

'Yes,' Draco said, in a very small voice.

Pansy smiled at him. 'Then listen to me.'

Draco took a deep breath, nodded once, and set about mentally preparing himself for an evening of Pansy's talks on 'how to attract a Potter.' Honestly, any excuse for a bit of drama...

* * *

A/N So, yeah, sorry again about the long update time... You would not believe how many times I sat down to write this chapter, and then ended up just staring at the screen. If I ever become master of the universe I am going to exterminate writers' block!! Muah ha ha! Ahem, yeah sorry...

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I had posted a chapter 14 already, but I realised it was absolutely awful and I really didn't like it, so I deleted it from the site. So, to anyone who read it in the day or so it was up, sorry about that, but if you can just ignore that chapter that would be lovely :D

Anyway, here is the actual chapter 14.

Also, I've added an extra section to chapter 13, which actually now makes it the longest chapter so far :D It was originally going to be the first part of this new chapter 14, but I just thought it fitted better at the end of the last chapter. So, yeah, if you just skip back a page it's easy enough to spot.

Anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy.

Oh, and 'charlie-becks', I am delighted to say that in this chapter, your wish, is my command. Hehe, I guess I'm just powerless against puppy eyes... :P

* * *

Over the next few months, Monday evenings quickly became the highlight of Harry's week. Since getting the reassurance he needed from Draco that he was not joining Voldemort, Harry had found himself trusting the blonde more and more. He felt comfortable with him, happy, and, it felt strange to admit, but secure. There was just something about Draco that made him feel inexplicably_ safe_; protected, almost. It was an odd feeling. However much Ron and Hermione had worried and fretted over him, he had never felt secure with them, never felt quite at ease. Perhaps it was because he simply had nothing to hide from Draco any more. Draco had seen everything there was to see about Harry, and accepted him. The warmth that thought gave Harry was enough to get him through even the cruellest of nightmares.

He still had nightmares every night, still screamed out in the dark, shielded by his silencing charms. But sometimes, just sometimes, Draco would appear in them. He would hold out a hand to Harry, a small smile lighting up his face. Harry would reach out and take his hand, and Draco would pull him up. Up, up, out of the nightmare, and just hold him all through the night. Harry would wake those mornings, feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling.

It was one of those mornings, after having dreamt of being held all through the night, that Harry finally braved the mirror again. It had been months since he had returned to Hogwarts, and the pains in his body had all but gone, but he hadn't looked in the mirror, not properly, since that first night he had willingly gone to speak to Draco.

Taking care to put up silencing charms all around the bathroom, Harry closed and locked the door, before making his way over to the mirror. Sliding his nightshirt over his head, Harry watched it drop to the floor, before lifting his eyes to meet those of his own reflection.

Where before, his body had been covered in cuts and bruising, now, pink scars littered his torso. He lifted a finger, and traced one, as he had done with the cuts, down from his chest, to just past his navel. He held back a strangled sob as he did so. However many times he saw his damaged body, it never got any easier. He turned to look at his back, and closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath. There was no use in crying. It didn't solve anything, not really. Slowly running his hands down the sides of his body, Harry noted that his hips weren't as prominent as they had been when he had first returned to Hogwarts. He smiled. He always hated being so bony.

Turning back to face the mirror, Harry reached out, touching a fingertip to his own reflection.

'One day,' he whispered, 'One day, we'll be gone. No more Dursleys, no more kicks, and punches, and accidents. We'll be free.'

He bent down to lift his shirt from the floor, and shrugged it back on. Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror, he turned away, and lifted the spells from the room.

'One day...'

.o0o.

It was Monday, which, to Draco, meant Potions, boredom, a general inability to concentrate, and Harry. He smiled at this last thought. Months had passed since he had finally admitted to Pansy that he liked the other boy, and, in Draco's opinion, they had passed extremely well. Although they 'officially' met each Monday evening, Draco couldn't remember the last time he had gone more than two days without meeting Harry somewhere after lessons. His smile broadened as he thought back to their last meeting. Harry had decided it would be a good idea to try and feed Draco one of the Weasley-twins' inventions. Having already been warned about them by Pansy, Draco had decided Harry would look much better in feathers than him, and switched the two biscuits when he wasn't looking, a story that Pansy had found endlessly amusing.

He turned very slightly in his chair, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, as he watched Harry furiously stirring his cauldron full of green sludge. Draco had finished his, and was currently sat with a vial full of perfectly clear potion resting on the desk in front of him. He rolled his eyes, as Harry took another look at the board at the front of the classroom. His eyes widened as he looked back down at his potion, before he slumped back down into his chair, clearly deciding that his potion wasn't even worth trying to save. Draco stifled a laugh. Harry might be incredible with spells and charms, but the boy really was hopeless when it came to potions.

'Mr Potter _what _is this?'

Draco's musing were interrupted, as Professor Snape reached Harry's cauldron, and looked down at it, a smirk firmly fixed on his face.

'My potion, sir.'

'And why, Mr Potter,' Professor Snape continued, 'is your potion currently green?'

'Because I added the lacewing flies too early.'

'Indeed.' With that, Harry's potion vanished, and Professor Snape was walking back up towards his desk. 'Another fail, Mr Potter. How unfortunate.'

Harry simply stared at him. Draco meanwhile, was seething. It was all he could do to stop himself from yelling at his Professor, and telling him in no uncertain terms, that he was _not _allowed to treat Harry like that anymore, and then walking over to Harry and enveloping him in a hug. But he restrained himself. No one knew he and Harry were friends, and he didn't really think that clinging onto the other boy in the middle of a Potions class would be the best way to go about telling them. Besides, he may spend most of time in the company of a Gryffindor now, but he was still a Slytherin through and through, and shouting at Professor Snape was never a particularly clever option, if you valued your own safety as much as Slytherins generally did.

He would have to wait, Draco decided, until that evening. A smile crept back onto his face. He had Harry all to himself tonight. He turned back to face his desk, and allowed his mind to wander for a moment. They were going to have a duel tonight, a sort of, culmination, of everything Draco had learned so far. Up to now, Harry had simply taught Draco spells, coaching him through the correct ways of doing them. Tonight though... Draco felt himself tense slightly in anticipation. He couldn't _wait_ to see Harry fight properly.

.o0o.

Harry cringed, as Snape once again vanished his potion. There was no way he was going to even scrape a pass in Potions this year. He changed a glance over at Draco, and found him staring into space, a small smile lighting his face. Harry felt a similar smile spread across his, as he watched the other boy. Over the last week or so, Harry had found himself watching Draco more and more. The way he smiled when he caught Harry's eye, the way his eyes changed with his moods, the way he walked, talked, _sat_. Harry was fascinated. He was still watching, when Draco turned discretely once again in his seat to look back at Harry. Their eyes met, and Harry felt a small leap in his stomach. His teeth went immediately to his lip, and he watched, as Draco's eyes darkened ever so slightly. He gave the other boy a small smile, and turned away, heart beating slightly faster than it had been moments before. When he chanced another glance at Draco, the other boy had turned once more to face the front of the classroom, and Harry felt an odd mixture of relief and disappointment build up somewhere in his chest.

_Don't worry, you'll see him tonight._

Harry felt his chest leap at this thought, and a strange fluttering start up in his stomach, very much as if tiny, winged butterflies had taken up residence inside it. He was duelling Draco tonight. Harry flushed at the idea of him and Draco fighting. For some reason, the idea of Draco getting all hot and bothered was doing very strange things to the insides of his stomach, and making the butterflies inside it flap even harder.

.o0o.

It was night, they were in an empty classroom, and Draco was getting more and more fed up. He had been looking forward to tonight all day, but as he picked himself up off of the floor for the sixth time, he had to admit that it was becoming somewhat tiresome.

'Sorry,' Harry muttered, going slightly red. 'I thought you were prepared that time.'

'I _was _prepared!' Draco scowled, 'Your magic went straight through my shield.'

Harry blushed slightly at this, but grinned nonetheless. 'Can't have been a very good shield then...'

Draco's scowl deepened. He refused to be outdone by a Gryffindor, even if it was Harry Potter. Before they had begun duelling, Draco had insisted that Harry use whatever magical methods he saw fit, a decision that he was now beginning to seriously regret. Harry had discarded his wand early on, and was now standing, hands outstretched, having not even broken a sweat. Draco meanwhile, was armed with a wand, something that theoretically should give him the advantage, and was already struggling. Not that he would _ever_ admit that out loud. 'Again,' he growled.

'If you want,' Harry replied, still grinning slightly.

Moving back to stand in front of the other boy, Draco drew his wand.

'On three,' Harry said, 'One... two... three!'

'_Expelliarmus_!' Draco yelled, then quickly yelped and ducked, as the spell came flying back towards him.

'_Reducto_! _Impedimenta_! _Petrificus Totalus_!' Draco shouted out spell after spell, and each one was deflected back towards him just as quickly as the first. 'Fight!' he yelled finally in frustration. 'Don't just block me!'

Harry shrugged. 'If you want.' He flicked his wrist, and a stream of light came flying across the room

Draco put up a shield as soon as he saw Harry start to move, but, he reflected afterwards, he may as well not have bothered. As the jet of red light came towards him, he had hardly enough time to prepare himself, before his wand flew out of his hand, and he was knocked backwards into the opposite wall of the classroom. He slid down the wall, and landed, hard, on his back. He lay still for a moment, determinedly not looking at Harry. This was ridiculous. Not only was he now going to have a fair few bruises in the morning, to accompany his already severely dented ego, but the sheer power Harry was exuding was making it increasingly difficult for Draco not to jump the other boy there and then. He felt his face redden at this thought, and immediately set about trying to wipe it from his mind.

Before he was able to clear it, or even to rearrange his expression into something more presentable than its current combination of embarrassment, pain, and he hated to admit it, but lust... Harry's face appeared just above him.

'Uuuum, you ok?' he asked, biting his lip nervously.

_Yes, until you came along with your red lips and cute, mussed up hair..._

'Fine.'

Harry looked far from convinced, and reached down, offering Draco his hand. He took it, and at once felt the skin on his hand begin to burn. He hauled himself up, and let go of Harry's hand, blushing profusely. He couldn't help but notice that Harry had a very firm grip.

Harry meanwhile, was clearly oblivious to the thoughts currently occupying Draco's mind, as he continued to watch Draco, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Draco cleared his throat, 'I think that's enough.'

The worried look left Harry's face at once, and was replaced with a barely suppressed grin, 'Too much for you?'

'No,' Draco scowled.

Harry laughed, 'Whatever Draco.'

Draco turned away, and walked over to the nearest row of tables. Throwing himself down on them, he stared up at the ceiling, scowling. It was infuriating, he decided, that Harry should be so powerful, and yet so completely unaware of it. With a wand at least, Draco conceded, he was relatively normal; slightly more powerful than average, but not exceptionally so. Not so that any teacher would ever really notice. Without a wand though, he was, quite simply, extraordinary. He knew, of course, that he had just thoroughly beaten Draco, but Draco was quite certain that if he were to ask, the other boy would still refuse to acknowledge that he was anything special. He lay, pondering this for a few moments. It was inconceivable to Draco that someone could have so much power and not use it. But then again, he reflected, Harry Potter had never exactly been 'normal'.

As he lay across the desks, Harry's face appeared above him once more, and Draco felt his tongue almost instinctively come out to moisten his lips.

'Tired?' Harry asked, grinning.

'No.'

Harry laughed, poking his tongue out at Draco. 'I knew you'd get tired before me. I guess Slytherins just aren't quite up to par with Gryffindors.'

Draco however, heard none of this. His eyes were still fixed upon the tiny drops of moisture Harry's tongue had left on his lips. Resisting the urge to sit up and gently wipe them away, Draco closed his eyes, and tried to focus once more on Millicent Bullstrode. When he opened his eyes, he found to his dismay, that Harry hadn't moved at all. His face was still hovering just above his, the slight crease in his brow telling Draco that he was, apparently, deep in thought.

'Yes?' Draco asked, managing, somehow, to keep his voice steady. Harry's eyes flickered down to Draco's mouth, and he blushed. Draco allowed himself a small smirk at this, before slowly slipping his tongue out of his mouth, and licking along his bottom lip. Harry's eyes followed the movement, and his face turned, if possible, even redder than it had been.

Draco slowly moved his arms so that they were positioned up by his side, and propped himself up on them, his face now just inches from Harry's.

'Yes?' he repeated, delighting in watching the way Harry's eyes flickered between his mouth and eyes. He reached out, slowly, carefully, until he could gently touch Harry's cheek.

.o0o.

Harry stood, completely still, as Draco reached out one long, elegant finger, and touched it to his cheek. He could feel his face burning, as Draco slowly stroked down the side of his face, stopping as he reached the corner of his lips.

Draco seemed to be moving, if possible, even closer than he already was, and Harry felt the tiny, winged butterflies start up again in his stomach.

'Harry,' Draco began, his voice hoarse, as he slowly traced the other boy's bottom lip with his finger.

Harry closed his eyes, lost completely in the sensation of Draco's finger tracing its way across his face.

.o0o.

Draco watched, enthralled, as Harry's eyes fluttered shut. He sat up a little higher, bringing his face to within touching distance of Harry's. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached one hand underneath Harry's chin, and tilted it, bringing his lips into line with Draco's own. And then... Draco moaned softly, as his lips touched Harry's for the first time. He felt, rather than heard, Harry's sharp intake of breath, and smiled against the smaller boy's mouth. Slowly, he drew back, savouring every moment, watching Harry's eyes gradually open, watching the shock they were displaying, the blush spreading across Harry's cheeks.

'You really are quite adorable,' Draco said, one finger still resting under Harry's chin.

Harry's brow creased, apparently caught somewhere between indignation, embarrassment, and unadulterated bliss.

Draco laughed, before slowly moving to close the gap once more between them, pausing only to whisper softly against Harry's lips. 'Just accept it.'

* * *

A/N So...? –looks extremely nervous-

I was so worried posting this chapter, I have a feeling their 'first kiss' will either make or break the story... :S

Anyway, hope you all liked it, let me know what you think xx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Most popular chapter yet, yay!

There's also a rather long authors note at the end of this chapter. It's about an idea for another fic, related to this one, and I just wanted to see what you'd all make of it. So yeah, if you can take a look that would be lovely :)

Anyway, on with the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Draco found himself listening intently to Harry's footsteps, beating in time with his own, as he walked the younger boy back to his Common Room. They were hidden under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, completely unseen by anyone who might be passing, and it was all Draco could do to stop himself from pulling Harry into an alcove right there and then, and kissing him senseless. He could hardly believe what had happened that evening, and the recent memories of Harry's lips on his were making it increasingly difficult not to act upon his urges. He was determined not to push the other boy though. Harry might have seemed comfortable with being kissed, and held, but Draco was still all too aware of Harry's past. Physical affection clearly wasn't something the other boy was used to, and Draco was determined not to scare him. He contented himself, therefore, with reaching out, and taking Harry's hand gently in his.

Harry started at the contact, and looked up at Draco, wide eyed. Draco smiled at him, giving his hand a light squeeze. Harry returned the smile shyly, looking down at their entwined hands with poorly disguised wonder, and Draco felt, at that moment, as if he would burst into tears. It seemed unbelievable, that such a small action could elicit such a response from Harry. Draco could remember a time, when his mother had held his hand whenever they were out. 'Just to keep you safe,' she would whisper to him, before brushing his hair back off of his face, and placing a brief kiss on his forehead. Looking at Harry now, Draco felt a deep ache at the thought that the other boy had never experienced anything like that. He determined, there and then, that he would be the one to show Harry what affection really was. He would show Harry what it was, to be truly cared for.

They reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry turned to face Draco under the cloak. Draco smiled at him, reaching down to intertwine his free hand with Harry's. Leaning down, he kissed Harry briefly on the forehead, remembering how special that simple action had always made him feel.

'Goodnight,' he whispered, before leaning down once more, to capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Harry tremble slightly beneath him, and an odd mixture of lust and sorrow filled his chest. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue slowly along Harry's bottom lip. He felt, rather than heard, the other boy gasp, as Draco slipped his tongue through Harry's slightly parted lips, gently exploring his mouth for the first time. He felt Harry surrender to the kiss, relaxing into Draco, bringing their bodies into contact. Draco smiled against Harry's mouth, slowly unlocking their fingers, and wrapping his arms around the smaller body. Slowly, tentatively, Harry's arms came up, wrapping themselves around Draco's neck, fingers gently playing with the blonde wisps he found there. Draco grinned into the kiss, as Harry's hands shyly moved further up, gently stroking through his hair. He shifted very slightly, so that Harry was now pulled tight against him, his hands gently stroking Harry's lower back. Harry pulled back, flushed, gazing at Draco with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

'Sorry,' he said, softly, a light blush gracing his face, 'I needed to... you know... breath.'

Draco gave a small laugh, reaching his hand up to stroke down Harry's cheek. Then, remembering the time, and the fact that he still had to get back to the Slytherin Common Room, he reluctantly untangled himself from the other boy. Giving Harry a brief smile, he turned to walk back down the corridor.

'Wait!' Harry called after him.

Draco turned, to find Harry holding out his Invisibility Cloak.

'Take it,' Harry said, 'For tonight, I mean. You might get caught on your way back.'

Smiling, Draco moved back towards Harry and took the cloak from him.

'Thanks.' Leaning down to kiss Harry gently on the tip of his nose, he laughed in delight when Harry's nose wrinkled, as if in protest. 'So adorable,' Draco said, smirking slightly. Pulling on the Invisibility Cloak, he turned and made his way back down to the Slytherin Common Room, unable to keep a smile off of his face the whole way back.

.o0o.

Harry watched Draco vanish beneath his cloak, and waited, as the other boy's footsteps gradually disappeared down the corridor. When the corridor was silent once more, he turned to face the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, still in something of a daze. _What in God's name had just happened!?_ He could still feel the gentle pressure of Draco's lips upon his, and he blushed, as he remembered Draco whispering against his lips in the classroom, and then again, just before he left, _'You really are quite adorable.'_ Harry scowled. He was _not _adorable. _Girls _were adorable. Then he remembered what had happened after that; the memory of Draco's soft lips quickly wiping away any signs of indignation.

Harry's blush deepened. He had never been kissed before, not properly. Hell, he had hardly ever been _hugged _before. He thought Hermione might have given him a peck on the cheek once... maybe, and Mrs Weasley was never exactly restrained when it came to saying goodbye. But they didn't count, Harry reasoned. Mrs Weasley _had _to be affectionate towards him. It would look strange if she gave everyone else a hug and just left him out. And Hermione... well, Harry wasn't quite sure about that. Quite possibly, she had wanted to give Ron a kiss, and couldn't figure out a way to do it without offending Harry. She should have just kissed Ron, Harry decided. It wasn't like he expected her to want to kiss him, he would have understood. Draco though... this was different.

Draco had _chosen _to kiss Harry. Just Harry, no-one else. It wasn't like Mrs Weasley or Hermione; they were just being nice, letting him pretend, just for a few moments, that he was a part of their family. But Draco had actually _chosen _to kiss him! Harry felt a strange sensation building up in his chest at that idea, something akin, he thought, to the feeling he might get before crying. An odd, almost painful sensation, but it was happy... He frowned slightly. Did people always feel like this after they'd been kissed? This strange, happy pressure building up inside them? He wondered how Ron managed to make it through a single day at the Burrow without bursting into happy, little flames.

He smiled at this thought; Ron, skipping through the Burrow, surrounded by flames as bright as his hair, a grin fixed onto his face. Now _that _would be quite a sight.

He paused facing the Gryffindor Common Room, taking a few deep breaths, trying to wipe the still present blush from his face. Ron and Hermione had become slightly unbearable over the past months. They were constantly asking him where he had been, constantly checking up on him, and he didn't think returning tonight, looking utterly dazed would help matters. Unfortunately, it seemed that as his friendship with Draco grew, his friendships with them deteriorated. Harry's blush deepened at this thought, though there was no-one but the Fat Lady there to see. _Friendship_. Were Draco and he really just _friends_ anymore? He hoped not. A shy smile spread across his face, as he thought back to the classroom, and an image of Draco, close enough to touch, flared once more across his mind.

_Harry felt Draco pull away, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. _

'_Is this ok?' Draco asked, smiling reassuringly. Harry blushed, looking down at his hands._

'_Harry?' Draco reached across the small distance between them, and cupped the other boys' chin once again with his hand, 'Are you ok.' _

_Harry looked up, and met Draco's eyes. He felt the winged butterflies start up again in his stomach, and a small, shy smile form on his face. He nodded slowly, and felt an inexplicable happiness rise up somewhere inside his chest, at the answering grin he received from Draco._

_Slowly, hesitantly, he closed the gap between them, pausing just millimetres from Draco's lips. He heard the other boy's breath hitch, and a smile spread across his own face._

'_You know, Harry,' Draco said, leaning forward and running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, 'It's not nice to tease,' before he closed the gap between them, claiming Harry's lips once more, and plunging him into an unfamiliar world of uncertainty, heightened senses, and pure, unrivalled bliss._

Harry's cheeks burned as he pulled himself away from his thoughts. That had certainly been the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson he had given Draco so far. His blush deepened further, thinking back to just a few moments before, when Draco had been there, outside the Gryffindor Common Room, his lips on Harry's, fingers caressing Harry's back, his tongue dancing in Harry's mouth. It was the strangest, and yet most exhilarating feeling Harry had ever experienced, having Draco's tongue on his, and the mere thought of it made Harry ache to be back with the other boy.

A cough came from the direction of the Portrait Hole, and Harry looked up, to find the Fat Lady smiling down at him.

'Have a nice evening, dear?' she asked, a suspiciously innocent look on her face.

Harry gaped for a moment, blushing furiously.

'It's ok,' she said, kindly. 'You deserve some happiness, your secret's safe with me.'

She gave him a small wink, and Harry grinned nervously back at her.

'Thanks.'

Finally giving the password, Harry took a deep breath and headed through the portrait hole, thoughts of Draco still filling his mind, numbing somewhat, the anxiety he felt, over the interrogation he was sure Ron and Hermione would give him over being back so late.

.o0o.

Draco was floating. Like a soppy, teenage girl confronted with the greatest romance novel ever written, he was floating, utterly absorbed in his little bubble of bliss. He could still feel the slight pressure of Harry's lips on his own. Could still taste the sweet, tender taste that was just so... _Harry. _He wandered through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. The pair of first years currently sprouting cabbages out of the side of their heads completely escaped him, and the line of spell books dancing across the floor didn't even register in his mind. He was fully aware of course, that he was acting like a love-sick girl, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he thought of the cause of his current mood. He had kissed _Harry Potter_. His smile widened. He had actually _kissed _him!

Draco had kissed people before; Merlin knew, Slytherins weren't known for being particularly shy when it came to relationships, but _this_... this was different. He had never been with anyone like Harry. It wasn't just that Harry was good looking, though Merlin knew, he was. It wasn't that he was famous, Draco didn't usually like to be outdone. It wasn't even that he was desirable, though Draco knew that half the wizarding world would quite happily give their first born child to have a chance with Harry. It was just something _about _the other boy, something that Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. It was something that made Draco want to hold him, and hold him, and never let go. It was something that made Draco want to show him off to the world, something that made him want to let everyone know that Harry was _his_, and that they were never again to hurt him. Not ever. He smiled at this. He would protect Harry, he was determined about that. No-one would ever harm him again, and those relatives of his... Draco felt his jaw clench. They'd pay for what they'd done.

He looked up, and was quite surprised to find that he had made his way through the Slytherin Common Room, and was now standing outside the door to his Dormitory. He slipped in, checking that none of the other boys were there, before making his way over to his bed and pulling of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. With a wave of his wand, it flew over to his wardrobe, hanging itself neatly at one end of the rail. Satisfied that it had hung itself properly, Draco turned back to his bed, pulling back the curtains surrounding it.

He screamed, and leapt backwards as he pulled back the curtains on his bed, to find Pansy, lounging across it, a lazy grin gracing her face.

'Hi Draco.'

'Pansy, what the _hell _do you think you're doing?'

She opened her mouth to answer, then stopped, her eyes widening, 'You told him!?'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh you told him, you told him, you told him!' Pansy cried, jumping up from the bed, a large smile fixed on her face.

'Pansy will you _please _stop chanting like an idiotic Gryffindor and tell me what on earth you are going on about?'

'Harry!' Pansy said, eyes wide. 'You told him you like him, didn't you?'

Draco just gaped at her. 'How in Merlin's name...'

'I've told you before,' Pansy said, impatiently, 'I'm intuitive. Now, what did he say? It was obviously good, but...'

'How do you know it was good?' Draco asked, smirking slightly. 'He may have told me to fuck off, said that he wasn't gay, and insisted that dating me would me his worst nightmare.'

'Oh please,' Pansy said, rolling her eyes, 'As _if _that would happen. And anyway, if it had, then you wouldn't have that ridiculous grin plastered across your face. Now tell me!'

Draco attempted a scowl, but found the grin he had acquired refused to be discarded. He drew in a deep breath, and then... 'YesIToldHimILikeHimAndIKissedHimAndSweetMerlin,Pansy,HeKissedMeBack!' before collapsing backwards onto his bed.

Pansy just stared at him. 'In English?'

Draco grinned up at her. 'I kissed him.'

Pansy's eyes widened. 'What did he do!?'

'He kissed me back.'

There was a split second of silence, before Pansy let out a loud squeal, bouncing down onto Draco's bed beside him. 'He _kissed _you!?'

Draco nodded.

Another squeal. 'Draco what was it like? Oh Merlin I cannot _believe _you kissed Harry Potter! You do realise half the school population would have your head if they knew? Actually the whole of the school really,' she reasoned. 'Half because they'd kill you for kissing Harry when they want him, and half of them because they'd hate you for befriending an insane, attention seeking brat...'

'WHAT?' Draco exploded, sitting up. 'He is not attention-seeking!'

'Draco, calm down,' Pansy said, dismissing his outburst with a wave of her hand, 'I'm not saying he is. I'm saying that's what some people think.'

Draco huffed. 'Well they're wrong.'

Pansy smiled at him. 'Look at you, getting all protective.'

'Well someone has to protect him, what with half the wizarding world wanting him dead, and the other half wanting to get into his pants.'

Pansy laughed, 'Well it's lucky for him he's got you then, isn't it?'

Draco nodded fervently. 'Yes. And he's not getting rid of me now.'

'I don't think for one minute that he'd want to,' Pansy said softly, smiling at Draco affectionately. She reached forwards, taking Draco's hand in hers. No words passed between the two, but Draco knew what she was saying. She was giving him her blessing, saying that she was happy for him, for _them_. Draco smiled. A Hufflepuff moment, without the slightest trace of Hufflepuff detectable to the outside world. How very Slytherin. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. 'Thanks, Pans.'

She smiled, before leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. 'Goodnight,' she whispered, before getting up, and heading towards the door. 'And Draco, she said, looking back mischievously, 'sweet dreams.'

Draco threw a pillow at the doorway, and heard her giggling as it bounced off of the door she had just closed behind her. He rolled his eyes at the girl's antics, before summoning his pillow back onto his bed. Another swish of his wand, and the curtains closed around him, surrounding him in a comfortable darkness. He didn't know how long he lay there, staring up at the canopy over his head, only that, at some point, his happy memories of moving closer and closer to Harry, gently slipped into Harry-filled dreams...

* * *

A/N Yay, a fluff chapter! Hope you all like.  
Drop me a review, let me know :)

Right, the new fic,  
It really intrigues me; the idea that someone's entire life can be changed in one instant, by one simple decision. I have written a prologue for another fic, which would start in exactly the same place as this one. This time though, Draco makes a different decision regarding Harry, and the outcome is entirely different lives for the both of them. I don't have much else written, and at the moment it's really just a rough idea in my head, but I wanted to know whether people would read it. It would probably end up much more angsty than this will, and a happy ending would not necessarily be there to make it all good again. I've started a poll on my profile, so if people can take a look and let me know whether or not you think it's a good idea then that would be great! I can also post the prologue if anyone thinks they'd like to see it. Just let me know. I may end up writing it anyway, but I'd just really like to know whether or not it would be worth posting on here. Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Well, bubbles are pretty, but they do tend to pop if they're in the middle of a story I'm afraid. I'm going to apologise now, in the hope that you won't all start throwing things at me when you see what I mean about popping bubbles...

Yup, you have seen that start before... I know I've been messing around with the chapters a bit, so sorry about that :S

Anyway, chapter 15 is now a lovely, fluffy chapter, with an extra bit added in at the beginning (you might want to have a look back at that; a bit more Harry/Draco for you all!) and the angst now kicks in again in this chapter. This chapter is basically the confrontation, but it's been expanded a lot, and Harry now gets his say, rather than sitting back and being yelled at. Plus there's another teensy hint at Harry's powers. So, yeah, hope that's all ok, I think it works _much_ better. Next chapter will actually be the next part of the fic I promise!

* * *

'_Where_ have you _been_?'

Harry groaned, as Hermione's shrill voice rang out across the otherwise empty Common Room. Not that he had expected anything else, but it would have been nice, he reflected, to have at least made it fully into the Common Room before they started on at him. Climbing the rest of the way through the portrait hole, he made his way over to an armchair next to the sofa Ron and Hermione were sat on, before noticing that Hermione was still staring at him. He sighed, half in frustration, half resignation. She asked the same question nearly every night, and he always gave the same answer.

'Walking.'

'_Again_?'

'Yes.'

The look she was giving him somehow intensified and Harry noticed, with a start, the slight frenzied gleam in her eyes. He turned to Ron, a questioning look on his face, and his eyes widened, as he took in the glare Ron was already sending his way.

'Please don't lie to us, Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry just stared at her, completely nonplussed. They had this conversation every time he disappeared off to see Draco, but this was all wrong. Now Hermione was meant to give her, 'we worry about you Harry, let us know next time,' speech. Then Harry would nod, say sorry, and hurry off to bed before she or Ron could ask any more questions. This though... he had no idea what was up with them! And why was Ron still looking at him as though he murdered someone?

'What do you mean don't lie to you?' Harry asked, steadily. 'I went for a walk, like I do most nights.'

'Oh_ really_?' Ron interjected finally, his face already red. 'Because we had a little look at the Marauders' Map earlier.'

Harry felt his face pale. _Ah_.

'Yeah,' Ron continued, 'And_ guess_ who we found you with?'

Harry gulped. _Please no_...

'Malfoy,' Ron spat. 'Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.'

'Ron,' Hermione said, in a warning voice, before turning back to Harry. 'We were worried about you,' she said, continuing Ron's story as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 'We never know where you've gone, and we thought we'd have a little look at the map, just to make sure you were ok.' She paused, frowning slightly. 'The map showed Malfoy throwing spells at you. You know, with those little speech bubbles it writes? We thought Malfoy was attacking you, so we went to find you.'

'You... you _what_?' Harry asked, his voice cracking. Oh God, they couldn't have seen. Please God say they hadn't seen.

'Yeah,' Ron started again, 'Only when we got there, you weren't fighting, were you?'

'We weren't?' Harry croaked, licking his lips nervously.

'No, you weren't,' Ron finished, shooting Harry the dirtiest look Harry had ever seen cross his face.

'What were we doing then?' Harry asked, determined to find out exactly what they had seen before confessing to anything.

'You were, well you were...' Hermione trailed off, clearly unsure how to best broach the subject.

'You were kissing!' Ron exploded, a look of utter disgust on his face. 'We _saw _you snogging Draco fucking Malfoy. And, by the looks of it, it wasn't the first time either.'

'_What_? For your information, it was actually,' Harry said, now blushing furiously.

Ron just glared at him.

Hermione gasped, as if in sudden understanding, before turning to Harry, a patronising smile spread right across her face. 'Oh Harry,' she began, pity tainting her words, 'I think you might need to go and see Madame Pompfrey. I think someone might have slipped you a love potion.'

Ron turned to her at this, hope evident in his expression, and Harry, saw red.

'For your information, no-one has slipped me anything,' he said, coolly, and as his thoughts detached slightly from the present situation, something else clicked inside his mind. 'Wait,' he said, quietly, 'You took my map?'

Now it was Hermione's turn to look uncomfortable. 'Well, we didn't know where you were...'

'And that gives you the right to steal from me?'

'Oh for Merlin's sake, we weren't stealing!' Hermione said, sounding as though she were under the impression she was speaking to a small child. 'We just wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger. We were trying to look out for you!'

Harry merely glared at her. 'I do _not _need constant supervision Hermione! And of course I wasn't in any danger, I was in the castle!'

'Where mini-Death Eaters like, hmmm, let me think, _Malfoy_, could try and attack you at any time!' Ron interrupted, clearly furious at Harry's lack of gratitude.

At this, something inside Harry snapped, as though a dam he hadn't even realised he had been using to hold back the flood of negativities he held towards his best friends, finally began to crack. 'Draco,' he said, standing up, 'is _not _a Death Eater.'

'And how the fuck would you know that?' Ron demanded, all illusions of calm gone.

'Because I do!' Harry yelled, finally losing the self-control he had somehow managed to hold onto until now. 'Because he's _not_ the arrogant bastard you think he is, because he _doesn't_ want all muggle-borns dead, because he's _not _a carbon-copy of his father, _because I know him!_' By know, Harry could feel a slight wind picking up in the air around him, whipping up his hair, and making his cloak tremble. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to have noticed.

'What do you mean you know him!?' Ron yelled, anger pouring out, tainting every word he spoke. 'We _all_ know him! We've put up with him insulting us and hating us for the past four, fucking years!'

'And if that's all you can see then you _don't_ know him!' Harry yelled back, half hysterical now. He could feel his hands beginning to tingle as his magic rushed to them, clearly longing to aim whatever nasty spell Harry could think up straight at the red-head standing in front of him. He took a deep breath, desperately trying to rein his magic back in.

'Harry,' Hermione said, in what she clearly though was a calming voice, 'Harry that still doesn't answer the question.' She looked, Harry noticed for once in her life, genuinely confused, 'If no-one slipped you a love potion, then why were you kissing Malfoy?'

'Because... well, because...' Harry stuttered, startled slightly by the question. How on earth was he meant to answer?

'Because...?'

'Because I like him,' Harry whispered. The moment the words left his mouth, Harry wished he could take them back. This was too much, he should have lied. There was no way Ron was going to accept this. He chanced a glance at his friend, and almost flinched when he saw the expression on his face. It was how Draco used to look at him. Back when he had been Malfoy.

Harry turned, tears in his eyes, to Hermione. She was sat dead still, staring at Harry as if she had never seen him before.

'Why?' she asked, softly.

Harry shook his head, there was no point even trying to lie now. The damage had been done. 'I just do.'

She continued to stare at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded. 'I... but...'

'Traitor,' Ron whispered, a lethal calm still now filling his eyes.

'What?' Harry gasped.

'I don't care what you say, or what you think,' Ron continued, 'Draco Malfoy is a _Death-Eater_, and...'

The dam broke.

Hermione screamed, as a jet of pure magic fired out of Harry's hands, straight up into the ceiling of the Common Room. Lightning strikes crashed across the ceiling, as rain began to pour down onto the three Gryffindors.

'What are you doing?' she screamed, covering her head with her arms. 'Harry Potter, stop this at once!'

He looked at her, through the storm of magic now surrounding him, saw the genuinely terrified expression on her face, and felt immediately ashamed of what he had done. He lowered his hand, trembling slightly, and sank back into the armchair.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, not looking at them.

There was silence for a few moments, until Harry finally worked up the courage to look back up at the other two Gryffindors, and flinched, at the look Ron was giving him.

'Ron...' he started.

'_Don't_,' Ron interrupted, 'you even _try_ talking to me.' He looked at Harry for a few more moments, pure hatred etched onto his features. 'I can't believe I considered you family.' With that, he turned on Harry and stalked off up to their dormitory.

Harry turned, tears in his eyes, to a still shocked Hermione. She was sat dead still, staring at Harry as if she had never seen him before. Which, Harry reasoned, he supposed she never really had.

'What was that?' she asked, eventually.

'Magic?' Harry joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood slightly. Hermione's answering look told him that wasn't an option.

'Harry Potter, I am serious! What _was_ that? What happened?'

Harry groaned, holding his head in his hands. 'I don't know,' he said, quietly. 'I just lost control.'

There was silence for a few moments more. 'You know,' Hermione said, inclining her head towards the boys' dormitories, 'He'd not going to get over this.'

He looked her pointedly in the eyes. 'Are you?'

Hermione glanced between him and the door of the boys' dormitories, apparently torn. 'I don't know.' She turned back to Harry. 'Draco _Malfoy_?' she asked, sounding, Harry thought, as though she were disappointed in him.

Harry just nodded.

'After everything he's done to us?'

Another nod.

'I'm sorry,' she said, looking genuinely upset, 'but don't think I can accept it.' She turned to look once more at Harry, and he was startled to find that she too had tears in her eyes. 'I don't want to lose you Harry, but I _can't _accept the two of you together. I just can't.'

She stood up, and took a step towards the staircase leading up to her own dormitory.

'Wait!' Harry called after her.

She paused, turning back to face him.

'What do you mean?'

She took a deep breath, apparently steadying herself. 'I mean, that if you want to be with him, then I don't think I can stand by you anymore. I love you Harry, you're like a brother to me, but I can't stand by and watch you be with him.'

Harry felt the tears that had been threatening to escape start flowing down his cheeks, only serving to remind him of the soft, warm touches Draco had ran down them, less than an hour before. 'Why?' he whispered.

'Because he's an awful, foul human being?' Hermione started, hate pouring out of her mouth, 'Because he's bullied all three of us mercilessly for the past four years? Because he's probably going to grow up to be a _Death Eater_?' She stopped, breathing heavily. 'Harry, I think I could accept you being with just about anyone, but _he_, is just about the only person I don't think I can.'

Harry stared at her, feeling as though every word she said was tearing a hole in his chest. 'He's changed,' he said, his voice so soft that even he could barely hear it. 'He's changed so much.'

Hermione looked at him, pity in her eyes once again. 'Of course he has Harry. Just as every person with good enough acting skills can change if they want to. He's using you. Who do you think he's reporting to Harry? How long do you think it will be before You-Know-Who finds out about your relationship?' She shook her head sadly at him. 'I can't just stand by and watch you do this. Either you stop seeing him, or you lose Ron and me. It's up to you.' With one last, sad, little smile, she turned away from Harry, as Ron had done, and headed back up to her dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the Common Room, the memory of Draco's kisses all but erased from his mind.

* * *

A/N Aaargh, the angst! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, they always encourage me to keep writing!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Apologies for the late update, apparently my school decided to go against the norm, and pile on MORE work the closer we got to Christmas. My entire year looked like an army of the living dead by the time we broke up.

I know this is kind of a random thing to ask people, but has anyone on here studied, 'Creative Writing,' at University, in the UK? Or any sort of course relating to it really? If anyone has, would you possibly be able to send me a PM or something? It's something I would love to look into, but I don't know anyone who's studied it, and it would be great to speak to someone who has. I'm not after a full-blown course analysis or anything, just a general, 'yes it's great,' or, 'no, it's not really worth taking.' I just thought this site would really be the perfect place to ask! If anyone can help, thank you so much :D  
Oh, and if there's somewhere else on this site where I could/ should have posted this instead, please let me know!

As always, hope you enjoy the chapter, any comments/ constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated.

* * *

_We thought Malfoy was attacking you... You were kissing... Traitor... _

Harry lay, staring up at the canopy above his head, Ron and Hermione's words playing over and over, like a broken, muggle record.

_Draco Malfoy is a Death-Eater... _

A surge of anger.

_I can't believe I considered you family... _

Intense sadness.

_I don't think I can accept it... I _can't _accept the two of you together... _

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to hold back the tears which were threatening to spill over. Even when Ron had abandoned him last year, Hermione had always stuck by him. _Always_. And it hurt, more than Harry could ever have imagined, to know that she wouldn't this time.

_Awful, foul human being... _

Harry wondered, remembering the disbelief, the disappointment in his best friend's eyes, just who she had been talking about. At once, all of Harry's insecurities seemed to come flooding back, as Hermione's words mingled with those of his uncle.

_Freak..._

He turned onto his front, burying his face in his pillow. He lay there, finally allowing his tears to break free, running in tracks down his cheeks, dampening his pillow. How had he ever thought Draco would want him?

_Either you stop seeing him, or you lose Ron and me. It's up to you..._

Sobs racked his body, as Hermione's words played over and over in his head, and he wondered, not for the first time, if she and Ron had any idea what they were doing to him.

Harry wasn't sure how long he lay, face down on his bed. It seemed to him as though time had stopped, just for a short while, and he had no intention of getting up and allowing the rest of the world to commence once more. He was safe, here in his quiet, comfortable bed, wrapped up from the rest of the world. He burrowed down into his pillows, resolving, once more, to never get up. One thing was missing though, and it was making it impossible for Harry to relax. It wasn't that he felt _unsafe _here, but that inexplicable feeling of safety, of knowing, somehow, that he would be ok, was never quite there when he wasn't with... He stopped himself, refusing to even form the name in his mind. Too painful. He flipped over, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the light, swirling pattern traced across it. He still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Tears pricked his eyes once more, and he let out a heartfelt groan of misery. Grabbing his pillow, he shoved it over his face, closing his eyes against the next onslaught of tears. Sod the world, he was staying in bed, and nothing, _nothing_, on God's earth was going to move him from it.

.o0o.

Draco woke slowly the next morning, his mind reluctant to leave its sleepy state, and he groaned softly, trying to recapture the dream he had been having just a few moments before. It had definitely involved Harry, that much Draco knew, but the absolute details escaped him. He lay there for a few moments, desperately trying to recapture the scenes, but, with a slight huff, was eventually forced to admit defeat. Reluctantly, he got up out of bed, and made his way over to the bathroom, intent on having a long shower, before making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he stepped into the shower, thoughts of Harry still filling his head, he found himself forced, with a blush, to turn down the temperature of the water significantly. Dreaming was one thing, Draco decided, but it felt wrong somehow to consciously think of Harry in that way, when Harry so clearly wasn't ready for anything like it. Still, he couldn't quite rid himself of all his thoughts, and as he gradually washed his body, found he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have Harry washing him. Harry's hands running over his back, soothing his muscles, lathering soap over his still sleepy body. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards, lost in his imaginings. He opened his eyes only when he became aware of the slight problem his thoughts had brought about, and groaned, half in irritation, half in deep set arousal. Reaching for the dial, Draco turned the temperature of the water down further, yelping as it changed briskly, causing goose bumps to break out and cover his skin. He shivered, and then almost laughed out loud at the thought of what Harry would make of him, if he could see him now. He could just picture the blush the other boy would be wearing, no doubt peeking out from underneath his gorgeously messy, black hair, green eyes shining in embarrassment. Quickly pushing all thoughts of Harry from his mind, Draco finished washing and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his hips, while using another to dry his white-blonde hair.

As he leisurely dried and dressed, he felt a smile form on his face, as thoughts of Harry, and their, 'meeting,' the previous night once again filled his mind. He couldn't remember having felt so happy in such a long time, and all because of someone, who, just months ago, he had hated. All at once, regret began edging its way into his thoughts, seeping in, spreading through his previously bliss-filled mind. If he had just put aside his prejudices a few years earlier, if he had just tried a little bit harder to get to know Harry, maybe he would have been able to help, been able to stop... Draco shook his head, cutting off his own train of thought. No, none of this was his fault. None of this was anyone's fault but that abominable excuse for a family Harry had. Anger quickly replaced regret, as Draco made his way over to the mirror, looking at the cold hatred glaring back at him. He didn't know how, and he didn't know when, but he would make those Dursleyspay for what they had done.

Forty-five minutes, and many deep, calming breaths later, Draco finally emerged from his room, hair gleaming and pristine, to meet Pansy in the Common Room. She merely rolled her eyes, tapped her watch, and led the way down to the Great Hall, asking, in ever such an innocent manner, whether Draco had had a pleasant night sleep. Draco merely huffed, and deigned no reply.

They reached the Great Hall, and Draco's eyes immediately flitted over to the Gryffindor Table, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Pansy. She smiled, and Draco could have sworn he heard her mutter, 'smitten.' He scowled, but let it pass, choosing instead to continue his scan of the Gryffindor Table. He frowned as he reached his own table, noting that Weasley and Granger were sat at the Gryffindor Table, calmly eating breakfast, but that Harry was nowhere in sight. Well, Draco corrected himself, Granger was eating, Weasley, as usual, was inhaling his food like some sort of plebeian. He allowed himself a small snort, quickly replaced once more by a gentle frown. Where was Harry? He had watched the so called, '_Golden Trio_,' for years, and had deplored of their apparent inability to separate themselves for more than two minutes at a time. Of course, that had changed somewhat this year, but Harry still _ate_ with his friends for Merlin's sake! _So where was he_!?

Draco felt a cool hand on his arm, and didn't need to turn to his side, to know that it was Pansy.

'Stop worrying, Draco,' she said, with a small laugh, 'you'll get frown lines.'

Draco scowled. 'I will not.'

Pansy laughed. 'Still, quit worrying.'

Draco huffed, crossing his arms and staring across the room. So what if he was worried? He was allowed to be worried, wasn't he? After all, as he had said the previous night, _someone_ had to take care of Harry, and he was damned sure it was going to be him.

He turned back to the Gryffindor Table, and his eyes fell once more on Granger and Weasley. Weasley looked up, and Draco felt a shock pass through him as their eyes met. Harry's friends had never exactly looked upon him with kindness, but something had changed today. A small shiver ran up Draco's spine. He was used to being disliked, encouraged it even, continually living up to his, 'Ice-Prince,' persona, but _this _was something different. Weasley hadn't looked at him with dislike, or contempt, but pure unadulterated hatred. Refusing to be intimidated, Draco merely glared back, raising one, carefully sculpted eyebrow at the other boy, before turning away with an air of indifference he knew only he could pull off. He turned to Pansy to see if she had noticed what had just passed, and started, finding her deep in conversation with Theodore Nott. A sly grin crossed his face, as he watched her carefully allow her hair to fall forward slightly, meaning that she was now looking up at Theodore through her dark fringe, who, in turn, looked utterly spellbound. He snorted, turning back to the breakfast lain out before him. Who cared about Weasley anyway? It wasn't as if his opinion mattered much to anyone.

Shaking any remaining disconcertion over Wealsey from his mind, Draco gave the Gryffindor Table one, last look, before tucking into his plate of food, deciding that he may as well eat quickly. Pansy clearly wouldn't be bothering him this morning, and that way, he would be able to get to Potions a little early, and might be able to see Harry before class started. He grinned, and quickened the pace of his eating, though not once resorting to the inhuman methods employed by the youngest Weasley son. After all, he reasoned as he swiftly lifted another forkful to his mouth, before gracefully returning it to his plate to collect more food, his continually growing feelings towards Harry may be stretching the boundaries of his, 'Ice-Prince,' persona slightly, but he _was_ still a Malfoy.

.o0o.

_A fist, head, darkness._

_A foot, ribs, crack._

_A knife, foot, red._

_Pain, such pain, and always the shouting._

'_Freak!'_

Harry woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright in his bed, his breathing erratic. His hands flew automatically to his head, his ribs, his foot, patting the skin as though feeling for unidentified injuries. He was gasping, head still reeling from the cyclic nightmare he had found himself stuck in. He felt tears on his cheeks, and wiped them angrily away, throwing back the covers of his bed. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, only that the safe cocoon he had made for himself in his darkened bed, no longer seemed so safe.

Opening the curtains surrounding his bed with a wave of his hand, Harry blinked in the bright light, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes. As his eyes gradually adjusted, he looked around the empty room, confused. Everyone had gone. What time was it? Glancing around, he caught sight of the five-handed clock on the dormitory wall, and felt his stomach drop. It read _9:35_. He was late, very late, and all of a sudden his earlier, sleep-deprived decision to stay in bed, didn't seem like such a good idea. He had Double Potions first thing.

Letting out a groan, he scrambled out of his bed and over to his wardrobe, pulling clothes out and throwing them on. Running back over to his bed, he grabbed his bag and his glasses and sprinted out of the door, cursing himself the entire way, for being so damned stupid. He never even noticed that the books left in his bag from the previous day had silently floated out, to be replaced by those he would need today, without him so much as lifting his wand.

.o0o.

Draco sat in his usual seat in the Potions classroom, drumming his fingers on the desk. Class had started over half an hour ago now, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. He turned his head once more, glancing over at the place where Granger and Weasley were sat, side by side, working on their potion. As at breakfast, they didn't seem to be worried in the slightest. Draco frowned. They fussed over Harry to the point of plain ridiculousness most of the time, and Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why they weren't worrying now. Unless Harry was ill perhaps, and they knew why he hadn't emerged that morning. As Draco continued to look over at the pair, his eyes caught Weasley's, as the red-haired boy looked up to glance at the instructions written across the board. Their eyes met, and Draco felt a shock pass through him once more, at the look of pure loathing on Weasley's face. He sneered at the boy, before turning back to face the front of the classroom, trying to hide how unnerved he was. Something was definitely not right.

The door to the Dungeon opened, and Draco was roused out of his musings by the sound of someone walking past his desk.

'Mr Potter,' Professor Snape's voice came, from behind his desk.

Draco looked up, and found himself looking at an extremely rumpled, extremely flustered looking Harry. His hair, if possible, was in even more disarray than it usually was, and his tie and top buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing a tantalising taste of the smooth skin beneath it. Draco felt his heart rate increase, as images of ways to get Harry into that state again, crept, unbidden into his mind.

'Would you care to explain to me _why _you are over half an hour late to my class?' Professor Snape continued, displeasure lacing his words. Draco felt his fist clench. No-one should speak to Harry like that.

Harry mumbled something indistinct, staring down at the stone floor of the classroom.

'Excuse me, Mr Potter?'

'I overslept,' Harry said, eventually, raising his eyes to meet Professor Snape's.

'You _overslept_? Mr Potter, however foreign the concept of _setting an alarm_ may be to you, I expect you to turn up to my lessons _on time_. Do you understand?' Draco glared at his Professor.

Harry merely nodded, 'Yes, sir.'

'Good, you will repeat this lesson tonight in detention; eight o'clock, in my office, and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now sit down before I make it week's worth of detentions and fifty points!'

Harry turned, and quickly made his way towards the back of the classroom.

'No, Mr Potter,' Professor Snape said, 'You will sit with Mr Malfoy today. Mr Longbottom has once again been sent to the Hospital Wing as a result of his disastrous potion attempt, and Mr Malfoy here is the only other person without a partner.'

Draco saw Harry glance nervously over at Ron and Hermione, both of whom seemed determined to avoid catching his eyes.

'Mr Potter, I am waiting.'

Draco watched as Harry reluctantly dragged himself over to where Professor Snape had indicated, shooting increasingly nervous glances in the direction of Granger and Weasley. As Harry sat down next to him and began doing up his red and gold tie, Draco was able to look more closely at the deliciously rumpled boy sat next to him, and frowned, as he noticed the purple marks underneath Harry's eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

Quietly, Draco slipped his hand underneath the desk, reaching out and gently entwining his fingers with Harry's, who had finished with his tie, and whose hand was now resting on the bench beside him. Harry jumped, casting another nervous look over at his friends, before looking down at their linked hands, and smiling very softly. As Draco rubbed soothing circles on the back of Harry's hand, the boy looked over nervously at his Gryffindor friends on the other side of the classroom once more. Draco frowned, feeling suddenly uneasy. Harry turned back to face the front of the classroom, a look of utter despair now adorning his tired features, and Draco felt an uneasy ache begin to build in his chest, as he saw Harry's emerald green eyes fill slowly with tears.

.o0o.

Harry stared down at their interlinked hands, a soft smile on his lips. He loved Draco's hands. They were so pale, elegant, graceful, so... Draco. And such a contrast to his own smaller, yet tanned, slightly calloused hands. He watched, mesmerised, as Draco's fingers curled around his, in a distinctly protective manner, and his thumb began rubbing small circles on the back of Harry's hand. He had the strangest desire to lift Draco's hand to his lips, and gently kiss the soft, ivory skin. Blushing slightly, reminded of the kisses he had placed on Draco's lips the night before, he cast another nervous look over at Ron and Hermione, and at once wished he hadn't. While Hermione merely looked saddened, clearly believing Harry to have chosen Draco over them, Ron looked livid. Harry turned quickly back to face the front of the classroom, determinedly not meeting Draco's eyes, focusing only on the soothing patterns Draco was tracing on the back of his hand, and the faint prickling in his eyes. He stared up at the board, trying to discern what was written, through the watery haze that seemed to have settled over the classroom. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and turned to face the cauldron on the desk in front of them, already happily simmering away.

.o0o.

'The first steps are done,' Draco whispered to him, 'We just need to let it simmer for an hour now, before adding the beetle eyes.'

Harry nodded, still refusing to meet Draco's eyes, and simply sat staring straight ahead, all but ignoring the boy sat next to him.

'Harry?' Draco asked, tentatively, 'Harry what's happened?'

Harry ignored him.

'Harry please.'

Silence.

Draco gave his hand a light squeeze, hoping to elicit some sort of response from the boy sat next to him, and Harry responded, by pulling his hand slowly out of Draco's grip, and placing it on the desk. Draco's uneasiness increased. Something _definitely _was not right. He glanced over at Granger and Weasley, only to find them deep in a whispered conversation. Granger looked up as Draco was watching them, and her lips pursed, looking straight through Draco to Harry, a worried expression on her face. Draco turned, once more to the boy beside him, attempting to rouse Harry from his silence, but to no prevail. Harry, it seemed, was determined not to speak to Draco, and Draco could only sit and watch, as Harry proceeded to spend the remainder of their Potions lesson in silence, alternately casting nervous glances over at Granger and Weasley, and staring blankly ahead of him. And all the while, Draco felt the newly formed knot in the pit of his stomach grow, as he scrambled for a reason as to Harry's behaviour, desperately trying to explain away the distance the other boy was portraying, and not believe that Harry had simply changed his mind about wanting him.

* * *

A/N Again, sorry for the wait, hope that was ok! Hopefully the next update should be a bit quicker.

Oh, one more thing, to the anonymous reviewer for, 'Firewhiskey Lulluby,' omgosh thank you so much! I love your reviews, they make me so happy :D  
I know I probably shouldn't reply to you in this fic, but you said you were reading this one too so I figured it would be ok. Anyway, yeah, I obviously can't actually reply to your reviews, but I just wanted to say thanks!


	18. author's note

A/N This story is now officially on hiatus.

I know I'm not meant to post Author's Notes as a new chapter, but I just wanted to let everyone know, so that you didn't all think I'd just gotten lazy and wasn't updating!

I'm not going to bore you all with details, but certain crap going on at the moment (god, how eloquent) especially at home, is making it impossible for me to concentrate on my school work, let alone on writing. I finally realised – when I burst into tears as I was leaving school last week – that something really had to give. Not to say that writing is stressful! I love it. It's just that it's become painfully clear that I'm having trouble coping with everything going on at the moment, and there was no way I could guarantee anything near regular updates.

I will definitely come back and finish this fic – I may carry on writing while it's on hiatus, and then just start posting again once it's finished. I'm not sure yet. I do _actually_ have one more chapter written, but the ending of that one is even crueller (I think) than leaving it here.

And so on that tantalising, teasing note... :P I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed Illusions so far, and sorry for the stop. All the story alerts and reviews were beyond awesome; I just hope some of you are still here when I come back!

Love to everyone who reviewed!

-flower-

xxx


	19. not an update

A/N I'm really glad I don't know anyone who's enjoyed this story right know because I'm worried you'd hit me. I've been trying for months to start writing this again but I can't seem to pick up where I left off, and the Harry and Draco I end up with when I try seem to be completely different to the characters I've used so far in the story. Reading back, I hate what I've written; the characters seem ridiculously melodramatic and I can't seem to make myself write in the same way again. I can't carry on writing these characters because I don't like them, and I can't finish the rest of the story writing them how I want to because it makes no sense for them to have sudden personality changes. So... *ducks* I'm sorry but this story won't get finished.

Thank you you so much for alerting/reviewing - this story provided a much needed way to escape from other things and reviews always make me smile :) - and I am genuinely sorry it won't be finished. I'm not using this account anymore either, trying to basically shake off everything that's happened over the past two years and I seem to be one of those 'all or nothing people,' meaning that anything I associate with what's gone on has to go! I'm really sorry for not replying to reviews since I stopped writing this too but know they were very much appreciated.

I literally love you all for reviewing, thanks for making this fun.

And sorry, please don't throw virtual rock cakes at me!

-flower-


End file.
